


Nový začátek

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Time Travel, Triad - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Hermiona se vrátila do minulosti, aby se pokusila sobě i kouzelnickému světu zajistit jinou budoucnost. Neví sice ještě jak toho dosáhnout, ale věří, že uspěje. Musí. !AU!
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hermiona si pohrávala s obracečem času, který měla na zlatém řetízku kolem krku. Byla nervózní a poněkud nerozhodná ohledně svých příštích akcí. Bylo jí řečeno, že musí jít na důležitou misi. Misi, která mohla změnit celý svět. Bylo to riskantní a šílené, ale bylo to možné.

„Slečno Grangerová, víte to jistě?“ zeptal se starostlivě mužský hlas. Hermiona se roztržitě zahleděla do tváře jeho majitele.

„A-ano, pane,“ zakoktala mladá žena před ním. Unaveně zavřel oči a přikývnul.

„Pak tedy šťastnou cestu,“ popřál jí unaveným hlasem. Hermiona roztřeseně vzala do ruky obraceč času a začala otáčet. Jedna otáčka, dvě, tři… Vše kolem ní ubíhalo v rozmazaných šmouhách, než se to opět ustálilo. Věděla, že už není ve svém čase a své době. Přišlo jí to vzrušující a zároveň děsivé.

Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a zjistila, že je uprostřed ztichlých Prasinek. Pokrčila rameny a vydala se na cestu. Dostala instrukce, kde najde ubytování. Netušila, jak je to možné, ale v tuhle chvíli jí to bylo jedno. Byla polovina září a noci ještě stále byly relativně teplé, ale jí se z té cesty časem točila hlava a byla unavená. Věděla, že jí čeká nelehký úkol, ale rozhodla se, že ho splní. A také věděla, že již není cesty zpět. Obraceč času byl díky vzdálenosti, kterou překonala pouhá jednosměrná jízdenka. I tak věděla, že jako jediná to může udělat, protože ona jediná nemá díky tomu, co udělala žádnou rodinu, která by ji postrádala. Pomyšlení na rodiče ji rozesmutnilo, ale na druhou stranu alespoň věděla, že jsou v bezpečí, mimo _jeho_ dosah.

Když konečně dorazila na adresu, kterou si musela zapamatovat nazpaměť, tak se jí ulevilo, že tam ten dům skutečně stojí. Byl to malý domek na odlehlém konci kouzelnické vesnice. Hermioně přišel naprosto úžasný. Zdálo se, že je z kamene a cihel a chodníček ke vchodovým dveřím tvořily ploché kameny. Byla tam tma. Odhodlaně se nadechla a vykročila přímo ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Hermiona Jean Grangerová,“ pronesla k pevnému dřevu. V tom okamžiku tam zazářil jakýsi zlatý znak a k nohám jí spadnul klíč. Takže jí nelhali, opravdu to bylo připraveno pro ni. Konečně si dovolila vydechnout, když odemkla zámek a vkročila dovnitř. V domě byla cítit vlhkost a zatuchlina, jak tam již dlouho nikdo nebydlel. V duchu si udělala poznámku, že ráno musí vyvětrat, ale nyní se snažila najít něco, jako ložnici. Vystoupala po schodech a namátkou si vybrala dveře na konci chodby. Měla štěstí, byla to ložnice. Pomocí hůlky rozsvítila jednu svíčku u postele a ohromeně zírala na postel skutečně královských rozměrů. Unaveně se do ní svalila tak jak byla. Nenamáhala se ani zout. Když jí hlava dopadla na polštář, tak ani nevnímala obláčky prachu, které její pohyb zvířil. Během pár minut vyčerpaně usnula.

-xoOox-

Ráno se probudila poměrně brzy. Když otevřela okno, tak zjistila, že slunce ještě není příliš vysoko. Z nějakého důvodu se jí ulevilo. Věděla, že má před sebou pořádný kus práce. Jako první musí dát do pořádku svůj dům, a pak se poohlédnout po nějaké práci. Přece jen neměla žádné prostředky a vlastnila doslova jen to, co měla na sobě a k tomu svojí hůlku. A to nebylo zrovna kdovíjaké terno. Plátěné kalhoty a jednoduchá blůzka s rolákem k tomu pár kotníčkových botek.

Rozhodla se prozkoumat přízemí domu. Našla obrovský obývací pokoj spojený s jídelnou a kuchyní. Na přítomném nábytku ležela vrstva prachu, ale to jí přišlo jako to nejmenší. S pomocí hůlky a několika domácích zaklínadel ho během relativně krátké doby dala do pořádku, jak jen dokázala. Roztáhla závěsy a zjistila, že ty už rozhodně nezachrání – látka byla prožraná od molů, kteří tu zdá se nelenily. Ale to nevadilo, už teď se rozhodla, že čalounění, potahy i záclony a závěsy se prostě budou muset vyměnit, aby to lahodilo jejímu vkusu. Když umyla francouzské okno v knihovně a nejspíš zároveň studovně, tak ji překvapil výhled do sice zanedbané, ale o to úžasnější zahrady. V duchu už si plánovala, jak si tam zasadí vše, co by se mohlo hodit. Pak se však okřikla a vynadala si, aby si připomněla proč je tady. Zvědavě otevřela skříň v ložnici a našla tam nějaké oblečení. Bylo to prosté oblečení, ale byla za něj vděčná. Za pomoci hůlky a vyleštěného zrcadla ty kousky garderoby zmenšila a upravila na svou velikost. Měla opravdu radost, že má co nosit. Obávala se, že kalhoty tu nebudou úplně moc to pravé ořechové. Bylo už pozdní odpoledne, když konečně byla spokojená se svou prací a dům zářil čistotou. Pořád to díky starým látkám a potahům vypadalo poněkud omšele, ale to bylo jen dočasné.

Dalším problémem na řadě, který musela vyřešit, byly peníze. Měla u sebe jen pár galeonů, aby měla do začátku, víc jí vzít sebou nedovolili, aby to někomu nepřipadlo podezřelé. Uznávala, že jejich obavy možná byly přehnané, na druhou stranu musela uznat i to, že se snažili nic nepodcenit. Vzhledem k tomu, že už byla plnoletá, tak nepadalo v úvahu aby nastoupila do Bradavic, a tak se podařilo vytvořit diplom s jejími skutečnými školními výsledky tak, aby zapadl do téhle doby. Nemusela tak lhát, což byla úleva. Byla totiž mizerná lhářka.

Vydala se na průzkum vesnice a zjistila, že je v podstatě stále stejná tak, jak si ji pamatovala ze své doby. Bylo tu vlastně pár výjimek, jako třeba to, že hostinec U prasečí hlavy vypadal čistě a celkem přívětivě. Hermioně to nedalo a vklouzla dovnitř. Sedla si na bar a objednala si máslový ležák. Aberforth měl stejně jasně modré oči, jako jeho bratr, ale celkovým vystupováním působil méně odměřeně a mnohem přístupněji, než budoucí ředitel Bradavic. Hermiona se na něj usmála, zatímco si spokojeně vychutnávala máslový ležák.

„To vy jste koupila ten domek na konci vesnice?“ zeptal se najednou. V očích se mu inteligentně zablesklo a Hermiona se na něj zazubila.

„Možná. Proč?“ Aberforth jen pokrčil rameny a začal leštit umyté sklenice, než je pomalu stavěl do polic.

„Pořád je tu takhle prázdno?“

„Kdepak, slečinko, tady je naopak většinou dost plno, i když už to není, co to bývalo,“ přiznal nakonec. Hermiona se zamyslela.

„A co se změnilo?“ Starší muž si ji podezřívavě prohlédnul.

„Nepatříte k děckám ve škole, ale zdejší taky nejste. Proč jste sem přišla, slečno?“ Teď byla řada na Hermioně aby se podezřívavě zamračila. Aberforth se pousmál koutkem úst.

„Abych změnila vlastní budoucnost,“ odpověděla nakonec šalamounsky.

„Jste zvláštní,“ pronesl nakonec. Pak už mezi nimi neproběhla žádná výměna, ale Hermiona si byla bolestně vědomá jeho zkoumavého pohledu.

Byla úleva, když se dovnitř nahrnula parta dle oděvu bradavických studentů. Hermiona na ně ohromeně hleděla, když některé z nich poznala. V tu chvíli začal kolotoč, kdy Aberforth mladíky obsluhoval. Snažil se, co mohl, ale jak přicházeli další a další zákazníci, tak bylo jasně vidět, že to nestíhá. Hermiona si povzdechla, v duchu se sama sebe ptala, co to vlastně dělá, ale nehodlala ztratit odvahu a vklouzla do kuchyně za starším mužem.

„Nehledáte pomocnici?“ zeptala se úzkostně. Aberforth se nejdříve zamračil, ale pak přikývnul a ukázal za sebe. Mladá žena si vzala zástěru a začala obsluhovat přítomné hosty. Nevšímala si zvědavých pohledů mladých mužů i žen a pracovala s profesionálním úsměvem na rtech. Když byl konečně čas zavřít, tak ještě za pomoci hůlky pořádně vydrbala stoly. Aberforth jí věnoval vděčný úsměv, který mu dosáhnul do očí.

„Sháníte práci, co?“ Mladá žena jen přikývla a odhrnula si zatoulaný pramen vlasů z obličeje.

„Umím pracovat a pokud máte zájem, mohu vám pomáhat,“ pronesla.

„Nemůžu platit moc, ale pomocná ruka se mi hodí a zdá se, že říkáte pravdu, slečinko,“ podotknul.

„Díky. Jsem Hermiona,“ představila se konečně.

„Aberforth,“ prohlásil a potřásl jí nabízenou rukou. „Mám pocit, že mi tě seslal sám bůh. Potřebuju někoho, kdo bude obsluhovat, zatímco já jsem zalezlý v kuchyni. Bohužel je těžké tady někoho najít, protože většina zdejších lidí dojíždí za prací do Londýna a jiných velkých měst.“ Hermiona najednou nevěděla co říct, a tak jen chápavě přikývla.

„Dobrou noc,“ pronesla nakonec, než vyšla do noci. Neviděla, jak za ní mladší z Brumbálů zamyšleně hledí a přemítá o tom, kde se tady ta zvláštní mladinká žena vzala. Byl si jist jen tím, že mu v ničem z toho co řekla nelhala.

-xoOox-

Byl už skoro březen, když jí na okno ložnice zaklepala sova. Hermiona se na ni zmateně zadívala.  _ Potřebuje snad Aberforth s něčím pr _ _ omoci _ _? Stalo se mu něco?  _ Tyto a podobné myšlenky se jí honily hlavou, zatímco pomalu otevírala okno a následně sovičku osvobodila od stočeného kousku pergamenu. Nabídla jí vodu a pár sovích mlsek, které si koupila, aby měla čím zaplatit sovám, které jí nosily předplaceného Denního věštce. Nedočkavě pergamen rozbalila a vydechla úlevou, když nenašla rukopis svého zaměstnavatele.

_Milá slečno Gragerová,_

_myslíte, že bych mohl doufat ve váš doprovod na letošní ples Ministerstva kouzel?_

_S úctou Váš_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Okamžik se rozmýšlela, než na druhou stranu napsala souhlasnou odpověď. Pak se rozhodla, že se zeptá Aberfortha, co to je vlastně za událost. Sama sobě jen s těžkým srdcem přiznávala, že jí lichotí zájem Luciuse Malfoye s jeho platinovými vlasy, aristokratickými rysy a světle šedýma očima. Zatím se nijak neposunula ve svém snažení o změnu toho, co se stalo nebo spíše teprve stane, a tak to brala jako příležitost.

„Abe, co je za událost ten ples Ministerstva kouzel?“ zeptala se ještě toho večera, kdy uklízeli po odchodu posledních hostů. Starší muž se zastavil v práci a zvědavě si ji prohlížel.

„Největší sraz smetánky a dalších významných hostů. Proč?“ Hermiona sklopila pohled k zemi a cítila, jak rudne.

„Pozval mě na něj Lucius Malfoy a já se bojím, abych neudělala žádné faux pas třeba ohledně oblečení.“ Když viděla jeho napůl pobavený výraz tak rozhodila bezmocně rukama. „Umím uvařit sebenáročnější lektvar, dokážu si poradit s drzouny nebo s nebezpečnými tvory, ale v sociálních interakcích nejsem zrovna zběhlá,“ přiznala nakonec, než se zhroutila na nejbližší židli a složila si obličej do dlaní.

„Hermiono, za tu dobu, co tu jsi, ses mi stala něčím jako dcerou, a tak beru jako svoji povinnost ti pomoci. Zítra je neděle a to máme zavřeno, takže si uděláme výlet do Londýna a do salonu paní Malkinové, myslím, že ta už bude přesně vědět,“ ubezpečil ji, zatímco ji hladil po neposedných vlasech.

„Ale já nemám tolik peněz,“ odpověděla skoro plačtivě.

„Ber to jako dárek k posledním Vánocům a nebo třeba jako prémie, prostě jak chceš,“ podotknul ve snaze ji rozveselit. Skutečně mu byla v podstatě dcerou a on se z nějakého důvodu cítil za ni zodpovědný.

„Teď upaluj domů a vyspi se. V devět ať jsi tady,“ vystrnadil ji ven do chladného nočního vzduchu. Zamávala mu a rychlým krokem zamířila ke svému domku. 

Hermiona nervózně přešlapovala před salonem madam Malkinové a v duchu přemýšlela, co tady vlastně u všech všudy dělá. Abe však žádnými rozpaky netrpěl, chytil ji za loket a doslova vtáhnul dovnitř.

„Dobrý den,“ pozdravili, jakmile se jim nad hlavou rozezněl zvonek. Přivítala je mladinká čarodějka. Abe se na ni pousmál a poslal ji, aby sehnala majitelku obchodu. Hermiona nechápala, že se mladá žena uctivě uklonila a otočila se na patě, aby vyplnila jeho přání. O okamžik později už byla Hermiona v péči majitelky obchodu – samotné madam Malkinové.

„Abe, jak je možné, že jsi nám tenhle svůj poklad neukázal už dřív?“ peskovala ho malá žena, zatímco Hermiona tam jen stála a nechala si brát míry.

„Přistěhovala se k nám teprve nedávno. Je to moje kmotřenka a jelikož dostala pozvání na ministerský ples, tak potřebuji aby tam zazářila a sama víš, že moje znalosti dámské garderoby jsou velmi omezené,“ podotknul nevinně, ale madam Malkinové se při té poznámce nahrnula krev do tváří. Hermiona to ohromeně sledovala bez jediného slova.

„Drahoušku, pokud je to tak, tak se nebojte, jste u mě v dobrých rukách,“ snažila se ji uklidnit majitelka nejznámějšího obchodu v Příčné ulici. Hermiona se křečovitě pousmála. Pořád byla v šoku, co se kolem ní dělo.

Odcházeli z kouzelnického krejčovství až pozdě odpoledne s plnými krabicemi věcí. Hermiona měla pocit, že jí Abe koupil snad celou novou garderobu. Měla z toho radost, avšak zároveň přemýšlela proč to ten muž vlastně dělá. Proč se o ni celou dobu tak stará? Netušila, ale byla za tohoto podivného spojence velmi vděčná. Hermiona si vynutila ještě zastávku v Krucáncích a Kaňourech, kde si koupila pár knih. Jedno byl román a zbylé dvě nějaké publikace pro její další samostudium. Zubila se od ucha k uchu, když odtamtud vycházela. Aberforth to s potěšením sledoval. Upřímně se o mladou ženu trochu obával, ale na druhou stranu v ní viděl obrovskou sílu i potenciál skryté pod křehkou slupkou.

„Doprovodím tě domů a bez odmlouvání,“ upozornil ji.

„Tak jdeme,“ pousmála se, popadla svůj díl krabic a zamířila k východu do Děravého kotle, a pak dál do vedlejší uličky, odkud se přemístili k jejímu domu.

„Dáš si čaj?“ usmála se, když krabice odhodili na jednu velkou hromadu uprostřed obýváku. Starší muž jen přikývnul a prohlížel si dům.

„Udělala jsi tu pořádný díl práce, nikdo tu nebydlel pěkných pár let,“ poznamenal.

„Ani mi to nepřipomínej. Ještě mi tu chybí pár věcí, ale věřím, že časem to dotáhnu k vlastní spokojenosti,“ přiznala, zatímco jim nesla šálky s čajem. Konvice se vznášela ve vzduchu před ní.

„Už od první chvíle, co jsme se potkali, tak vím že jsi výjimečná. Mladá žena, která se přišla schovat před světem. A k tomu ještě svobodná,“ poznamenal.

„Má to snad být návrh?“ škádlila ho.

„Kéž by, má milá, kéž by. Ale kdybych byl o trochu mladší, tak bych neváhal,“ oplatil jí stejnou mincí. Okamžik se na sebe dívali, než se oba od srdce zasmáli.

-xoOox-

Nadešla sobota a ona dle dohody čekala v Aberforthově hostinci na svůj doprovod. Pořád přemýšlela jestli se jen nedala ošklivě napálit, a tak nervózně přecházela před barovým pultem. Abe jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Neboj se, dnes zazáříš,“ ujišťoval ji a ačkoliv mu mladá žena opravdu moc chtěla věřit, tak to tak úplně nedokázala.

Otvřeli se dveře a v nich se objevil Lucius Malfoy v klasické černobílé kombinaci. Vlasy mu z obličeje stahovala černá stuha, která mu držela culík. Hermiona se nadechla a křečovitě se usmála. Lucius si buď její nervozity nevšimnul a nebo se ji rozhodl ignorovat.

„Malfoyi, jestli jí jen zkřivíš vlásek na její krásné hlavince, tak si mě nepřej. Víš dobře, že moje výhružky nejsou plané,“ upozornil ho se zcela klidným výrazem v obličeji její zaměstnavatel.

„Ano, pane,“ prohlásil, než se otočil k Hermioně a nabídnul jí rámě. Nervózně se do něj zavěsila, ještě jednou se otočila na mladšího Brumbála a nechala se odvést ven, odkud je Lucius přemístil na místo konání.

Hermiona ohromeně zírala na obrovský taneční sál s klenutým stropem. Absolutně netušila kde je, ale uznávala, že je to tady nádherné. Lucius s potěšením sledoval její uchvácený výraz.

„Dáte si něco k pití, slečno?“ nabídnul jí. Přikývla a sledovala, jak se proplétá k nejbližšímu číšníkovi, aby od něj získal dvě sklenky. Jeho mise byla úspěšná.

„Prosím, říkejte mi Hermiono. Ta slečna je poněkud únavná a navíc se už nějakou dobu známe, jelikož jste často u Kančí hlavy,“ podotkla s nevinným výrazem. Lucius na ni upřel zvláštní pohled, který nedokázala identifikovat.

„V tom případě jsem Lucius, těší mě.“ Hermiona pozvedla sklenku.

„Potěšení na mé straně,“ pronesla s úsměvem a kupodivu to byla i pravda. Mladý Lucius se od starší verze poněkud hodně odlišoval. Uznávala, že dokáže být okouzlující a rozhodně to není jen hezká tvářička. Hermiona věděla, že je i velice inteligentní. Nějakou dobu si ještě jen tak povídali a upíjeli ze svých skleniček, než ji Lucius začal odvádět směrem víc do davu postávajícího kolem tanečního parketu. Mladá žena se občas ošila pod pohledy všech přítomných. Nebyla na takovou pozornost zvyklá, a tak se necítila mezi tolika lidmi úplně nejlépe.

„Luciusi, představíš mě své krásné společnici?“ ozvalo se najednou vedle nich. Hermiona se podívala po mužském hlase a zjistila, že musí hledět do obličeje Luciusovu otci. Podoba těch dvou byla až neskutečná, i když starší Malfoy měl poněkud víc ostřejší, až dravčí rysy a oči měl ledově modré, ne šedé, jako jeho syn. 

„Otče, tohle je slečna Hermiona Jean Grangerová. Hermiono, tohle je můj otec Abraxas Malfoy,“ pronesl mladík hlasem prakticky bez emocí. Hermiona si chytila sukni šatů a provedla ukázkové pukrle, které se naučila teprve nedávno. Abraxas se tím zdál velmi potěšen, a tak jí pokývl hlavou a políbil ji do vzduchu těsně nad hřbet ruky.

„Užijte si večer, děti. A Luciusi, přiveď někdy slečnu k nám. Rád bych ji více poznal,“ pronesl kultivovaným hlasem, avšak mladé ženě neušlo, jak mu zajiskřilo v očích a bylo jí nad slunce jasnější, že hlava rodu Malfoyů sleduje jakési své plány.

„Nashledanou,“ hlesla Hermiona, které se ulevilo, že je starší muž propustil.

„Promiň, nečekal jsem, že nás odchytne tak brzy,“ přiznal omluvně Lucius, ale Hermioně neušlo, že ačkoliv mluvil omluvně, tak držení jeho těla a výraz v očích napovídalo, že nelitoval ani trochu.

Když konečně začala hrát hudba, tak šla Hermiona od jednoho pána k druhému. Zdálo se, že Luciusovi to na jednu stranu dělá dobře, že přišel nejspíše s nejúchvatnější ženou v celém sále, ale na druhou stranu to uvnitř něj vřelo, jak toužil mít tu mladou ženu jen pro sebe.

Hermiona si toužila na okamžik vydechnout, ale pokaždé ji zastavil nějaký mladík nebo i dospělý muž s žádostí o tanec a ona nechtěla být hrubá, a tak jim vyhověla. Už ani nevnímala všechny ty tváře, a tak když vzhlédla, oči se jí rozšířily překvapením. Ocitla se pod vedením muže s černými polodlouhými vlasy, šedozelenýma očima kočkovité šelmy a se silnou čelistí. Hermioně se málem zastavilo srdce, když jí došlo, kdo je její momentální tanečník. Nedokázala si pomoci, aby na něj uchváceně nezírala. Ten muž byl stejně lákavý a nádherný, jako samotný hřích. Hermiona cítila, jak se červená.

„Nechcete si na okamžik vydechnout?“ pronesl hlubokým hlasem. Vděčně se na něj usmála, když ji odváděl stranou od tanečníků.

„Děkuji, cizinče,“ pronesla. Muž se chraplavě zasmál. 

„Mé jméno je Antonin Dolohov, slečno?“ tázavě se na ni zadíval. Ten pohled Hermioně rozbušil srdce.

„Hermiona Jean Grangerová,“ pronesla měkce.

„Jméno pro silnou ženu,“ podotknul.

„Možná.“

„Smím vám v budoucnu napsat, Hermiono?“ zeptal se najednou, čímž mladou ženu zaskočil. Tohle nebyl ten hrubiánský násilník, kterého znala ze své doby, ale i tak byl nebezpečný, toliko si Hermiona uvědomovala, přece jen nebyla úplně hloupá nebo naivní.

„Samozřejmě,“ odpověděla s pousmáním a sklopenýma očima. Své rozpaky nebo stydlivost skutečně nehrála. Neměla s opačným pohlavím příliš mnoho zkušeností. Bohužel. Ucítila v zádech něčí pohled. Začalo jí svrbět mezi lopatkami, a kdyby nebyla navlečená do rozměrné róby s korzetem, který ji svazoval, tak by se nejspíše mnohem více ošívala. Dokázala se však ovládnout natolik, aby stála v klidu a tvrdošíjně se odmítala otočit. Dopila sklenici vína, kterou jí do ruky vtisknul Dolohov.

„Musím se ovládat, jinak budu brzy opilá. Nejsem zvyklá tolik pít a brzy by mi to začalo stoupat do hlavy,“ odmítla, když jí nabízel další. Dolohov se křivě pousmál. _Vypadá, jako anděl. Padlý anděl,_ pomyslela si v duchu.

„A bylo by to tak špatné?“ pronesl vemlouvavým hlasem. Hermiona na něj tvrdě pohlédla zlatohnědýma očima.

„Omluvte mě, pane Dolohove,“ pronesla bezbarvě a otočila se jako na obrtlíku. Dolohov pobaveně hleděl na vzdalující se záda mladé ženy.

Hermiona nehleděla napravo ani nalevo a snažila se najít trochu klidnější kout pryč od všech mužů, kteří jí místo do očí ve valné většině hleděli na kopečky odhalených ňader zvednutých korzetem. Dolohov sice byl výjimka, která jí hleděla do očí, avšak jeho chování nebylo zrovna chování gentlemana. Ta pozornost jí sice lichotila, na druhou stranu se však cítila, jako štvaná zvěř. Našla východ ven a rychle se vydala po širokém schodišti na čerstvý vzduch. Zapomněla však na délku svých šatů a při jednom kroku se jí noha zamotala do jedné ze spodních sukní a ona nebezpečně zavrávorala. Když už si myslela, že ji před pádem nic nezachrání, tak ji zastavila silná mužská paže kolem pasu. Hermiona ulehčeně ztěžka vydechla. Srdce jí splašeně bušilo.

„Jste v pořádku?“ zapředl jí u ucha hluboký mužský hlas. Hermiona rozšířila oči a pootočila hlavu, aby viděla na svého zachránce, který ji stále ještě tiskl ke svému dlouhému tělu. Díky tomu se však její rty ocitly jen na pár centimetrů od úst jejího zachránce. Ten toho okamžitě využil a letmo ji políbil. Hermiona se zajíkla a snažila se odtáhnout od toho drzouna.

„Co si to..?!“ vyhrkla a podpatkem boty mu dupla na nárt nohy. Její věznitel syknul bolestí, ale nepustil ji.

„Odpusťte slečno, ale nedokázal jsem odolat vašemu půvabu,“ pronesl, když ji konečně pustil. Hermiona věděla, že má dekolt i obličej zrudlý ponížením, rozpaky i vztekem. Ruce zatínala v pěst a z očí jí sršely blesky.

„Jděte se bodnout,“ prskla na něj a rázným krokem, co jí sukně jen dovolovaly se vydala pryč od toho muže.

„Věnujte mi tanec a já půjdu,“ prohlásil sebevědomě.

„A to jako proč?“ opáčila hrubě. Už nebyla jemnou slečnou, jako v sále, nyní byla více sama sebou.

„Protože vám chci vynahradit ten drobný incident. Jsem opravdu dobrý tanečník,“ pousmál se. Hermiona si povzdechla, nějak uvnitř věděla, že pokud nesvolí, tak se ho nezbaví. Vydala se tedy vzhůru po schodech zpátky do sálu, ale zastavil ji.

„Chci si s vámi zatančit tady.“ Hermiona ho ohromeně sledovala. Odvedl ji na terasu, kde pableskovalo světlo ze sálu a byla slyšet i hudba, i když o dost slaběji, než uvnitř.

Počkal na správný okamžik, než ji naprosto bez chybičky vedl. Nelhal, opravdu byl dobrý tanečník. Hermiona se mu chtě nechtě uvolnila v náruči. Bez skrupulí si toho tajemného a arogantního muže prohlížela. Měl ostře řezané aristokratické rysy, vlnité černé vlasy. Na tvářích a bradě bylo vidět pomalu rašící strniště, a pak se zahleděla do jeho očí. Byly nádherné. Modré a hluboké, ale tak nějak prázdné. Nedokázala to nijak lépe vyjádřit.

„Kdo jste?“ zeptala se najednou. Jakmile ta slova vypustila z úst, tak by si za ně nejraději nafackovala. Bylo to neomalené.

„Vaše budoucnost,“ prohlásil ten muž sebejistě s arogantním úsměvem. Hermiona mu zatoužila ten úsměv smazat z tváře. Jako kdyby to vycítil, tak ji pevněji chytil za ruku.

„Jste arogantní,“ odvětila tedy namísto toho. Muž se zasmál. Když hudba dohrála, tak ji pustil. Jen ještě okamžik podržel její ruku, než jí na její hřbet vtisknul polibek. Hermiona ucítila zamrazení, které jí seběhlo po páteři.

„Hermiono, tady jsi!“ vykřiknul najednou Lucius, který se objevil přesně v tu pravou chvíli, aby jí umožnil únik.

Když byla uvnitř, tak se vyčerpaně zavěsila do blonďatého mladíka.

„Děkuji,“ pronesla vděčně.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem se ti příliš nevěnovala, ale přišlo mi neslušné těm mužům odmítat vyzvání k tanci,“ přiznala nakonec.

„To nevadí. Několik kousků jsi tančila i se mnou. Přece jen nejsme zasnoubeni, abych si tě směl přivlastnit na celý večer jen pro sebe,“ odvětil ledabyle, i když Hermioně neušlo, jak se mu při zmínce o zásnubách zablesklo v očích.

„Obávám se, že jsem již velmi unavená a je pozdě. Měla bych se vrátit domů.“ Lucius přikývnul a doprovodil ji do vstupní haly, kde bylo možné se přemístit.

„Děkuji za tvou dnešní společnost,“ řekl a dlouze ji políbil na klouby prstů. Hermiona se zajíkla.

„Já děkuji za nečekané pozvání,“ odpověděla, jemně vyprostila ručku z jeho sevření, než se přemístila domů.

„Konečně doma,“ pronesla s úlevou, když ze sebe shodila plesovou róbu a osvobodila svůj trup z těsného sevření korzetu. Nechala si na sobě jen bílou košilku do půlky stehen, ve které zalezla pod deku, kde se schoulila do klubíčka a vyčerpaně usnula.


	2. Chapter 2

Několik následujících dnů po plese se Hermiona odmítala zaobírat vším, co se tam stalo. Zlatý Aberforth nevyzvídal, jen se přeptal, jak se jí to líbilo. Hermiona nějak tušila, že její přítel a zaměstnavatel v jedné osobě dobře ví, že večer protančila a stala se královnou parketu. Když si to přehrávala v hlavě, tak stále přemýšlela, jak je možné, že v tomto čase, v téhle době, slavila úspěch u druhého pohlaví, zatímco v době, kdy se narodila, byla chlapci, mladíky i muži dost okatě přehlížená. Bylo to pro ni zcela nové a rozčilovalo ji, že tomu nemůže přijít na kloub. Nakonec to vzdala, udělala si čaj a s knihou se usadila na pohovce v obýváku. Abe jí dal pár dní volna i přes její protesty. Prohlásil, že ji nehodlá strhat a volno si za odvedenou práci zaslouží.

Ozvalo se ostré ťuknutí. Hermiona se ohlédla za zvukem a spatřila na parapetu sedět nádhernou sovu pálenou. Přešla k oknu, otevřela ho a pustila sovu dovnitř. Ta okamžitě odlétla na stolek, kde byla miska s vodou a nějaké soví dobroty. Hermiona si vzala vzkaz a nedočkavě ho otevřela. Vykulenýma očima přejížděla po řádcích a cítila, jak se jí do tváře nahrnula krev. Dopis nebyl dlouhý, ale jeho pisatel hovořil zcela jasně. Střelila očima k hodinám a zjistila, že má asi hodinu na to se připravit a dorazit před hostinec u Tří košťat. Ten, kdo jí dopis poslal nebral v potaz to, že by nemusela mít zájem. Dokonce po ní ani nechtěl odpověď, bylo to prostě oznámení. A ještě k tomu chyběl podpis.

Odložila vzkaz na pohovku a vyběhla po schodech do ložnice. Otevřela skříň a zjistila, že i když si nakoupila pár nových kousků, tak byl její šatník dost ubohý. Sáhla po dlouhé sukni tmavě modré barvy a jemné halence, která měla výstřih, jež jí odhaloval i část ramen. V rychlosti si ještě oblékla hřejivé punčochy a zavázala si polovysoké botky na nízkém podpatku. Hleděla na sebe do zrcadla, než se rozhodla, že se ještě i lehce nalíčí. Vlasy vyčesala vzhůru, kde je za pomoci temně modré stuhy a jednoho snadného kouzla, stáhla do neupraveně vypadajícího drdolu, který jí nesmírně slušel. Sem tam z něj vypadávalo pár vlnitých pramínků. Nakonec sáhla po kabátu, pohlédla na hodiny a zjistila, že pokud si nepospíší, tak tam nikdy nebude včas.

Když rázovala dlouhým krokem po Prasinkách, tak se snažila přijít na to, s kým má vlastně schůzku. Přišlo jí, že jediná možná odpověď je Lucius Malfoy, ale ten by neměl mít vycházku do Prasinek a dost pochybovala o tom, že by dokázal proklouznout z Hradu a riskoval tak možné vyloučení nebo kárný postih. Jenže nikdo jiný ji nenapadal. Stála před hostincem a snažila se uklidnit nervozitou a očekáváním bušící srdce. Bez valného úspěchu.

„Tak přece jste přišla,“ ozvalo se jí přímo za zády, až leknutím nadskočila. Prudce se otočila a málem vrazila přímo do vysoké, ramenaté postavy Antonina Dolohova.

„Vy?“ přeptala se nevěřícně. Dolohov jí věnoval pokřivený úsměv.

„Čekala jste snad někoho jiného?“ zeptal se s nebezpečným zábleskem v očích. Hermiona si toho všimla, ale hodlala to ignorovat.

„Možná ano,“ dobírala si ho. Dolohov při té poznámce přimhouřil oči.

„Mohu se zeptat, koho jste asi tak očekávala?“

„Luciuse Malfoye,“ odpověděla bez váhání. Antonin na ni okamžik zíral, než se od srdce rozesmál příjemným smíchem.

„Proč se smějete?“ přeptala se zaraženě Hermiona.

„Protože,“ snažil se popadnout dech,“protože to je směšné. Vy jste čekala toho bledého chlapečka, že by vám napsal takový dopis, který jsem vám poslal? Opravdu si myslíte, že by si nehrál na gentlemana a nechtěl po vás souhlas?“ Dolohov se stále pochechtával. Teď byla řada na Hermioně, aby po něm sekla rozčileným pohledem.

„Zatímco vy nejste gentleman,“ pronesla jakoby nic, otočila se na patě a chystala se odejít.

„Alespoň to o sobě netvrdím,“ zarazil ji, když ji chytil za ruku. Rychle srovnal krok s ní, provlékl si její paži pod rukou, kde ji ještě pro jistotu držel druhou rukou v rukavici. „Odpusťte, Hermiono, ale to pomyšlení bylo prostě neodolatelně směšné. Nechápejte to špatně, není to výsměch vůči vám,“ snažil se ji uklidnit.

Došli na konec vesnice, kde se zastavili a on konečně pustil její ruku ze svého sevření. Okamžitě od něj poodstoupila. Zahleděla se do dálky na zasněženou krajinu.

„Víte, Dolohove, Lucius má své přednosti, které vy jen těžko oceníte,“ pronesla bezbarvě a vyčkávala, zda se na její návnadu chytí. Nezklamal ji, i když to dopadlo trochu jinak, než si původně plánovala.

„A to jsou jaké, když vynecháme obrovské jmění a úchvatný rodokmen?“ ptal se. Hermiona se zády k němu sehnula, nabrala si hrst sněhu a uplácala ji do pevné koule, než se odhodlala odpovědět.

„Třeba inteligenci, něžnost a trpělivost,“ prohlásila, než se prudce otočila a vší silou po něm hodila kouli. Nečekal to, a tak ho zasáhla do ramene, kde koule zanechala sněhový otisk na jeho na míru šitém kabátě. Okamžik se měřili pohledy, než se Dolohov sehnul, udělal sněhovou kouli a bez milosti ji po ní hodil. I jemu se podařilo zasáhnout ji. A ani nevěděli jak a strhla se bitva. Bez nejmenší milosti se trefovali jeden do druhého. Hermiona se nakonec s rukama nad hlavou vyplížila z úkrytu za stromem.

„Milost, vzdávám se,“ křikla ke svému soupeři. Dolohov na ni hleděl lehce podezíravým pohledem, ale viděl, že měla prázdné ruce, a tak pustil poslední sněhovou kouli, co měl připravenou a došel až k ní.

„Jaká bude má výhra?“ zeptal se se zájmem. Hermioně z tónu jeho hlubokého hlasu přeběhlo po páteři velice příjemné zamrazení.

„Co bys rád?“ Dolohov si položil prsty na bradu a předstíral, že o tom přemýšlí.

„Polibek,“ odpověděl nakonec. Hermiona vykulila oči překvapením a úžasem, než přikývla. Pomalinku se šourala k vyčkávajícímu Dolohovovi, který ji propaloval šedozelenýma očima dravé šelmy. Hermiona cítila, jak jí buší srdce, když se přiblížila tak na dva kroky a začala kolem Dolohova kroužit. Nechal ji hrát její hru a trpělivě vyčkával na svou odměnu. Hermiona se najednou bleskurychle sehnula, nabrala hrst sněhu a nacpala ji Antoninovi za límec. Ten hrubě zaklel a snažil se ho vyklepat, zatímco mladá žena se od srdce smála. Nakonec si musel kabát rozepnout a sníh z něj vyklepat dřív, než stihne roztát.

„Ty malá potvoro,“ zavrčel a dvěma skoky ji chytil, i když se pokusila utéct. Hermiona se mu zadívala do obličeje a smích jí rázem zamrznul na rtech. Najednou jí opět připomněl dravou šelmu, která dostihla svou kořist. Zapřela se mu dlaněmi o hrudník v pokusu vynutit si trochu prostoru, avšak její společník ji držel pevně. Sklonil se a bez ostychu přitisknul své rty na její. Hermiona ucítila příval vzrušení, když cítila, jak se snaží vynutit si vstup do jejích úst. Nebyla úplně hloupá a samozřejmě už se líbala. Avšak tohle byl jiný pocit. Nebylo to neohrabané ani nešikovné, i Hermiona poznala, že Dolohov je zkušený muž. O to víc ji to pomyšlení vzrušilo. Nakonec se tomu poddala a pootevřela ústa. Okamžitě vklouznul dovnitř jazykem a pohrával si s ní. Spokojeně zamručel, když ucítil, jak mu ruce ostýchavě posunula na ramena a opatrně mu jeho laskání oplácela. Po době, co Hermioně přišla jako nekonečnost se od ní odtáhnul, čímž si od ní vysloužil zmatené zakňourání. Chraplavě se zasmál, než promluvil.

„Jsi tak sladce nevinná. Nejraději bych tě líbal, dokud bys mi neroztála v náručí,“ přiznal. Mladá žena v jeho náručí zrudla od kořínků vlasů snad až po špičky prstů u nohou. Poprvé v životě jí došla slova a jen omámeně hleděla do nebezpečně nádherného obličeje padlého anděla, který shodou okolností patřil Antoninu Dolohovovi. Jenže to nebyl ten samý člověk, který se ji pokusil zabít. _Ještě ne,_ poopravila se v duchu.

„Myslím, že jsi unavená, doprovodím tě domů,“ prohlásil. Hermiona jen přikývla a v duchu přemýšlela, proč cítila takové vzrušení jen z jediného polibku a ani ji nenapadlo se zamyslet nad tím, jak Dolohov může vědět, kde bydlí.

Zastavili před jejím domkem a Hermiona nervózně přešlápla z nohy na nohu.

„Jak jsi věděl, kde bydlím?“ ptala se zmateně, když konečně našla slova. Antonin se samolibě zazubil.

„Nejen Malfoy je inteligentní,“ rýpnul si do ní. Hermiona jen protočila oči v sloup a vydala se ke dveřím.

„D-dáš si čaj?“ zakoktala se. Antonin na ni hleděl se směsí překvapení a očekávání. „No, jsi asi promrzlý, tak jsem myslela...“ Tápala po slovech, ale když žádná nenašla, tak jen bezmocně rozhodila rukama. Dolohov nakonec ukončil její trápení a přikývnul.

Odložila jejich kabáty a zatímco připravovala čaj, tak nechala svého společníka, aby se rozhlédl po domě. K jejímu ulehčení se již o nic nepokusil.

Upíjeli horký čaj a bavili se o různých věcech, i když nakonec se dostali k zaklínadlům a vášnivě debatovali o tom či onom kouzlu, a jak ho lze upravit. Hermiona musela uznat, že ten muž byl sice arogantní, ale stejně tak oplýval i mimořádnou inteligencí. Za pomoci hůlky odvelela jejich hrnečky do dřezu v kuchyni a chystala se navrhnout nové téma, když ucítila, jak na ni upřeně hledí.

„Co je? Mám snad na tváři nějakou šmouhu nebo mi narostla druhá hlava?“ ptala se pobaveně, jelikož se v jeho společnosti dokázala příjemně uvolnit. Antonin jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dovol mi tě znovu držet v náruči,“ zašeptal nakonec. Jeho prosba Hermionu absolutně vykolejila.

„Prosím?“ zeptala se ohromeně. Antonin trpělivě zopakoval svá předchozí slova. Šokovaně na něj hleděla s rozpaky zrudlými tvářemi.

„Proč myslíš, že ti to ještě někdy dovolím?“

„Protože jsem tady, _med_ ,“ zachraplal a Hermiona cítila, jak se jí v podbřišku napíná podivný pocit, který nedokázala zařadit.

„Co znamená to slovo?“ ptala se, aby se pokusila odvést jeho pozornost. Antonin se jen lišácky usmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Za polibek ti to řeknu,“ vemlouval se jí dál. Hermiona se však bála, že by mu mohla zcela podlehnout. Bála se, že by se stala jen dalším zářezem na jeho pažbě a o to ani za mák nestála.

„Na to už ti neskočím,“ odbyla ho.

„Škoda,“ poznamenal a zvednul se z pohovky.

„Jestli jsem tě urazila, tak se omlouvám, ale nehodlám být jen další žena v dlouhé řadě, Dolohove,“ pronesla nakonec s veškerou odvahou, kterou v sobě našla. Tázavě pozvednul jedno obočí.

„Příjemné vědět, co si o mně myslíš,“ pronesl ledově a dlouhými kroky zamířil ke vchodovým dveřím. Hermiona vyskočila ze svého místa. Chtěla vyřešit tohle nedorozumění, jenže nějak nevěděla jak toho docílit.

„Stůj, Antonine!“ vyhrkla nakonec, když ji nic lepšího nenapadlo. K jejímu překvapení se zastavil, i když viděla, jak má záda ztuhlá napětím.

„Nechtěla jsem tě urazit,“ pronesla tiše. Antonin se k ní otočil a v očích mu plál vztek. Najednou vypadal divoce a opravdu nebezpečně. Hermiona se zajíkla a bezděky si přitiskla ruku na hruď.

„Myslíš si o mně, že jsem tě v podstatě přinutil, abys mě pozvala dál. Dále si zjevně myslíš, že jsem násilník nebo co. Copak si vážně myslíš, že kdybych byl takový, tak by mě zastavilo tvoje odmítnutí? Kdybych totiž chtěl, tak bych tě prostě vtlačil do téhle pohovky a vzal si tvoje sladké tělo, ale já to neudělal a ani jsem to udělat nechtěl,“ pronesl těžce a s pečlivě odsekávanými slovy. Hermiona věděla, že někde udělala chybu, jenže nějak nevěděla kde a jakou. Cítila, jak jí v očích štípou slzy. Natáhla k němu ruku, avšak Dolohov se nehnul ani o píď, jen ji dál propaloval zlostným pohledem.

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou a popošla o pár kroků kupředu.

„Já jen nechci skončit, jako něčí trofej. Jako zářez na pažbě,“ pronesla nakonec, než nechala svou ruku klesnout k boku.

„A co chceš?“ zavrčel poněkud méně mrazivě, což jí dodalo naději. Mladá žena se nad jeho otázkou na okamžik zamyslela.

„Být víc, než jen jedna z dlouhé řady žen,“ odvětila nakonec upřímně.

„Žádná jako ty neexistuje. Nevím proč. Nikdy jsem nevěřil na něco takového, jako je láska na první pohled. Ale s tebou se cítím jinak, _med_.“

„Nemohu ti nic slíbit, ale můžeme pro začátek zkusit být přátelé?“ dotázala se nakonec s nevinným pohledem v těch nádherných hnědozlatých očích. Antonin přikývnul, i když si nebyl jist, zda může být pouze její přítel.

„Dobrou noc,“ pronesl nakonec, než se se oblékl a vyšel do chladného jarního vzduchu.

Hermiona se svlékla a zhroutila se do postele. Dnešní den pro ni byl náročný. Objevilo se tolik zmatečných emocí a ona nějak netušila, jak se s nimi vypořádat. Nakonec se rozhodla, že to bude chtít čas.

-xoOox-

V Prasinkách se to v sobotu hemžilo studenty. Zdálo se, že dostali ještě volný víkend před blížícími se prázdninami.

„Hermiono?“ ozval se z kuchyně Abeův hlas. Hermiona odnesla prázdné sklo a vydala se za ním.

„Ano, Abe?“

„Byl tu mladý Malfoy a ptal se, zda bych tě na dnešek alespoň na chvíli nepropustil,“ pronesl jakoby nic, zatímco dochucoval něco, co se vařilo ve velkém hrnci na sporáku. Hermiona se zmateně zamračila.

„Proč?“

„Chce si s tebou vyjít, myslím, že o tebe má zájem,“ mrknul na ni s vševědoucím úsměvem. Hermiona protočila oči v sloup a povzdechla si. Po tom, co se v týdnu sešla s Dolohovem, to byla jen další komplikace. Ale neměla to srdce Luciuse odmítnout.

„Můžu tedy jít?“ přeptala se ještě pro jistotu. Abe se na ni podíval, a pak přikývnul.

„Staví se tu pro tebe.“

„Dobrá, do té doby pomůžu s obsluhou na place,“ pousmála se a se zavířením sukně zmizela. Aberforth se uchechtnul a přemýšlel, jak tohle dopadne. Samozřejmě by byl rád, kdyby jeho mladá pomocnice našla štěstí, na druhou stranu však musel stále přemýšlet o jejích slovech, když se setkali. Měla v plánu změnit svou budoucnost a on měl vtíravý pocit, že to nebyla jen pouhá fráze. Nějak uvnitř věděl, že to myslela smrtelně vážně.

Hermiona nosila na stůl pivo, máslový ležák nebo i panáky ohnivé whisky či jídlo z kuchyně, než polevil první nápor návštěvníků. S ulehčením uklízela umyté sklenice na police a kasírovala zákazníky, kteří se chystali odejít. Bylo už pozdní odpoledne, když se objevila bledá tvář Luciuse Malfoye.

„Abe, odcházím!“ křikla ke kuchyni, odkud se linula skvělá vůně jídla, než si svlékla zástěru a vzala si kabát.

„Tak kam půjdeme?“ zeptala se, jakmile vyšli na čerstvý vzduch. Lucius ji opatrně vzal za ruku a odnavigoval ji do jakési maličké čajovny, kde nebylo tak narváno, jako u Třech košťat.

„Vypadá to tady útulně,“ pronesla, když se usadili ve vzdáleném rohu, kde měli jakousi iluzi soukromí.

„Jsem rád, že se ti to tady líbí,“ pronesl spokojeně její společník. Okamžik byli ticho, než se jim podařilo si z nepřeberné nabídky vybrat, co si dají za čaj.

„Tak jak jde tvůj poslední rok?“ zeptala se, když starší muž přijal jejich objednávku a oni opět zůstali sami. Lucius se zatvářil útrpně.

„Není to kdovíjaké, ale myslím, že OVCE složím bez větších problémů s celkem slušnými výsledky. A chtěla jsi mi tím nevinně připomenout, že jsi starší?“ rýpnul si do ní. Hermiona se lehce začervenala a sklopila pohled do klína.

„Ne o tolik, aby to mělo velký význam,“ zamumlala nakonec. Lucius se zasmál, než jí dvěma prsty zvednul bradu, aby se jí mohl podívat do obličeje.

„Jsem rád, že to vnímáš takhle,“ pronesl zvláštním tónem. Těkala mu po tváři a na bradě ji pálily jeho prsty. Najednou si uvědomila, že ji hodlá políbit a pokusila se couvnout, ale její reakce byla příliš pomalá. Luciusovy rty se zlehka snesly na její. Hermiona překvapeně ztuhla, než se pokusila uvolnit. Pootevřela rty a on jí šťastně vklouzl jazykem do úst. Hermiona se mu polibek snažila opětovat. Jenže to nebylo snadné, v hlavě se jí vynořila vzpomínka na Dolohovův polibek, a tak raději jejich polibek ukončila.

Přisunul si židli blíž k ní, když jim přinesli jejich objednané čaje.

„Hermiono, dovol mi tě vzít na oslavu výročí mých rodičů,“ zeptal se nakonec a Hermiona spatřila, jak ho zaplavila nejistota. Bylo tak strašně zvláštní vidět Luciuse Malfoye nervózního, že se málem rozesmála. V jejím čase to byl arogantní a chladný muž, ale tady to byl ještě nervózní mladík.

„Kdy se to koná a kdo tam všechno bude? Nebude tvůj otec proti?“ zeptala se. Lucius se spokojeně opřel v židli a konečky prstů ji hladil po hřbetu ruky.

„Za dva týdny o jarních prázdninách. Budou tam všichni, kdo něco znamenají, tak jako obvykle. Můj otec trval na tom, abych tě přivedl, myslím, že jsi ho zaujala na tom bále Ministerstva,“ pronesl ledabyle, jako by bylo naprosto běžné, že na rodinných oslavách se objevují význační lidé. Ale možná to tak bylo. Přece jen Malfoyovi byli velice stará a významná rodina.

„Jaké oblečení si mám pořídit?“ zeptala se na praktickou stránku věci.

„To už je zařízené. Můj otec ti nechal šít šaty u Madam Malkinové, takže je zaručené, že ti dobře sednou a budou ti doručeny včas,“ prohlásil. Hermiona na něj hleděla šokovaná jeho samozřejmostí.

„Prosím?“ ptala se nevěřícně.

„Slyšela jsi, šaty ti dorazí, ty se o nic takového starat nemusíš.“

„A co mám tedy dělat?“ ptala se bezbarvě. Lucius, jako kdyby si její náhlé změny nálady nevšimnul.

„Být nádherná,“ zašeptal jí do ucha. Hermiona se ošila. Najednou jí už s tímhle mladíkem nebylo tak dobře, jako před pouhými pár minutami. Měla pocit, že se zapletla do hry, u které nezná všechna pravidla. Ani trochu se jí ten pocit nelíbil.

„Doprovodím tě k Abeovi, už musím jít zpátky do Hradu,“ pronesl asi po hodině, kdy popíjeli svůj čaj a povídali si. Hermiona jen přikývla. Dovolila mu, aby ji držel za ruku, zatímco se vraceli ke Kančí hlavě. Když dorazili ke vchodu, tak se Lucius zastavil, přitáhnul si ji do náruče s sklonil se pro další polibek. Hermiona se snažila uvolnit, ale prostě to už nedokázala, proto jejich polibek, co nejrychleji ukončila.

„Děkuji za dnešní den a pozvání, Luciusi,“ loučila se. Malfoyovi na tváři vykvetl sebejistý úsměv.

„Já děkuji, Hermiono, a uvidíme se za pár dní na oslavě výročí,“ prohlásil a cudně jí lípnul polibek na tvář, než ji tam nechal stát.

„Abe!“ křikla, když vešla do hospody, která už byla zavřená. Vždy, když tu byl sám, tak zavíral brzy. Jakmile se objevila jeho vysoká, hubená postava, tak si Hermionin pocit frustrace našel svůj cíl.

„Věděl jsi, že mě chtěl pozvat na oslavu výročí jeho rodičů?“ křičela s rukama položenýma na kyčlích. Ve vzduchu byl cítit lehký závan magie.

„Řekl mi to, když se ptal, zda ti dám volno, proč?“ ptal se zmateně její zaměstnavatel.

„A řekl jsi mu, že nemám žádné šaty?“ zlobila se a z očí jí šlehaly blesky. Abe na ni zmateně hleděl, než zamítavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Víš dobře, že tohle bych si nedovolil, holka. Co se stalo? Vypadáš, jako bys prožila něco nepříjemného a ne rande s mladým, pohledným mužem.“

„Protože jeho otec nějak dostal z Madam Malkinové moje míry a nechal mi podle nich ušít šaty a to vše ještě dřív, než jsem řekla, že tam přijdu,“ zlobila se, ale bylo vidět, že její zlost slábne.

„A je to tak špatné?“

„Ano,“ soptila,“protože já nejsem nějaká pitomá panenka, kterou si každý může ozdobit podle libosti. Mám i mozek!“ dodala nakonec.

„Hermiono, děvče, uklidni se prosím,“ snažil se to Abe zamést pod koberec, i když tušil, že nemá moc šancí. Hermiona vytáhla hůlku a Abe už už sahal po svojí, ale nebylo to třeba. Začala za pomocí kouzel uklízet binec, který tu zůstal. O dvě hodiny později se to u Kančí hlavy lesklo čistotou a Hermiona se tvářila klidněji.

„Dobrou noc,“ procedila mezi zuby ledově, než za nimi zabouchla dveře, které Abe kouzlem zamknul.

„Dobrou,“ odpověděl znepokojeně a ještě hodnou chvíli se díval na její vzdalující se postavu, než se vydal k sobě domů.

Sotva ze sebe doma shodila kabát, tak všechny dnešní zážitky sepsala na papír a než si to stihla rozmyslet, tak to zalepila do obálky a jen zabalená do šálu rázovala k soví poště. Zaplatila poplatek a odevzdala svůj dopis. Pak se šourala domů a nechala ledový vzduch, aby zklidnil její rozbouřenou mysl.

Věděla, že odpověď přijde nejdříve zítra, a tak se převlékla do noční košilky, vzala si jednu z nových knih a zahrabala se pod peřinu u sebe v ložnici. Nakonec usnula s knihou v ruce. Ráno se probudila rozbolavělá a unavená. Uvařila si silnou černou kávu a pročítala si Denního věštce, když pootevřeným oknem přilétla sova. Hermiona jí bezmyšlenkovitě odebrala dopis, podrbala ptáčka mezi křídly a usadila se v křesle u krbu. Rychle si pročítala řádky napsané již známým rukopisem. Na konci dopisu ještě našla doušku, že když si bude chtít promluvit, tak může pomocí letaxu zavolat. Pousmála se. I přesto, že jejich poslední shledání nedopadlo úplně nejlépe, tak se zdálo, že Dolohov chápe její pocity a obavy.

Nabrala hrst letaxu, vhodila ho do krbu, kde plameny zezelenaly, pomyslela na adresu, kterou jí napsal a zavolala ho jménem. Chtěla prostě jenom vyzkoušet, zda to funguje nebo jí tahal za nos. Odstoupila od krbu a čekala. Netrvalo to dlouho a z krbu vyšel Dolohov v černé košili s dlouhými rukávy a kalhotách dokonale obepínajících jeho dlouhé nohy a pěkný zadek. Hermiona ho vykuleně sledovala a bezděky si přitáhla župan blíž k tělu. Antonin ji přelétnul pohledem a tázavě vyklenul jedno obočí.

„Má to být pozvání?“ zavrčel hrdelně. Hermiona zrudla a snažila se zakrýt, jak jen to dokázala. Marně. Tenký župánek spíše odhaloval, než skrýval.

„Já-omlouvám se, chtěla jsem jen vyzkoušet, zda to funguje,“ koktala.

„Teď vidíš, že funguje, malá čarodějko.“ Oprášil si ramena a udělal dlouhý krok k ní. Hermiona chtěla ustoupit, ale zjistila, že má za zády pohovku. Neměla kam utéci.

„Antonine,“ zašeptala a těkala mu po obličeji nejistým pohledem. Pousmál se koutkem úst.

„Mladý Malfoy už ti nepřipadá tak úžasný, jako předtím?“ ptal se jí výsměšně. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou.

„Je těžké se cítit dobře vedle někoho, kdo o mě přemýšlí, jako nejspíše o dobré chovné klisně a navíc, navíc jsem...“ koktala, a tak raději nakonec zmlkla. Dolohov naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Navíc co?“ ptal se naléhavě, zatímco udělal poslední krok, který ji od něj dělil.

„No... Ne, nic,“ snažila se tuto debatu ukončit, avšak zdálo se, že Dolohov se v tom hodlá rýpat dál.

„Pověz nebo tě ohnu přes koleno a naplácám ti na holou,“ vyhrožoval pořád s tím svým poloúsměvem a Hermiona nějak nevěděla, zda to myslí vážně. I tak ale cítila, jak jí při jeho slovech naskočila husí kůže a cítila, že ji ta představa vzrušila, což ji znepokojilo ještě víc, než ta samotná představa.

„Tak bude to?“ ptal se a v očích se mu blýsklo očekáváním. Hermiona se napřímila do celé své výšky, zhluboka se nadechla a zahleděla se mu do těch šedozelených očí plných hříšných příslibů. Polkla, než promluvila.

„U Merlinových vousů, tohle je trapné,“ zaklela. „Když mě políbil, tak jsem si vzpomněla na to, jak jsi mě líbal ty,“ zadrmolila nakonec. Na tváři jejího společníka se objevil spokojený úsměv kočky, která sežrala paničce kanárka.

„Že bych tedy přece jen měl šanci, _med_?“

„Kéž bych jen věřila, že jsi klíč ke spokojené budoucnosti, Antonine,“ odvětila zoufale.

„A nemohu jím být?“ Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Já nevím, prostě to nevím a to mě ničí,“ zamumlala. Antonin si ji přitáhnul do náruče. Ne, aby ji sváděl, ale aby jí nabídnul jistou útěchu. Zdálo se mu, že to potřebovala.

„Kdybys jen nebyl tak zatraceně pohledný,“ zamumlala do látky jeho košile a drobnou pěstičkou ho bouchla do ramene. Antonin se srdečně zachechtal.

Hermiona ucítila, že ji políbil do vlasů.

„Nedělej to, prosím,“ varovala ho.

„Bojíš se mě?“ Cítil, jak zavrtěla hlavou.

„Bojím se sebe. Bojím se, že bych ti podlehla a to by byl konec. Bojím se, že nebudu chtít být jen přítelkyně. A bojím se, že by to mohlo mít nedozírné následky,“ prozradila, aniž by mu pohlédla do obličeje.

„Měla bys méně přemýšlet,“ podotknul, chytil ji za paže a odtáhl ji od sebe jen natolik, aby jí hleděl do tváře.

„Možná. A nebo bys mě neměl pokoušet,“ špičkovala.

„Já nebyl ten, kdo mě sem zavolal a byl ještě v županu.“ Hermiona zrudla nad jeho poznámkou. Opět si byla až nepříjemně vědoma svého nedostatečného oblečení.

„Ale já tě nesvádím!“ opáčila nabroušeně.

„Ne, ty mě totiž škádlíš a to je snad ještě horší. Myslím, že bych ti skutečně měl naplácat na tu tvojí malou prdelku.“ Hermiona na něj vykulila oči, což ho opět rozesmálo. Nakonec se i Hermiona smála s ním. Jeho smích byl příjemně nakažlivý a ona se bavila i absurditou téhle situace.

„Jsi nemožný!“

„Možná, ale máš pro mě slabost,“ prohlásil arogantně. Hermiona věděla, že má pravdu. Táhlo ji to k tomu hříšníkovi a chvílemi si přála, aby nemusela řešit budoucnost celého světa a mohla jednat dle toho, co cítí.

Stoupla si na špičky a pevně ho objala kolem krku.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptala mu u ucha. Antonin cítil, že začíná být vzrušený z toho, jak se k němu tisklo celé její štíhlé tělo. Dělila je jen tenká vrstva oblečení a on zatoužil, aby byla nahá. Nedokázal se ovládnout a začal ji dlouhými tahy hladit po zádech. I Hermiona propadla nutkání uvnitř ní a něžně ho políbila ze strany na krk. Cítila, jak vydechnul překvapením.

„ _Med_ ,“ vydechnul skoro neslyšně se zavřenýma očima.

„Co to znamená?“ šeptala se rty přitisknutými na kůži jeho krku.

„Miláček,“ odpověděl samozřejmě, než ji chytil velkýma rukama v pase a zvednul ji, aby ji políbil na ústa. Hermiona vyjekla nad tou nečekanou akcí, avšak i tak mu vyšla vstříc. Cítila, že se její partner snaží být zdrženlivý, ale příliš mu to nešlo, a tak ho kousla do rtu. Antonin hrdelně zamručel a posadil ji na opěradlo kanape, takže měl volné ruce. Jednu ji položil vzadu na zátylek a obtočil si kolem ní její dlouhé vlasy, zatímco druhou nechal položenou na jejím boku. Hermiona ho držela kolem krku, jako by se topila a on byl jediný pevný bod, který by ji mohl udržet nad hladinou.

„Seslalo mi tě samo peklo, abys mě na věky trápila,“ pronesl nakonec zadýchaně, když si opřel čelo o její a hleděl jí zblízka do očí.

„Možná je to spíše naopak,“ podotkla s úsměvem.

„Kéž by vše bylo jinak a my se potkali za jiných okolností,“ povzdechla si a přejela mu rukou po hrudi.

„ _Med_ , i když mi je tvoje blízkost více, než příjemná, tak budu muset jít do práce nebo přijdu pozdě,“ pronesl lítostivě.

„Ach, to jsem nevěděla. Kde pracuješ?“

„Pracuju jako odeklínač u Gringottových,“ zazubil se, a pak už skutečně zmizel ve víru zelených plamenů v krbu.

Hermiona nechápala, co se s ní děje. Před pár dny jí dělalo problém, že ji chtěl líbat a teď mu to dovolila. Ještě k tomu si uvědomila, že by mu jistě dovolila i mnohem víc. Líbil se jí. Měl široká ramena, pevnou čelist, rovný nos, věčně neupravené černé vlasy sahající k límci košile, a jak už si ozkoušela, tak pod látkou jeho košile se skrývaly skutečné svaly. Na okamžik litovala, že musel jít do práce, ale na druhou stranu jí bylo jasné, že by to taky mohl být její konec. Nakonec se i ona převlékla a vyrazila na další směnu U Kančí hlavy, kde na chvíli nebude moci přemýšlet o tom, co se odehrálo mezi ní a Luciusem nebo mezi ní a Dolohovem.


	3. Chapter 3

Dny ubíhaly jeden za druhým v rychlém sledu. Práce, domov, práce, domov, občas odepsat na dopis, a tak stále dokola. Zrovna si lámala hlavu nad tím, kolikátého vlastně je, když jí obrovský výr přinesl velkou krabici. Udiveně na ni hleděla, než poznala značku obchodu madam Malkinové. V Hermioně by se krve nedořezal. V hlavě si rychle projela kalendář a zjistila, že zítra večer je ta oslava výročí Malfoyových. Již předem unavená začala rozvazovat stuhu držící krabici. Skutečně se obávala, co uvnitř najde. Když odklopila víko, tak nakonec otevřela oči a rozhrnula hedvábný papír. Uvnitř ležely úhledně složené smaragdově zelené šaty. Hermiona na ně hleděla úžasem rozšířenýma očima. Látka byla neuvěřitelně jemná. Nedokázala odolat a přivábena krásou toho kousku garderoby, opatrně chytila ramínka šatů a vytáhla je z krabice. Ty šaty jí vyrazily dech a uznávala, že musely stát jmění. Sice Malfoye seniora proklínala za jeho jednání, ale uznávala, že měl vkus. Přiložila si šaty na sebe a zatočila se dokola. Sukně již teď dávala znát, že se kolem ní rozvíří, pokud jí dá tu možnost. Hermiona na sebe byla naštvaná za to, že byla uchvácena těmi šaty. Ale nevzdala by se jich ani za nic. Ne, když už je viděla. Natáhla ruce, aby si ty šaty ještě jednou prohlédla tentokrát zezadu a zalapala po dechu. Šaty měly na zádech hluboký výstřih, takže bylo jasné, že podprsenka ani korzet nepadají v úvahu. Pak jí najednou došlo, že to bude chtít ještě nové boty a punčochy.

„Aberforthe, musím do Londýna!“ zvolala rozjařeně, jakmile přišla do hostince.

„Hádám, že už jsi viděla ty šaty,“ prohlásil s pobaveným úšklebkem. Hermiona přikývla.

„Sice mi stále ještě vadí ten Malfoyův přístup, ale vkus na šaty má skvělý,“ uznala neochotně.

„Jenže potřebuju boty a punčochy,“ přiznala. Aberforth se zaškaredil jen při té představě, že opět pojedou nakupovat.

„Tak pojedeme na Příčnou ulici,“ rozhodl. Hermiona ho prudce objala.

„Klidně to zvládnu i sama, nemusíš se mnou jezdit,“ snažila se ho uchlácholit. Aberforth jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Kdepak, musím dát pozor, aby se ti něco nestalo, mladá dámo. Mám za tebe odpovědnost,“ prohlásil neoblomně.

„Slibuji, že se nezdržíme dlouho.“

„To doufám,“ prohlásil na oko otráveně. Hermiona ho už ale znala natolik dobře, aby věděla, že i on se docela těší z vidiny Příčné ulice. Tentokrát místo přenášení využili Letax. Objevili se v jednom z mnoha krbů postavených jen pro tyto příležitosti stranou od největšího davu.

Hermiona bezradně zamířila mezi lidi a hledala nějakou kouzelnickou obdobu dámského prádla. Aberforth kráčel vedle ní a čas od času se zadíval do nějaké vitríny. Procházeli davem lidí, když si Hermiona najednou uvědomila, že je sama. Zmateně se ohlédla a uviděla Aberfortha stát u maličkého krámku s nenápadnou výlohou. Mezi obočím jí naskočila vráska, když se prodrala zpět k jeho vytáhlé postavě.

„Co tě tak zaujalo?“ ptala se unaveně. Staršího muže pobavilo, že její hlas zněl otráveně. Stejně jako on ani ona nefandila nakupování na rozdíl od většiny čarodějek všeho druhu.

„Myslím, že tohle je spíš něco, co mělo zaujmout tebe, ale nevšimla sis,“ zazubil se a v očích se mu pobaveně zablesklo. Naklonila hlavu na stranu a rychle přelétla očima výlohu.

„Ach,“ vydechla jenom, než vzala za kliku a vstoupila do krámku, kde bylo snad všechno, co čarodějka mohla potřebovat za výbavu.

„Mohu vám pomoci?“ ozvala se žena stojící vedle prodejního pultu. Hermiona si všimla, že je nenápadně nalíčená tak, aby podtrhla výrazné oči a plné rty. Nebyla přímo krásná, ale vyzařovala z ní jakási spokojenost sama se sebou, která jí dodávala kouzlo.

„A-ano, potřebuji punčochy a podvazky, to vše vhodné pod večerní šaty,“ vychrlila Hermiona a nervózně si popotahovala prsty. Žena se vědoucně usmála, prohlédla si ji zkušeným okem a přešla k regálu s vystaveným zbožím. Nakonec před ni vyložila několikero různých punčoch. Hermiona přes ně lehounce přejela prsty, než se zastavila u černých s jemným krajkovým lemem. Prodavačka nadzvedla obočí.

„Slečno, zdá se, že jste si vybrala vítěze. Tenhle typ jsou i moje oblíbené,“ prozradila jí prodavačka s potutelným úsměvem. Hermiona se usmála na oplátku.

„Máte k nim i vhodný podvazkový pás? Nechci nic extravagantního, ale spíše praktického,“ prohlásila rozhodně a stále přejížděla prsty po krajce punčoch. Žena na ni spiklenecky mrkla, než se vrhla pod prodejní pult a vyložila před ní dva kousky. Jeden byl černý a hladký a druhý měl vsadky z jemné síťovinové látky. Hermiona nakonec sáhla po tom hladkém černém.

„Kalhotky máte?“ Mladou ženu ta otázka, tak překvapila, že okamžik na prodavačku jen beze slova hleděla. Nakonec jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Pak bych tedy doporučila tenhle typ vzhledem k vaší štíhlounké postavě,“ řekla a ukázala rukou na jednu řadu nejblíže k ní. Hermiona tam poslušně přešla a přelétla pohledem vystavené kousky. Nakonec ji zaujaly jedny, které vepředu vypadaly, že jsou střižené rovně, ale na zadečku byly vykrojené, takže odhalovaly asi polovinu zadečku své nositelky. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí do obličeje hrne krev, ale odhodlaně je vzala s ramínkem a přihodila na hromádku na pultě.

„Váš snoubenec je jistě šťastný muž, že má ženu s takovým citem pro detail,“ pronesla žena nakonec, když markovala zboží.

„Ale já nemám snoubence,“ odpověděla zmateně Hermiona. Žena se lehce zamračila, ale nakonec nasadila profesionální výraz.

„Jistě brzy budete mít, kráska jako vy nezůstane dlouho sama. Nebojte, ani se nenadějete a budete vdaná,“ snažila se ji uklidnit, avšak na Hermionu měla její slova přesně opačný efekt. Vzala si taštičku se svými novými věcmi, zaplatila a urychleně vyklouzla ven.

Zbytek dne pracovala Hermiona v hostinci a čas od času prohodila pár slov se štamgasty. Věděla, že to prospívá obchodu i dobrým vztahům. Stejně tak přiznávala, že některé z obvyklých hostů má skutečně i ráda. Večer ručně umyla stoly a pozvedala židle. Potřebovala být co nejvíce unavená, aby přišla domů, osprchovala se a usnula. Nechtěla nad ničím přemýšlet, na to bude dost času zítra.

„Hmm, Abe, můžu se na něco zeptat?“ Její zaměstnavatel váhavě přikývnul. „Ta žena v obchodě mě ujišťovala, že se brzy provdám, ale já jsem ještě hrozně mladá na svatbu,“ prohlásila zděšeně. Aberforth si odkašlal, aby skryl rozpaky.

„No, děvče, víš, v téhle době se ženy vdávají brzy, nevím kolik přesně ti je, ale hádám, že zhruba něco kolem dvaceti. Takže asi za pět let už budeš mít status staré panny,“ vysvětlil jí bez toho, že by se zadrhnul. Hermioně při tom prohlášení spadla čelist. Rychle pusu zavřela.

„Chceš mi říct, že jelikož mi je dvacet, tak mám pomalu nejvyšší čas ulovit si ženicha a stát se poslušnou manželkou? To není normální,“ odsoudila to nakonec Hermiona. Aberforth pokrčil rameny.

„I kdyby ses rozhodla nevdat, tak tady u mě budeš mít vždy místo. A nejen pracovní. Mám tě rád, Hermiono, ty moje ztracené děvče,“ prohlásil s rozpačitým výrazem. Hermiona se na něj vděčně usmála.

„Díky, a teď už musíme opravdu zmizet, jinak budu na zítra vypadat nevyspale a příšerně a jistě si nenajdu žádného ženicha,“ zavtipkovala, avšak když spatřila Abeův vážný výraz, tak jí úsměv zamrznul na rtech.

„Buď opatrná, Hermiono, občas dostaneme víc, než co jsme si původně přáli,“ odvětil nakonec, než za nimi zamknul.

„Dobrou noc,“ rozloučili se unisono.

Hermiona stála ve sprše a nechala na sebe stékat vodu tak horkou, jak jen dokázala snést. Nakonec se donutila vylézt ven, osušit se a převléct se do noční košilky. Zachumlala se pod peřinu a skoro okamžitě usnula bezesným spánkem.

-xoOox-

Seděla před zrcadlem oblečená v těch skvostných šatech a snažila se trochu zkrotit své vlasy. Nakonec je opět za pomoci hůlky vyčesala do drdolu, jen kolem obličeje nechala několik volných vlnitých kadeří. Nalíčila se o něco výrazněji, než obvykle. Když pohlédla do zrcadla, tak uviděla velmi hezkou, ale poněkud cizí ženu. Usmála se a cizinka úsměv opětovala. Sáhla po miniaturní lahvičce parfému a trochu si ho kápla na zápěstí a za uši. Nakonec střelila pohledem po hodinách a zjistila, že má nejvyšší čas na odchod. U dveří na sebe hodila dlouhý hřejivý plášť a obula si boty na vysokém podpatku. Díky nim se lem šatů neotíral o zem, ale svůdně se vlnil a čas od času odhalil i nárt nebo kotník zahalený v hedvábné punčošce.

Stála před otevřenou vstupní bránou na Malfoy Manor. V žaludku měla nervózní uzel. Netušila, co ji zde dnes čeká a to se jí ani trošku nelíbilo.

„Slečno, mohu prosit vaše jméno?“ optal se jí muž v livreji, který se objevil kdoví odkud.

„Hermiona Jean Grangerová,“ odpověděla a nervózně si přitáhla plášť blíž k tělu. Vrátný okamžik listoval ve svých deskách, než nakonec přikývnul, něco si zapsal a rukou jí ukázal směrem k čekajícímu kočáru, který ji odvezl přímo před vchod do samotného domu. Opatrně vystoupila a přidržovala si sukni šatů, aby si ji nepřišlápla. Nerada by se uvedla pádem na obličej. Nehodlala být všemu osazenstvu pro smích. U dveří na ni již čekal Lucius. Obdivně ji sjel pohledem, než k ní natáhnul ruku, aby jí pomohl.

„Jsi dnes vskutku nádherná, drahá,“ uvítal ji a vtisknul jí polibek na hřbet ruky. Hermiona způsobně sklopila oči, jak se očekávalo.

„Děkuji, půjdeme dovnitř?“ dotázala se. Lucius stroze přikývnul a odvedl ji do převlékárny, kde jí odebral plášť. Hermiona slyšela, jak na sucho polknul. Šaty jí dokonale padly a on cítil, jak při pohledu na její bílou kůži, kterou odhaloval výstřih, ztrácí kontrolu a krev se mu hrne do slabin.

„Tvůj otec má dobrý vkus, i když mi ty šaty stále přijdou poněkud odvážné,“ poznamenala s pohledem přes rameno upřeným na svého společníka. Nabídnul jí rámě a odváděl ji do sálu, zatímco se snažil myslet na něco jiného, než na to, že šaty při každém jejím pohybu střídavě odhalovaly a zahalovaly její dokonalé křivky.

Vtiskl jí do ruky sklenku lehkého vína. Hermiona z něj opatrně upila, zatímco se rozhlížela kolem. Neměla na tenhle dům dobré vzpomínky, ale snažila se je potlačit. Byla to minulost nebo vlastně možná budoucnost. Při tom pomyšlení se otřásla. Lucius si toho všimnul.

„Děje se něco?“ ptal se starostlivě. Hermiona se pousmála a zavrtěla hlavou.

„To nic, jen mi to připadá zvláštní. Nikdy jsem na podobných akcích nebyla, až do nedávna,“ snažila se to zamluvit. „Kolik tu proboha bude lidí?“ zeptala se nakonec se zvědavostí sobě vlastní. Lucius se ušklíbnul.

„Zhruba do hodiny se to tady naplní všemi hosty, které pozvali moji drazí rodiče. Mám pocit, že otec něco chystá, ale netuším co,“ poznamenal lehce podrážděným hlasem. V Hermioně opět zahlodal pocit, že se dostala do hry, kde nezná pravidla a při tom má přidělenou nějakou roli. Čas plynul a přesně dle Luciusových slov se obrovský taneční sál začal plnit lidmi. Byli tu muži v klasické černobílé kombinaci a mezi nimi zářily ženy v různých barvách šatů.

„Zatanči si se mnou,“ vybídl ji Lucius, když konečně začala hrát hudba. Hermiona se nechala poslušně odvést na parket. Přišlo jí, že její podpatky na dlaždicích sálu vydávají neskutečný rámus, ale zdálo se, že to byl jen její pocit. Hrál valčík a ona se soustředila, aby neškobrtla. Lucius nebyl špatný tanečník, ale na Dolohova nebo toho tajemného muže ze zahrad neměl. Možná až odroste z chlapeckého věku. Hermiona s ulehčením vydechla, když bez pohromy dokončili tanec.

Ozvalo se ostré cinkání skla, jako když někdo ťukne lžičkou do sklenky.

„Dámy a pánové, vítám vás na oslavách dvacátého výročí svatby s mojí nádhernou ženou Ariadnou,“ pronesl zvučným hlasem a pozvedl číši k plavovlasé ženě stojící vedle něj. Ta se nacvičeně usmála a pozvedla číši na oplátku. „Bavte se s námi v tento nádherný den!“ pronesl nakonec, než se napil. Společenská akce tedy byla skutečně oficiálně zahájena, když se sálem prohnalo zatleskání po hostitelově přípitku.

Večer pokračoval v poměrně stejném duchu, jako když se zúčastnila Ministerského bálu. Šla od jednoho tanečníka ke druhému. Občas jí však bylo dovoleno si jeden či dva kousky odpočinout a ochutnat něco více z lahůdek nabízených na nespočetných stolcích. Upíjela přitom spokojeně víno a rozhlížela se kolem.

„Jsem rád, že vám ty šaty padnou,“ pronesl najednou za ní hlas jejich hostitele.

„Ano, děkuji vám za ně, pane Malfoyi, byl to nečekaný a mimořádně štědrý dar,“ pronesla milým hlasem, ale oči měla ledově chladné. Abraxas si toho buď nevšimnul nebo to prostě přehlížel.

„Víte, Hermiono,“ začal a upil ze své sklenky, než pokračoval,“tak trochu jsem hledal a zjistil jsem, že pocházíte z velmi staré rodiny, která je však dnes již skoro zapomenutá. Víte, že Grangerovi bývali velmi vážení?“ přeptal se. Hermiona strnule přikývla, jako kdyby to všechno věděla. Ale nějak to nedokázala pochopit, copak někdo zařídil i její rodokmen? V duchu si přísahala, že to musí zjistit.

„A já bych byl rád, kdybych takto významnou osobu, jakou je poslední potomek rodu Grangerů, mohl představit pár významným lidem, kteří o vás projevili zájem. I to byl důvod proč jsem vás pozval a ne jen naléhání mého drahého syna, kterého jste zdá se okouzlila.“

„Ach,“ odpověděla jenom. Na nic lepšího se prostě nevzmohla. Abraxas již na nic nečekal a odváděl ji ke smíšené skupince na druhé straně sálu.

„Vážení, tohle je ztracená a znovu nalezená dědička jména Grangerů. _Slečna_ Hermiona Jean,“ řekl s důrazem na slovo slečna, což Hermioně neušlo. Několik přítomných dam jí věnovalo ledový úsměv, zatímco muži si ji bedlivě prohlédli.

„Velmi nás těší, že vás poznáváme, slečno,“ pronesli nakonec jako jeden muž. Hermionu opět přepadla příšerná nervozita. Snažila se s nimi zdvořile konverzovat, když najednou koutkem oka zachytila vysokou postavu se širokými rameny.

„Omluvte mne, támhle je jeden můj známý a ráda bych ho pozdravila,“ omluvila se a kvapně odešla. V zádech ještě hodnou chvíli cítila pohledy, které na ni upírala ona skupinka.

„Pane Dolohove?“ začala nejistě, když došla k tomu muži, kterého zahlédla. Muž se k ní otočil a ona se setkala s pohledem tak temně modrých očí, že se jí zdály skoro fialové.

„Myslím, že jste se spletla, slečno?“ zeptal se cizinec s tázavě pozvednutým obočím. Ztratila na okamžik řeč, než se dokázala vzpamatovat ze své chyby.

„Hermiona Jean Grangerová,“ pronesla nakonec mdle. Podle hlasu to byl ten namyšlený muž, který ji přinutil si s ním zatančit v zahradách a ještě měl tu drzost ji políbit.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle,“ představil se nakonec s očima upřenýma do jejího obličeje, jako kdyby ji studoval. V Hermioně by se krve nedořezal, když si uvědomila s kým má tu čest, ale navenek nedala naprosto nic znát. Uvnitř ní se zvedla panika. Čekala ledacos, ale ne to, že Lord Voldemort bude nebezpečně pohledný muž s obrovským charisma. Bylo v něm něco nebezpečného stejně jako v Antoninovi, došlo jí.

„Promiňte spletla jsem si vás s přítelem,“ omluvila se a chystala se odejít. Zastavil ji však mužův hlas.

„Kdepak tentokrát mi tak snadno neutečete,“ prohlásil sebejistě. „Chci další tanec.“ Hermiona na něj hleděla očima rozšířenýma překvapením. Ten drzý, namyšlený floutek!

„Děkuji, ale raději si dám další víno,“ odmítla rezolutně a odcházela směrem k číšníkovi, který procházel kolem s podnosem. Než stihla sáhnout po sklenici, tak ji zastavil. Chytil ji za paži a obrátil směrem k sobě. V očích měl nečitelný výraz.

„Mne jen tak neodbudete, slečno,“ řekl a sledoval, jak se jí v obličeji prostřídalo několik různých emocí. Nejvýraznější byl vztek.

„A já si zase nenechám poroučet!“ sykla na něj. „Teď mě laskavě pusťte,“ řekla ledově a sjela ho znechuceným pohledem. Tom se zasmál, lehce s ní smýknul, aby mu spadla do náruče a odvedl ji tanečním krokem na parket. Snažila se pod jeho vedením uvolnit, ale zdálo se jí to jako nemožný úkol, když nyní věděla s kým má tu čest. Z celého srdce toužila, aby již byl konec a ona mohla utéct alespoň na opačnou stranu místnosti.

„Zelená vám velmi sluší,“ pronesl, když dokončili otočku. Hermiona na něj jen zmateně hleděla. Kdyby se odvážila, tak by se nad absurditou téhle situace rozesmála.

Hudba konečně dohrála a Hermiona se chtěla rozloučit, ale bylo jí v tom zabráněno. Ten namyšlený parchant ji nepouštěl, jen ji vzal kolem pasu i za ruku, aby se mu nemohla vyvléci a odváděl ji stranou do relativně prázdného místa sálu.

„Co si to…?“ zaprotestovala, ale jeho pohled ji okamžitě umlčel. Nechtěla dělat scény a její společník si toho byl dobře vědom.

„Slečno Grangerová, chci vám učinit nabídku,“ pronesl ledabyle, ale ona viděla, jak se mu zalesklo v těch úchvatných očích. Přišlo jí absolutně nefér, že někdo kdo v budoucnu uvrhne svět do temnoty a zmaří neskutečné množství životů, oplývá takovou krásou a osobním kouzlem. A ještě více se nenáviděla za to, že se jí líbí.

„A to jakou?“ odsekla hněvivě, zatímco ho probodávala zlostným pohledem. Riddle si z toho však nic nedělal.

„Dovolíte mi, abych se vám dvořil,“ prohlásil sebevědomě bez toho, že by chodil kolem horké kaše. Vytřeštěně na něj zírala.

„Prosím?“

„Slyšela jste dobře. Hodlám se o vás ucházet. Jistě nejsem první, ale myslím, že seznáte, že jsem dobrá partie,“ usmál se samolibě, až se mu zableskly rovné, bílé zuby.

„Nehledám manžela,“ odsekla a cítila, jak se v ní zvedá vlna nevole.

„Já ale slyšel něco jiného. Jste poslední z rodu Grangerů, takže ať chcete nebo ne, budete si muset dříve či později vybrat manžela,“ oznámil jí, jako kdyby to byla ta nejjasnější věc pod sluncem.

„A tím hodláte být vy?“ zasyčela na něj. Riddleovi se líbilo, jak jí v očích jiskří zlost.

„Jsem mocný, dobře zajištěný, mám dobrý původ a navíc jsem prý i pohledný, takže si myslím, že jsem více než vhodná partie pro někoho tak vyjímečného, jako jste vy.“ Hermiona se už neudržela a začala se pochechtávat. Budoucí černokněžník na ni hleděl se zmateným výrazem v očích.

„O-omlouvám se,“ odpověděla, když se konečně uklidnila a opatrně si otřela oči, aby si nerozmazala řasenku.

„Mám vám dokázat, že jsme si předurčeni?“ dotázal se nakonec netrpělivě.

„Ne děkuji, teď mě omluvte, musím se vzdálit,“ vyhrkla a zmizela směrem k toaletám, aby zmizela z jeho dosahu.

Hleděla na sebe do zrcadla a snažila se hystericky nesmát. Nakonec si opláchla krk studenou vodou a opatrně se proplížila ven ze sálu, aby ji nemohl nikdo zastavit. Procházela se v přízemí v opuštěné chodbě, když ji najednou překryla ústa velká ruku a vtáhla ji po zádech do opuštěného výklenku zakrytého závěsem.

„Nekřič, _med_ ,“ zašeptal jí do ucha známý hlas. Okamžitě se uvolnila a přikývla. Otočila se, aby v přítmí alespoň trochu viděla na svého společníka.

„Proč jsi mě sem, u Merlina, zatáhnul?“ syčela na něj se stále ještě strachy bušícím srdcem. Věnoval jí jeden ze svých pokřivených úsměvů. Antonin neodpověděl.

„Co ti chtěl?“ zeptal se bez okolků a oči mu v přítmí žhnuly. Ani se nemusela ptát koho měl na mysli.

„Hodlá se mi dvořit a v podstatě mi řekl, že se stanu jeho manželkou, protože jsme si předurčeni,“ pronesla otráveně mladá žena a upravila si ramínka šatů.

„Cože?“ zeptal se nevěřícně Dolohov a na tváři měl výraz syrové zlosti. Hermiona mu položila ruku na paži.

„Ty žárlíš?“ zeptala se nakonec a v hrudi se jí rozlil neznámý pocit spokojenosti. Antonin však neodpověděl. Opět.

Netrpělivě podupávala nožkou, zatímco čekala na jeho odpověď. Místo ní se však sklonil, přitiskl ji k sobě celým tělem a drtil jí rty těmi svými. Okamžitě mu vyšla vstříc a zamotala mu prsty do pramínků vlasů na jeho krku. Jejich jazyky se o sebe otíraly a bojovaly o nadvládu. Hermiona ho nakonec kousla. V odpověď na to ji přitiskl zády ke studené stěně. Hermioně to málem vyrazilo dech. Takhle prudký ještě nikdy nebyl. Nebylo jí to však nepříjemné, spíše naopak. Cítila jeho ruce na svých bocích, pase a pak se konečky prstů přesunul k jejím ňadrům. Přes látku šatů si pohrával s jejími bradavkami, dokud nezakňourala. Pak najednou pochopila, co je na něm jiné. Nebylo to tím, jak ji líbal, ale tím, co se dělo uvnitř ní. Ano vzrušoval ji, to nemohla popřít, avšak bylo v tom mnohem víc. Cítila, jak na jeho blízkost reaguje její magická podstata.

„Ach bože,“ zamumlala, když si to uvědomila.

„Ano?“ ozval se tlumeným hlasem Antonin se skromností sobě vlastní, zatímco se přesunul k jejímu oušku, které pokoušel zuby i jazykem.

„Musíme přestat,“ zamumlala, zatímco mu rukama přejížděla po ramenou v přímém rozporu se svými slovy.

„Nemůžu, jsi moje, _med,_ a já tě chci,“ šeptal jí. Z toho prohlášení jí přeběhnul mráz po zádech.

„Dost!“ snažila se ho odstrčit. Antonin se nakonec neochotně odtáhnul.

„Co se děje?“ ptal se zmateně. V očích mu stále planula vášeň a touha. V tom okamžiku Hermiona věděla, že se do toho chlapa nejspíše zamilovala.

„Tys to necítil?“

„A co přesně?“

„Naši magickou podstatu,“ upřesnila. Antonin se zmateně zamračil, než mu došlo co má na mysli.

„Naše magie se natahuje po té druhé. To by mnohé vysvětlovalo. Kdysi jsem o tom četl, ale nevěřil jsem, že to doopravdy existuje. Myslel jsem, že to byla jen smyšlenka, která měla mladým dámám nabídnout romantickou útěchu,“ řekl.

„Co to znamená?“

„Musím si toho víc nastudovat. Nevím přesně, co to znamená, ale slibuji, že to brzy zjistím,“ vysvětlil nakonec, zatímco ji konečky prstů hladil po klíční kosti. Mladá žena jen přikývla.

„Vraťme se do sálu, prosím,“ zažadonila. Obávala se totiž, že by je tu někdo mohl načapat a ona by se stala zdrojem úžasného skandálu a neutuchajících drbů. O to ani v nejmenším nestála.

„Jdi první a dávej si na něj pozor, _med_ , dokáže být nebezpečný protivník,“ poznamenal ještě, než ji vystrčil na chodbu. To Hermioně rozhodně nemusel připomínat. Sama si toho byla na nejvyšší míru vědoma.

Večer pokročil. Čas od času si povídala s Luciusem nebo Dolohovem. Dokonce se u ní jednou zastavil i Abraxas a ptal se jí, jak se jí oslava líbí. Neodolala a vyšla na chvíli ven, kde jí okamžitě naskočila husí kůže ze studeného vzduchu. Nevšimla si postavy schované ve stínu terasy tam, kde nebylo žádné okno, takže tam nedopadalo světlo ze sálu. Stála u kamenného zábradlí a opírala se o něj lokty. Bolely ji nohy a do hlavy jí stoupnul alkohol. Ještě nebyla opilá, ale neměla k tomu příliš daleko. I to byl důvod proč vyšla na čerstvý vzduch.

Ze stínu vystoupila vysoká postava a vrhla na ni stín. Hermiona vzhlédla a uviděla temně modré, skoro fialové oči. V duchu zoufale zaúpěla.

„Zase vy?“ zasténala. Mladý muž jen přikývnul. „Co chcete tentokrát?“

„Prosím, nebuďte ke mně taková,“ snažil se ji ukonejšit a položil jí ruku na předloktí.

„A jak byste se asi tak na mém místě cítil vy? Copak je normální přistoupit k cizí ženě a s naprostou sebejistotou prohlásit, že z vás budou manželé?“ prskla po něm rozzlobeně a narovnala se do celé své výšky vylepšené o několik centimetrů díky podpatkům. Nenechal se jejím postojem odradit.

„Jsem dobrá partie,“ vemlouval se jí. Hermioně se udělalo nevolno.

„A co já, mám do toho taky co mluvit?“ Zmateně zamrkal. Kdyby nevěděla s kým mluví, tak by řekla, že ho její otázka zaskočila.

„Vy jste vyjímečná a rozhodně jste skvělý úlovek,“ řekl nakonec. Hermiona si založila ruce na hrudi, takže si nevědomky nadzvedla prsa. Riddleovi to neušlo. Sklouzl jí na okamžik pohledem do výstřihu. Posměšně si odfrkla.

„Neznáte mě, pane, takže mi přijde, že soudíte jen podle mého jména a vzhledu. Jenže já nejsem prostoduchá husička, která netouží po ničem jiném, než po prstýnku s velkým kamenem. Jsem živá bytost a rozhodně mám daleko k tomu, jak mě nejspíše vidíte,“ pronesla uštěpačně.

„Kdybyste jen věděla, jak moc...“ začala, avšak poté se odmlčel. Hermiona nesnášela nedokončené věty.

„Jak moc co?“ Střelil po ní ledovým pohledem.

„Jak moc toužím po vaší společnosti,“ řekl nakonec, než vzal její obličej do dlaní a drsně ji políbil. Opět ucítila to pnutí v hrudi, jako když ji líbal poprvé. Odtáhla se od něj a vrazila mu facku, po které mu na obličeji zůstala rudá skvrna.

„Sbohem!“ křikla ještě, než dlouhým krokem vešla zpátky dovnitř. Našla Luciuse v hovoru s Abraxasem, a tak se rovnou rozloučila. Nezapomněla jim ještě jednou poděkovat za šaty i pozvání. Přelétla očima po hloučcích lidí. Nenašla však toho, koho hledala, a tak s pokrčením ramen odešla. Koutkem oka ještě zahlédla Toma, jak si mnul pohmožděnou tvář. Hřál ji pocit zadostiučinění.

Vkročila do domu a proklínala se, že si nevzala hůlku. Jenže v šatech pro ni nebylo místo. V obýváku se totiž svítilo, i když si byla jistá, že když odcházela, tak všude pozhasínala. Se sykáním si sundala podpatky a tiše, aby neťukly, je položila na podlahu. Přidržovala si dlouhou sukni šatů a po špičkách nakoukla do obývacího pokoje. Pokud tu někdo byl, nechtěla na sebe ihned připoutat jeho pozornost.

„U Merlinových chlupatých koulí!“ vykřikla, když spatřila, kdo je její nezvaný návštěvník. Na pohovce nebyl nikdo jiný, než samotný Antonin Dolohov. Sako leželo přehozené přes opěradlo a vázanku měl rozvázanou, rukávy košile vyhrnuté k loktům a několik knoflíčků rozepnutých. Neupravené vlasy mu v několika málo pramenech spadly do očí, když k ní vzhlédnul.

„Zajímavý pozdrav,“ poznamenal s úsměvem.

„Co tu ksakru děláš? Bála jsem se, že tu mám zloděje,“ vztekala se dál ze svého místa u dveří.

„Mám něco, co by tě mohlo zajímat,“ poznamenal a zvednul staře vypadající knihu, kterou měl v ruce.

„Co je to?“

„Něco o tom, co se nám přihodilo, _med_ ,“ poznamenal a ukázal na volné místo vedle sebe. Hermiona k němu poslušně doťapkala a s úlevou si sedla.

„Tak přestaň chodit kolem horké kaše a řekni mi to.“

„Raději si to přečti sama,“ vybídnul ji, načež se opřel s roztaženýma rukama. Sledoval její profil, zatímco se snažila pochopit to, co si tam přečetla. Svrběly ho prsty, jak se mu chtělo si hrát s jejími vlasy, ale ovládnul se.

„Páni,“ prohlásila nakonec Hermiona, když zaklapla knihu. „Je to vážně hodně stará nebo spíše prastará magie, která už byla prakticky zapomenutá,“ poznamenala. Dolohov jen přikývnul. „A svým způsobem je to pekelně děsivé,“ dodala, zatímco se snažila vstřebat to, co si přečetla.

„A i tehdy to bylo sakra vzácné,“ připomněl. Hermiona se zamyšleně zamračila.

„Pokud k sobě dvě magická nitra promluví, nelze je od sebe odloučit. I kdyby šlo o největší nepřátele, tak je to k sobě přitáhne a nakonec spojí,“ zadeklamovala.

„Myslíš, že to je ten důvod, proč se nám to děje?“ Antonin jen přikývnul.

„Dle popisu v knize jsem o tom celkem dost přesvědčen,“ prohlásil unaveně a protřel si oči.

„Ksakru! Ksakru! Ksakru!“ nadávala od srdce, když hodila rozevřenou knihu na stolek.

Chtělo se jí brečet, ale odmítala se tomu nutkání podvolit. Takže přišla do vzdálené doby, jen aby skončila ve vynuceném manželství, protože se v ní a Dolohovovi probudila prastará magie. Pokud by se vzali, tak při obřadu se jejich magie prolnou. Ani jeden z nich nebude silnější, ale ani slabší. Budou si naprosto rovni a nerozdělitelně spojeni až do své smrti. Tolik alespoň pochopila z knihy. Dále je to bude vzájemně táhnout k tomu, aby se vzájemně dotýkali. Pokud tak nebudou činit, tak budou ve špatném rozpoložení, až nakonec mohou i onemocnět a v nejhorším případě prostě uchřadnou a zemřou. To byla dokonalá pojistka, která skutečně mohla spojit i největší nepřátele. Hlavně to nebylo skutečné kouzlo, tudíž nikdo nemohl nikoho vinit z toho, co se stalo. Byla to prostě syrová podstata magie, která volala po magii toho druhého, ve které viděla vhodný potenciál. I když bylo absurdní říci o magii, že něco viděla, tak proto nenalézala žádné lepší označení.

„Tak dobře. Tohle leccos vysvětluje, ale i tak si myslím, že musíme hledat dál. Chápu, že se vliv téhle magie nebo jak tomu říkat, nedá prolomit, ale chci o tom všem vědět víc. Ideálně vše, co dokážeme najít,“ rozhodla nakonec a rozčileně si zajela prsty do vlasů. Dolohov vedle ní přikývnul. I jeho samotného zajímalo, co se jim to vlastně přihodilo.

„Hermiono?“ ozval se po chvíli prodchnuté mlčením. Obrátila k němu tvář a trpělivě vyčkávala, co jí chce říct.

„Dostanu pusu na dobrou noc?“ ptal se s tak dokonale nevinným výrazem, že ji to rozesmálo.

„Všichni jste stejní. Zrovna jsem řešila, že vše proč jsem tady se mi hroutí pod rukama kvůli tomu, že se magie, která mi proudí v žilách rozhodla, že jsi vhodný kandidát na mého partnera a ty myslíš jen na to, zda dostaneš pusu na dobrou noc. Kolik ti je? Pět?“ kárala ho s úsměvem, který si nedokázala vymazat z tváře. Dolohov se nafouknul.

„Pět a půl, abys věděla,“ pronesl s uraženě našpulenou pusou, i když v očích mu to pobaveně blýskalo. Choval se stejně, jako malé dítě a to u unavené ženy vyvolalo další výbuch veselí.

„No dobrá, dobrá,“ uvolila se nakonec. Antonin ji sledoval vyčkávavým pohledem. Hermioně tak trochu připomněl tygra číhajícího na kořist. Cítila, jak se jí rozbušilo srdce očekáváním. Naklonila se a s rukou opřenou o jeho hrudník, aby nespadla, ho měla v úmyslu políbit na tvář, jenže Antonin odhadl, co má v úmyslu a pohnul se tak, aby její rty přistály na jeho pootevřených ústech. Hermiona vyjekla překvapením, když se kolem ní sevřely jeho silné paže a mezi rty se jí okamžitě vloudil jeho jazyk. Pod rukama cítila pevné svaly na jeho hrudníku a ramenou, stejně jako teplo, které sálalo z jeho těla. Byl to příjemný pocit. Dovolila mu, aby opět prozkoumával její ústa, zatímco ona mu laskání oplácela. Pak ale ucítila, jak jí jeho velké dlaně vklouzly pod vystřižená záda šatů. Vzepřela se o ruce, aby se od něj odtáhla. Jenže tím, že se jí podařilo si udělat něco prostoru, mu nabídla svůj dekolt. Jeho hladová ústa si okamžitě začala vypalovat cestu úžlabinkou mezi jejími ňadry.

„ _Krasivaya_ ,“ mumlal jí do kůže, zatímco ochutnával její nádhernou pleť vonící šeříkem.

„Antonine, dost.“ Zavrtěla se, ale jen mu tak dala další manévrovací prostor. Cítila, jak pod jeho doteky začíná ztrácet soudnost.

„Prosím!“ vzlykla nakonec nešťastně. To ho vytrhlo z jeho omámení. Pevně jí hleděl do očí, ve kterých se leskl zmatek spolu s touhou.

„Jsi moje,“ zamručel. Hermiona na něj šokovaně hleděla.

„Možná mě k tobě přitáhla magie, ale nejsem ničí majetek,“ prohlásila rezolutně, zatímco se snažila dostat se z jeho dosahu.

Antonin Dolohov potěšeně sledoval její rozčilení nad jeho prohlášením. Byla hrdá.

„Jsi moje a jednou mi to sama řekneš, uvidíš, _med_ ,“ prorokoval, než se zvednul a zamířil ke dveřím. Hermiona nad jeho sebejistotou jen protočila oči v sloup.

„Dobrou noc,“ rozloučil se, než vyšel ven, kde se s tichým lupnutím přemístil. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou, která ji začala z toho všeho pobolívat a vyšla po schodech nahoru do ložnice, kde si konečně sundala šaty, odlíčila se a upadla do postele ve snaze odplout do spánku, který však ne a ne přijít.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona byla unavená a bolela ji záda od hrbení se nad knihami a svitky, které našla ohledně toho, co se jí stalo s Antoninem Dolohovem. Nakonec frustrovaně zaklapla poslední knihu, kde byla drobná zmínka o tomhle druhu magie. Vztekle ji zahodila na hromadu k ostatním. Nikde nebylo nic užitečného, pokud už něco, tak se tam opakovalo to, co našli v tom svazku, co někde splašil Dolohov. Nakonec na sebe hodila kabát a vyšla ven. Nohy jí zanesly až k Abeforthovým dveřím. Bušila na dveře a opravdu hodně doufala, že je její přítel doma.

„Do hajzlu, Abeforthe, vylez!“ křičela a cítila, jak se jí z očí řinou horké slzy, ale nedokázala je zastavit. Prostě to nešlo.

„Abe!“ vykřikla naposledy a hlas se jí zlomil, jak se snažila nepodlehnout panice, která se jí usadila v žaludku jako kámen. Zvedla ruku zatnutou v pěst v pokusu ještě naposledy zabouchat. Nebylo to však třeba, dveře se nakonec otevřely.

„Hermiono?“ zeptal se zmateně, když jí viděl. Pak si všiml slz, které jí kanuly po tvářích. „U Merlina, co se ti stalo?“ zvolal a vtáhnul ji dovnitř. Hermiona se zajíkala pláčem, který se snažila potlačit. Vše mu odvyprávěla. Abe ji ani jednou nepřerušil a pečlivě naslouchal všemu, co říkala.

„Podívej se na mě,“ vyzval ji jemně, zatímco ji vzal za ruku. To gesto ji rozplakalo ještě víc. Bylo tak otcovské a jí došlo, jak strašně moc jí chybí rodiče, které už vlastně díky svému činu neměla. Zajíkala se slzami, které si nikdy předtím nedovolila prolít.

„Proč mě bůh trestá?“ zavzlykala. Starší muž jen zavrtěl hlavou nad nesmyslností její otázky.

„Proč by tebe měl někdo trestat?“

„Protože...“ odmlčela se. „Protože jsem udělala špatné, příšerné věci. Já nejsem dobrý člověk, Aberforthe. Nejsem,“ zalykala se. Abe jí zvednul bradu, aby se jí zadíval do velkých zlatohnědých očí. Byly to oči raněného a uštvaného zvířete. Najednou vypadala úplně jinak, než jak ji znal. Zdálo se, jako kdyby jí na ramenech ležela tíha celého světa. Rád by jí od jejího břemene ulevil, avšak netušil jak. Zároveň i pochyboval o tom, že by mu to dovolila. I tak ale hodlal pomoci, jak jenom bude schopen.

„Holčičko, neznám nikoho víc upřímného, čestného a milého, než tebe. Neplácej mi tady blbosti o tom, že nejsi dobrý člověk,“ snažil se ji povzbudit. Prudce ho objala. Konejšivě ji hladil po zádech a houpal ji, jako kdyby byla malá holčička, která potřebuje zaplašit nějakou noční můru. Chvíli to trvalo, ale nakonec se uklidnila a odtáhla se.

„Děkuju, Abe, moc ráda bych tomu, co jsi řekl věřila, ale není to pravda, i tak ale opravdu děkuji,“ pousmála se a hřbetem ruky si otřela slzy z tváře.

„Ženy,“ pronesl s naoko bezradným výrazem. Hermiona se i přes slzy uchichtla.

Uplynulo už několik hodin od okamžiku, kdy přišla poněkud hysterická Hermiona k jeho dveřím. Měli již několikátou konvici čaje, zatímco probírali vše, co Hermiona stačila zatím zjistit.

„Říkala jsi, že Abraxas Malfoy zjistil z jaké jsi rodiny?“ ptal se zamyšleně muž. Mladá žena jen unaveně přikývla. Stále si až příliš dobře pamatovala, jak často zdůrazňoval slova dědička a slečna. Připadala si jako pěšák na cizí šachovnici.

„Připadala jsem si jako chovná kráva na nějaké výstavě, když mě představoval,“ zachvěla se jen při té vzpomínce. Abe jí pohladil po neposedných kudrlinách. Bylo to uklidňující otcovské gesto. Nepříjemná vzpomínka se brzy rozplynula.

„Takže tvoje magie nalezla tu Dolohovovu. To je stejně zvláštní, jako ojedinělé. Tedy alespoň v dnešní době,“ dodal nakonec. Hermiona se nespokojeně ušklíbla.

„A to ses nechtěla vdávat,“ dobíral si ji. Hermiona na něj okamžik vytřeštěně zírala.

„Já se stále _nechci_ vdávat,“ pronesla důrazně. Abe jen pokrčil rameny.

„To je úplně jedno, Hermiono. Buď se vezmete a dovolíte té magii, aby dovedla věci až do konce a nebo spolu budete žít jen tak. Tak či tak budete spolu, ať už chceš nebo ne, děvče,“ pronesl s vážným výrazem ve tváři. Obličej mladé ženy byl bez výrazu. Jako kdyby si nasadila masku, za kterou se snažila vymyslet nějaké řešení, ale nechtěla aby to někdo věděl.

„Z místa odkud pocházím se na mě nikdo z mužů nebo chlapců skoro ani nepodíval. A když jsem přišla sem, tak jsem najednou ve středu pánské pozornosti. A zdá se, že je to zásluha mojí vlastní magie,“ rozesmála se opět napůl hystericky. Aberforth tázavě nadzvedl obočí. Na tom, jak to řekla, bylo něco zvláštního, ale nekomentoval to. V duchu si to zařadil mezi věci, na které se jednoho dne hodlal dozvědět odpovědi. Jenže ten den ještě nenadešel.

„K čertu s magií, k čertu se vším svinstvem, co se na světě děje. K čertu s tím co a kdo jsem!“ vyhrkla najednou. To zaklení jí vyšlo přímo od srdce a ucítila, jak se jí alespoň trochu a na okamžik ulevilo. Abe jí rozcuchal husté kudrliny, což z ní vyloudilo krátké zasmání.

„U Merlinova péra,“ zaklela, a pak se chytila za pusu, když si uvědomila, že to řekla před svým ochráncem. Jen tázavě zvednul obočí. „Jak to jenom řeknu Luciusovi? Nechci mu ublížit!“ zajíkla se. Aberforth se jen zachechtal.

„Každý mladý muž musí mít alespoň jednou za život zlomené srdce. A myslím, že mladý Malfoy nezůstane dlouho sám. Ty bys sice byla pro dědice Malfoyů skvělá partie, ale pochybuji, že Malfoy nemyslí ještě o něco výše. Navíc bys jim trochu kazila tu jejich dokonalou plavovlasou bledost,“ upozornil ji s vážným výrazem. Hermiona už to nevydržela, když si představila, jak by z rodiny Malfoyů vyčnívala, a rozesmála se.

„Asi máš pravdu,“ souhlasila nakonec a pokrčila rameny.

„Co víš o Tomovi Marvolo Riddleovi?“ přeptala se, jako by nic. Střelil po ní nevyzpytatelným pohledem. Oči měl vážné, když promluvil.

„Buď opatrná.“

„Proč? Co je s ním?“ ptala se zvědavě.

„Něco mi na něm nesedí,“ promluvil. Hermiona vážně přikývla.

„Žádal o svolení se mi dvořit. V podstatě mi řekl, že budu jeho žena,“ řekla, když sebrala dost odvahy, aby to svému příteli všechno vypověděla.

„Prosím?“ optal se bezvýrazně. Hermiona skoro viděla, jak mu něco sepnulo, zatímco nad něčím přemýšlel. Nejraději by to z něho vytáhla, ale měla tušení, že by to stejně všechno popřel, a tak nenaléhala. Tenhle rys měli oba dva společný.

„Pokud tě to uklidní, tak jsem se mu v podstatě vysmála,“ přiznala Hermiona a skousla si provinile ret. Mladší z Brumbálů na ni šokovaně pohlédnul.

„Buď opatrná, holčičko.“ Přikývla na souhlas.

„Pokusím se, ale znáš mě a mojí prudkou povahu,“ přiznala, i když nerada. Přikývnul.

„Je pozdě, doprovodím tě domů,“ prohlásil, když pohlédnul na hodiny. Hermiona přimhouřila oči, ale přikývla. Opravdu bylo pozdě.

Oblékla si kabát a užívala si vzduch vonící blížícím se jarem. Když zavřela oči, tak dokázala přestat myslet na všechno, co se stalo nebo vlastně stane. Na okamžik mohla přestat o všem přemýšlet a prostě jen být. Alespoň na maličký okamžik si mohla připadat jako obyčejná mladá žena a ne podivná hříčka přírody, jak si připadala v poslední době.

„Děkuji za doprovod,“ usmála se a políbila ho na tvář.

„Bylo mi ctí,“ zazubil se čtverácky, než ji nechal stát u dveří, kde byla v bezpečí. Cestou domů přemýšlel o tom, jak dlouho u něj ještě bude moci pracovat. Obával se, že brzy se bude muset opět obejít bez ní. Hodlal to ovšem řešit, až na to přijde, dřív rozhodně ne. Celou cestu domů si pohvizdoval.

Hermiona odemkla dveře a vstoupila do přívětivého tepla svého domova. Zula si boty, sundala kabát a měla v úmyslu si jít napustit horkou vanu plnou voňavé pěny. Nebylo jí to však dovoleno.

„Kde jsi byla?“ ozvalo se nuceně klidným tónem z křesla utopeného ve tmě. Hermiona nadskočila, než sáhla po vypínači. Světlo se rozlilo po místnosti a odhalilo, kdo se jí vecpal do obýváku. Byl to Dolohov.

„Venku,“ prohodila ledabyle a snažila se ignorovat jeho přítomnost, která jako by naplňovala každý kout místnosti. Cítila z něj potlačované napětí.

„S kým?“ zavrčel. Seděl v předklonu s rukama opřenýma o stehna, takže na ni hleděl zpod pramenů neposlušných černých vlasů. Najednou ukrutně zatoužila mu ty vlasy odhrnout z té ostře řezané tváře. Zatnula ruce v pěst, až cítila, jak se jí nehty zadírají do kůže na dlaních. Ale pomohlo to. To nutkání se odsunulo někam dozadu do její mysli.

„Co je ti po tom?“ odsekla. V očích se jí zablýskl vztek. Tentokrát se na ni podíval přímo. Zajíkla se, když na ni dopadla tíha jeho pohledu.

„Co je mi po tom?! Tak já ti to řeknu. Je mi po tom úplně všechno, protože jsi moje, _veďma_ ,“ řekl nebezpečně tichým hlasem. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí na zátylku zježily chloupky. Tohle nebylo dobré. Vůbec to nebylo dobré. Jenže si nedokázala pomoci.

„Ty rozhodně nebudeš rozhodovat o tom, kde a s kým jsem!“ vypálila ostře a založila si ruce na hrudníku. Cítila, jak ji propaluje pohledem. Nehodlala však ustoupit ani o krok. Viděla, jak se v křesle narovnal, než se plavně zvedl. Vypadal hrozivě. Jako nějaký prastarý bůh války nebo spíše pomsty.

„Nemáš právo mi něco nařizovat!“

„Mám plné právo,“ vrčel temně, zatímco se dlouhými kroky pomaličku přibližoval. Prohlížela si ho zlostí přimhouřenýma očima.

„Ne, to teda nemáš, ty arogantní, namyšlenej parchante! Co tady vůbec děláš?“ snažila se unaveně odvést jeho pozornost na jiné téma. Marně. Antonin byl příliš paličatý a umanutý. Stále se k ní pomaličku blížil. Hermiona cítila, jak jí vzrušením, zlostí nebo možná obojím bušilo srdce.

„Jsi moje,“ zavrčel podrážděně. Hermiona se při jeho poznámce naježila.

„Neopovažuj se.“ Těkala mu očima po tváři s jednodenním strništěm. _Kdyby alespoň nebyl tak strašlivě nádherný, určitě by vše bylo mnohem jednodušší_ , pomyslela si unaveně. Jenže on se opovážil. Drsně ji chytil za paže a prudce ji políbil. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí do úst dobývá jazykem. Dovolila mu to a nechala se pohltit jeho vztekem živenou touhou. Chytila ho kolem krku a stoupla si na špičky, aby mu byla co nejblíž. I její touhu přiživoval vztek. Jejich jazyky se propletly a bojovaly o nadvládu. Hermiona cítila, jak se v ní její magie natahuje po té Antoninově. Bylo to jako slabý elektrický náboj šířící se jí z hrudníku do celého těla. Bylo to omamné. Naneštěstí pro Hermionu to ale příliš nepřispívalo k její snaze o sebeovládání.

„Dost,“ zamumlala, když jí sjel rty přes čelist na krk. Jen zamručel, ale rozhodně nepřestával. Nyní už ji líbal na klíční kost a snažil se postupovat dál. Opájel se vůní její pleti. Byla hebká, hladká, horká a měkká. Jazykem jí sjel do důlku mezi klíčními kostmi. Hermiona mu přejela rukama po zádech a chytila ho za tvář, aby ho dostala do úrovně svých očí. Viděla, jak mu oči hoří touhou.

„Dost, Antonine, přestaň,“ naléhala zadýchaně. Bojovala s touhou podlehnout mu. Podlehnout tomu nutkání uvnitř. Zavrtěla nad sebou hlavou. Odtáhnul se od ní a několikrát zamrkal, jako kdyby se probouzel z nějakého omámení nebo snu.

„Prosím,“ skoro zafňukala. To ho přivedlo zpět do reality.

„Je to silnější, když máme vztek,“ pronesl nakonec zamyšleně. Mladá žena jen beze slova přikývla. Stále na kůži cítila jeho horké polibky. V podbřišku jí mravenčilo touhou.

„Jednou se nedokážeme ovládnout,“ pronesla chmurně. Dolohov se na ni zamračeně podíval.

„Vím, že mi nevěříš, ale já se nechci celý život spokojit jen s pár ukradenými polibky, které se mi uráčíš dát. Chci po svém boku ženu a shodou okolností to máš být ty, _med_ ,“ povzdechl si a sevřel si prstem kořen nosu. Hermiona na něj udiveně zírala.

„Nemám v úmyslu se vdávat,“ pronesla rezolutně. Antonin by se jejímu umanutému výrazu s našpulenými rty nejraději zasmál.

„Netrvám na svatbě,“ ujistil ji s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, když jí vzal za ruku a palcem jí přejížděl po hřbetu ruky. Zrudla až ke kořínkům vlasů. Cítila to. Chtěla mu vytrhnout ruku, ale nedovolil jí to.

„Jsi nesnesitelný.“ Neodporoval jí a vtiskl jí do dlaně polibek. Bylo by tak strašně snadné mu podlehnout. Nehodlala si však tuhle slabost dovolit. Bála se. Natolik k sobě byla upřímná.

-xoOox-

Tom Marvolo Riddle seděl v kůží potaženém křesle a hleděl do plamenů v krbu. V hlavě mu pořád vyvstávaly obrazy jisté mladé ženy. Její obrovské zlatohnědé oči, v nichž jiskřila zlost. Jemná linie štíhlého krku zdůrazněná vyčesanými vlasy. Žensky zaoblená postava s oblými boky a plnými ňadry ukrytými jen pod tenkou látkou smaragdově zelených šatů. Trochu si poposednul, aby našel pohodlnější polohu, když cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do slabin.

„U Merlina!“ zaklel polohlasem. Už od prvního okamžiku na bálu Ministerstva ji nedokázal pustit z hlavy. Už tehdy věděl, že musí být jeho. _A taky, že bude_ , pomyslel si se zasněným úsměvem, zatímco si rukou sjel přes břicho až dolů k pasu pyžamových kalhot.

„Hermiona Jean Riddleová,“ pronesl nahlas. Líbilo se mu, jak to znělo. Odtáhnul ruku pryč ze svého rozkroku, aby se zbytečně nerozptyloval.

Abraxas se postaral, aby všichni věděli, kdo ta žena je. Kdyby ho neznal, tak by řekl, že by si slečnu Grangerovou nejraději nechal pro sebe. Ke své smůle však již byl ženatý. Tom věděl, že není do slečny Grangerové zamilovaný, ale chtěl ji. Toužil po ní. A to po čem toužil, to taky dostal. Byl ochoten pro to udělat cokoliv. Tohle byla jedna z mála chvil, kdy toužil být jako ostatní. I když jen na kratičkou chvíli.

Sednul si ke stolu, sáhl po brku s pergamenem a začal psát svým úhledným rukopisem. Podařilo se mu hned na první pokus sestavit dle jeho mínění milý dopis, kde slečnu Grangerovou zval na schůzku. Nehodlal riskovat, že nepřijde, a tak rovnou napsal, že ji vyzvedne ve smluvenou dobu. Na sovu přilepil sledovací kouzlo, které mu umožní zjistit, kde Hermiona skutečně bydlí. Jakmile dravec odletěl do noci, tak za ním Tom ještě chvíli hleděl a spokojeně se sám pro sebe usmíval.

„Nechť dvoření a hry započnou,“ pronesl do tichého domu se spokojeným úsměvem, který si nebyl schopen smazat z tváře.

-xoOox-

Hermiona vystrnadila Dolohova tam, kam momentálně patřil – což bylo kamkoliv jinam, než u ní doma. Nebylo to jednoduché. Ač nerada tak uznávala, že jeho přesvědčovací techniky byly skutečně skoro neodolatelné. Skoro. Konečně si napustila vytouženou vanu a vlezla do horké vody provoněné pěnou. Nechala horkou vodu, aby jí prakticky spálila kůži a odplavila nahromaděné napětí. Skutečně to pomohlo. Cítila se o dost lépe, i když věděla, že je to nejspíše jen dočasné. Nadechla se, zavřela oči a potopila se pod hladinu. Konečně bylo ticho kromě pravidelného tepu jejího srdce, který začal zpomalovat, jak se snažil vyjít s omezenými zásobami kyslíku. Bylo to uklidňující. Jen voda a tlukot srdce. Nic víc. Žádný arogantní, namyšlený muž. Žádné hry, ve kterých neznala svou roli nebo přinejmenším jejich pravidla. Prostě jen klid. Prudce se vynořila nad hladinu, aby se nadechla. Cítila, jak jí do plic proudí životodárný vzduch a srdce zase zrychluje své tempo do normálu.

Zabalila se do silné osušky, druhou si trochu prosušila vlasy, a pak je zamotala do druhého ručníku. Konečky prstů měla svraštělé, jako rozinky a kůži zrudlou po horké koupeli. Pročesala si vlasy, zapletla je do dlouhého copu a úplně nahá zalezla pod přikrývky. Zachvěla se chladem, ale věděla, že to brzy přejde až pokrývky převezmou teplotu jejího těla. Schoulila se do klubíčka a hleděla na měsíc svítící za oknem, než ucítila, jak jí těžknou víčka. Za pár chvil se ozývalo jen její pravidelné oddechování.

Neochotně otevřela oči do dopoledního slunce. Probudilo ji vytrvalé, neustávající klepání něčeho ostrého na sklo. Vylezla z postele a okamžitě se do ní zakousl ranní chlad. Zachvěla se, když si na sebe navlékala dlouhý župan. Nebyl sice příliš hřejivý, ale postačí. Přidržela si ho, aby nezakopla a nespadla ze schodů. Zcela automaticky nechala v krbu vzplanout oheň, aniž by použila hůlku. Cvičila a vyplatilo se to, i když to zatím bylo to jediné, co bez hůlky zvládala stoprocentně. Přiloudala se k oknu, za kterým po parapetu přešlapoval netrpělivý výr. Hermiona zírala na obrovského ptáka s oranžovýma očima, který se uraženě načepýřil, když konečně otevřela okno a dovolila mu vejít dovnitř. Odhodil obálku na zem, roztáhl křídla a neomylně zamířil na bidýlko, u kterého byla miska s vodou a nějaké soví dobroty. Ostentativně ji nebral na vědomí, zatímco do zobáku netrpělivě nabral vodu.

Hermiona otevřela psaní, které jí přinesl a opět jí po páteři sešplhal nepříjemný pocit, který jí ježil chloupky vzadu na krku. Rukopis jí nebyl povědomý, ale tón byl stejný, jako u dopisu, který jí poslal Dolohov. Štěkavě se zasmála, čímž si od výra vysloužila znechucený pohled, než si začal probírat peří.

„U Merlina a jeho nesestouplých koulí!“ zaklela vztekle. V žilách se jí začala pěnit krev vztekem. Opět jí bylo oznámeno, že má schůzku. Stejně jako předtím i u tohohle dopisu chyběl podpis. Měla v úmyslu to ignorovat. Kdyby mohla, zalezla by pod peřinu nebo do nějaké temné nory a ignorovala by celý svět. Jenže to ona nemohla. Ne, vlastně to nesměla udělat. Snažila se přinutit, aby přestala toužit po tom, co nemohla mít. Musela se vynasnažit vytěžit z tohoto svého nového života co nejvíce.

Nedalo jí to a oblékla si skládanou sukni ke kolenům, teplé punčocháče a svetr sahající jí skoro až pod zadek. Nebylo to nic moc, ale to oblečení bylo hřejivé a Hermiona se v něm cítila skutečně příjemně. V žaludku se jí usadila nervozita. Snažila se ji však ignorovat. Možná doufala, že pak sama zmizí. Možná.

Přesně v pět hodin odpoledne se ozvalo důrazné zaklepání na dveře. Hermiona zaskučela, zvedla se z pohovky a pomaličku došla ke dveřím. Zdráhavě sáhla po klice, aby je otevřela. Čekala, že tam bude stát Dolohov. Namísto toho na ni však hleděly tak temně modré oči, že vypadaly fialové.

„Vy?“ užasla Hermiona. Nevěřícně na něj upírala překvapením obrovské oči a Tom ucítil, jak se v něm probudila touha. Skutečná touha, kterou necítil již mnoho let. Ta mladá žena byla výjimečná. Musela být. Hermiona se vzpamatovala a pokusila se zabouchnout dveře, ale nebyla toho schopná. Podívala se na zem a zjistila, že dveře nejdou zavřít hlavně díky tomu, že ten namyšlený floutek tam strčil jednu dokonale naleštěnou botu.

„Zmizte!“ zasyčela naprosto nevlídně a znovu se pokusila dveře přibouchnout. Tak trochu doufala, že by mu tu nohu mohla zlomit, ale věděla, že takovou silou neoplývá. Litovala toho. Zapřel se rukou o dveře a zatlačil, takže i přes její úsilí se začaly otevírat. Ucítila v hrudi bodnutí paniky.

„Myslím, že naposledy, když jsme se viděli, tak jsem se vyjádřil jasně, slečno Grangerová,“ pronesl klidným hlasem, jako kdyby se nedělo nic neobvyklého. Hermiona místo odpovědi jenom zlostně přimhouřila oči.

„Vypadněte!“ pronesla ledově. Byla na sebe pyšná, že v jejím hlase nezaznívala hysterie, kterou pomalu začínala cítit. Riddle však jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Máme schůzku, takže bych byl rád, kdybyste si vzala kabát či plášť, venku je stále ještě chladno,“ upozornil ji se skoro neznatelným úsměvem. Hermiona fascinovaně sledovala jeho obličej, který se na okamžik úplně proměnil. Pak to však zmizelo, když si opět nasadil svou masku a ona na okamžik zapochybovala, zda se jí to nezdálo.

„Já s vámi nikam nejdu,“ odporovala odhodlaně. V očích jí plál vztek, i když jinak vypadala naprosto klidně.

„Pokud nehodláte jít na naší schůzku, tak se rozhodně nebudu bránit tomu, aby proběhla tady,“ ujistil ji opět s tím poloúsměvem. Hermiona na něj poplašeně vytřeštila oči. Pobaveně sledoval paniku v jejím pohledu. „Takže, slečno Grangerová, poctíte mne svou společností venku a nebo uvnitř?“

„Venku,“ odpověděla odevzdaně. Tom v duchu zajásal. Tohle kolo vyhrál. Rychle se oblékla do kabátu, obula si kotníkové botky a vyklouzla ze dveří.

„Podejte mi ruku, prosím,“ vybídl ji. Ruku v kožené rukavici otočil dlaní vzhůru a čekal.

„Proč?“ zeptala se s podezíravým pohledem. Začínal být podrážděný. Nebyl zvyklý, aby mu někdo odporoval. Navíc někdo, kdo je minimálně o hlavu menší, než on.

„Udělejte to,“ vyzval ji ostře. Hermiona ucítila bodnutí strachu. Nedokázala tomu zabránit. V duchu si vynadala, protože tohle ještě nebyla osoba, kvůli které přišla o své milované. A pokud to bude možné, tak ho raději zabije, než aby se historie znovu opakovala. A to i za cenu svého vlastního života. Váhavě mu vložila ruku do čekající dlaně. Pak se vše kolem rozmazalo a ona ucítila škubnutí spojené s _přemisťováním_. Když dorazili na místo, tak se několikrát zhluboka nadechla, aby uklidnila žaludek. Asistované přemisťování jí nikdy nedělalo moc dobře.

„Jste v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě, když viděl, že zbledla. Hermiona se zavřenýma očima jen přikývla.

Zvědavě se rozhlédla kolem. Nebyli ve městě, ale ocitli se na louce s výhledem na moře. Neměla ani ponětí, kde jsou, ale bylo tady krásně. Přímo před nimi se otevíral výhled na moře táhnoucí se až k obzoru. Pustila jeho ruku, došla až ke kraji louky a zalapala po dechu. Pod ní byl příkrý sráz. Dole na jeho úpatí se vlny tříštily o skaliska. Ta scenérie jí brala dech. Musela uznat, že ji vzal na nádherné místo.

„Hermiono?“ ozvalo se za ní. Ohlédla se přes rameno. „Líbí se vám výhled?“ V odpověď pouze přikývla, než zavřela oči a nechala vítr, aby jí čechral kudrnaté vlasy, zatímco zhluboka vdechovala slaný vzduch.

„Je to nádhera,“ přiznala maličko neochotně. Tom se usmál. Byl to skutečný úsměv, který mu dosáhl až k očím. Jeho společnice ho však ke své škodě neviděla.

Cítila jeho přítomnost přímo za zády a snažila se nutit ke klidu. Její tělo ji však zradilo ztuhlým postojem.

„Z čeho máte strach?“ zašeptal jí do ucha. Hermiona málem nadskočila. Přišlo jí to svým způsobem mnohem intimnější, než líbání s Dolohovem.

„Z vás, ze sebe, z budoucnosti,“ odpověděla neurčitě.

„Mě se rozhodně bát nemusíte, Hermiono,“ šeptal dál. Chřípí mu plnila nezřetelná vůně šeříku, kterou si s ní spojoval již od prvního okamžiku, kdy se mu náhodou připletla do cesty. Otočila se, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do tváře. Hledala tam nějaký náznak lži nebo klamu, ale nic z toho nenalézala.

„Sice jste mi neublížil, ale i tak mi připadáte nebezpečný.“ Zvednul koutek úst v pokřiveném úsměvu.

„Z jakého důvodu?“ vyzvídal dál. Hermiona jen pokrčila rameny a neurčitě rozhodila ruce, než odpověděla.

„Působíte dojmem velmi sebevědomého a cílevědomého muže a ti jsou vždy nebezpeční,“ odpověděla mu nakonec mlhavě. Pozvednul tázavě obočí.

„Zdá se, že s muži máte zkušenosti,“ pronesl ledabyle. Nehodlal dát té ženě na vědomí, že se mu to pomyšlení nelíbí ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Jen zavrtěla hlavou, takže jí pár pramenů spadlo do obličeje. Než se dokázal zastavit, tak ty prameny zachytil a odhrnul jí je za ucho. Hermiona ztuhla, jak na kůži ucítila lehký dotek chladné kůže. Upřeně mu hleděla do očí.

„U Malfoyových jsem vám to nestihl říct, ale byla jste velmi krásná,“ složil jí upřímný kompliment.

„Děkuji.“

„Ze všech žen jste si za cíl vybral mě, proč?“ vyzvídala s vážnou tváří. Povzdechl si.

„Protože jste krásná, neobyčejná, zdáte se velmi inteligentní a navíc jste mi spadla do náruče a to doslova,“ pokusil se zažertovat. Neubránila se lehkému úsměvu.

„Jste blázen, pane Riddle,“ popíchla ho. Tom se zamračil.

„Jsem mnoho věcí, ale rozhodně ne blázen.“

„Promiňte, nechtěla jsem vás urazit. Když jsem nervózní, tak občas plácám hlouposti,“ přiznala se omluvně.

Minuty se změnily v hodiny a oni se procházeli po okolí, zatímco hovořili o nezávazných tématech. Probírali magii, školu, zájmy, počasí. Oba se však důsledně vyhýbali řečem o dětství či přátelích. Mladá žena uznávala, že pan Riddle měl široký záběr zájmů. Pečlivě naslouchala a usilovně přemýšlela, jak docílit toho, aby se nestal svým budoucím já, které málem zničilo kouzelnický svět. Zastavila se a dýchla si do dlaní. Začínala být prochladlá. Její společník si toho všiml, vytáhnul hůlku a vykouzlil modrý oheň, který vydával teplo, ale nespálil. Zazubila se když to uviděla a vzpomněla si, že i ona podobné plamínky používala. Vděčně si ohřála prsty.

„Omlouvám se, ale už mi opravdu začíná být chladno.“ Tom jen přikývnul.

„Neberte to jako pokus o to, jak vás zkompromitovat, ale rád bych si ještě užíval vaší společnosti, a tak vás zvu k sobě domů,“ prohlásil tónem, který sice zněl zdvořile a tázavě, ale ve skutečnosti to žádný dotaz nebyl.

„Já...nejsem si jistá, zda je to vhodné. V podstatě vás neznám,“ zakoktala se.

„A právě proto bych se o vás rád něco dozvěděl. Neodmítejte mě, Hermiono, prosím.“ Hermiona na něj ohromeně zírala. Lord Voldemort prosil ji, Hermionu Grangerovou. Bylo to skoro dokonale absurdní. Vzal její mlčení jako souhlas, chytil ji za ruku a opět je přemístil. Ocitli se ve vstupní hale starého domu. Hermiona se opět snažila nepozvracet se.

„Nesouhlasila jsem!“ zvolala, když si byla jistá, že mu v další chvíli nepozvrací ty dokonale naleštěné boty.

„Někde jsem slyšel, že mlčení znamená souhlas a vy jste mlčela,“ pokrčil rameny, než si sundal rukavice a svléknul kabát, pak pomohl z kabátu i jí. Vše pečlivě pověsil.

„Čaj, kávu?“

„Kávu. Černou, prosím,“ procedila skrz zaťaté zuby. Odvedl ji do obýváku, kde se posadili na pohovku a čekali na horké nápoje. Nenápadně se rozhlížela kolem. Zdálo se, že to byl dobře udržovaný, i když poněkud prázdný dům.

Na stolku před nimi se zhmotnil podnos s dvěma hrnky naplněnými kouřící kávou. Hermiona ho vděčně vzala a ohřívala si dlaně, než velice opatrně usrkla horkého nápoje. Opájela se vůní čerstvé a velice silné kávy.

„Děkuji,“ řekla, když položila hrneček zase zpět na podnos. Hryzala v ní nervozita. Necítila se tak úplně bezpečně.

„Kde vlastně pracujete. Tedy pokud máte zaměstnání,“ poptala se, aby nějak překlenula nepříjemné ticho, které se mezi nimi rozhostilo. Odložil hrnek s kávou, než odpověděl.

„Pracuji na Ministerstvu kouzel, a co vy?“ Hermiona věděla, že nemá cenu z něj tahat podrobnosti.

„Jsem pomocnice v hostinci,“ prohlásila hrdě.

„Jistě máte na víc, drahá.“ Pohoršeně se na něj zamračila, narovnala se v zádech, takže se zdálo, že snad spolkla pravítko a ledově odpověděla.

„Je to dobrá, slušná práce a mám výtečného zaměstnavatele,“ procedila skrz zatnuté zuby. Tom zvednul ruce v obranném gestu.

„Nechtěl jsem vás urazit, jen si myslím, že s vašimi schopnostmi byste mohla pracovat i kdekoliv jinde, než jen jako holka pro všechno,“ bránil se, ale zdálo se, že to na Hermionu mělo zcela opačný účinek. Viděl, jak přimhouřila oči, než se prudce zvedla a vydala se směrem ke dveřím.

„Sbohem,“ prohodila ledově přes rameno a dlouhými kroky rázovala ke vchodovým dveřím. Její hostitel byl v mžiku u ní a chytil ji za ruku.

„Okamžitě mě pusťte!“ vykřikla. Tom ucítil jemný závan magie. Těšilo ho to. „Co si o mně myslíte? Že dělám v nějaké zaplivané díře a krom práce servírky ještě nabízím své tělo nebo co vlastně?“ křičela. Její vztek byl očividný. Nechápal sice tak úplně jeho důvod, ale uznával, že je naprosto nádherná, když se zlobí. V konečcích vlasů jí praskala magie, do tváří se jí nahrnula červeň a prudce oddechovala.

Zahleděl se jí do očí a ona najednou ucítila, jak se jí opatrně dotkla jeho mysl. Zachvěla se. Nikdy nepoznala nikoho tak zdatného v nitrozpytu.

„Dost!“ zakřičela, čímž si od něj vysloužila zmatené zamrkání. „Opovažte se mi ještě jednou vlézt do hlavy, vy aragontní kreténe!“ zařvala vzteky bez sebe. Celé kouzlo dne se rozplynulo v jediné vteřině a tentokrát v tom byla nevinně.

„Jak jste to poznala?“

„Takhle,“ pronesla vztekle, chytila ho dlaněmi za tvář a zadívala se mu do očí. Nebyla tak opatrná jako on, ale i tak se dokázala natáhnout do jeho mysli, kde ho oťukávala. Nechtěla jít až dovnitř, jen ho zkoušela, aby věděl, jaké to je. Okamžitě postavil mentální bariéru. Hermiona se pobaveně usmála nad jeho zaskočeným výrazem. Zdá se, že byla první, kdo se pokusil na něj použít nitrozpyt a k tomu ještě úspěšně.

„Není to příjemné, že ne?“ zeptala se tiše. Zavrtěl hlavou, ale Hermiona ucítila, jak se jeho mysl natáhla po její. Najednou se jejich mentální síly spojily. Ucítila v hlavě tlak, který začínal být nepříjemný, ale nehodlala jen tak ustoupit. Neměla to v povaze. Navíc s tím nehodlala začínat. Rozhodně ne teď a tady. Najednou tlak polevil, jak se odtáhnul. I ona se nakonec stáhla, i když mu stále ještě držela tvář v dlaních. Tom se neovládl, sklonil hlavu a prudce ji políbil. Rty jí drtil ústa a nemilosrdně si vynutil cestu dovnitř. Hermiona se chtěla odtáhnout, když najednou ucítila, jak se jí opět snažil proniknout do mysli. A pak se to stalo. V hrudi se jí začal rozpínat pocit, jako když se poprvé takhle políbila s Dolohovem. Srdce jí šíleně bušilo, zatímco se líbala s budoucím Pánem zla. Jazykem jí vklouznul do úst. Laskal její jazyk svým, zatímco nechal svou mysl, aby konejšivě objala její. Nehodlal se vnutit dovnitř, ale i tak to bylo příjemně vzrušující.

Tahle malá žena byla první, kdo na něj dokázal reagovat i tímto způsobem. Krev mu pěnila touhou, a pak něco ucítil. Nevěděl, jak to popsat, a tak se odtáhnul. Zoufale mu těkala očima po obličeji a zdálo se, jako by se hrozila nad tím, co se právě událo.

„Chci vás mít po svém boku, jste jedinečná, Hermiono, a věřte, že pro to udělám cokoliv,“ pronesl do nastalého ticha. Hermiona prudce stáhla ruce, jako by se o jeho tvář spálila.

„Ne,“ zaúpěla, když si uvědomila, co se mezi nimi stalo. „Tohle není možné. Není to fér!“ zavzlykala zoufale.

„Co se děje?“ přeptal se zmateně, když mu došlo, že je někde ve svém světě, kde ho příliš nevnímá. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou tak prudce, až se jí kudrnaté vlasy rozlétly kolem obličeje. Riddle zatoužil si ty vlasy namotat na prsty. Chytil ji za ramena a trochu s ní zatřásl, aby ji přiměl navrátit se do reality.

„Podívej se na mě!“ rozkázal jí. Zdálo se, že to zabralo, protože na něj upřela hnědozlaté oči.

„Milencovo pouto,“ zašeptala tak tiše, že by to možná přeslechl, kdyby se k ní neskláněl.

„Prosím?“ zeptal se, jako kdyby jí špatně rozuměl.

„Starověká magie známá spíše pod označením milencovo pouto,“ snažila se to upřesnit. Oči měla plné paniky a cítil, jak se pod jeho rukama chvěla. Přitáhl ji k sobě a hladil ji po zádech. Teplo jeho těla příjemně zahánělo noční můru, ve které se dle všeho ocitla. Její magie se spoutala s magickým nitrem dvou nejnebezpečnějších mužů, které kdy poznala. To nemohlo skončit dobře. Prostě nemohlo.

„To o čem mluvíš je spíš legenda. Minimálně 500 let už se tahle magie neobjevila. Jak víš, že je to tohle, Hermiono?“ ptal se.

„Protože už jsem to zažila,“ zavzlykala mu do hrudi nešťastně. Tomovi se na tváři objevil nevěřícný výraz. Pokud měla ta malá čarodějka v jeho náruči pravdu, tak skutečně bude jeho. A nic mu v tom nezabrání. V duchu si poznamenal, aby se o tom dozvěděl ještě něco víc. Nyní se však soustředil na vystrašenou ženu ve své náruči.

„Uklidni se a vysvětli mi to,“ konejšil ji dál. Hermiona zamítavě zavrtěla hlavou. V nose ji šimrala příjemná čistá vůně z jeho oblečení.

„Nemůžu,“ odmítala tvrdošíjně. „A neopovažuj se mi vlézt do hlavy!“ varovala ho ještě důrazně. Tiše se zasmál.

„Chci domů,“ zakňourala. Poprvé opravdu zatoužila po návratu do válkou zničené společnosti, odkud přišla, aby vše napravila. Jenže to on nevěděl, a tak se s ní přemístil před dveře do jejího domu. Hermiona se mu vymanila z náruče a sáhla po klice.

„Sbohem, Tome,“ rozloučila se, než vklouzla do svého malého domku. Jakmile se za ní zabouchly dveře, tak se svezla na zem a rozplakala se. Potřebovala ze sebe dostat všechny události poslední doby a zdálo se, že pláč byl stejně vhodný, jako cokoliv jiného.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiona se probrala stočená na pohovce před vyhaslým krbem. Oči měla zarudlé a opuchlé od dlouhého pláče, po kterém vyčerpáním usnula. Poslala Aberforthovi patrona se zprávou, že je nemocná. Víc nedodávala. Neměla nejmenší chuť s někým o tom, co se všechno seběhlo, hovořit. Už tak bylo zlé, že měla být navždy připoutána k Antoninu Dolohovovi, což byl muž, který se jí pokusil zabít. Teď vešel do hry ještě Tom Marvolo Riddle, budoucí Pán zla a jeden z nejmocnějších kouzelníků vůbec. Byla to ošklivá hříčka osudu. Chtělo se jí plakat, ale všechny slzy už jí vyschly. Zbyla jen dutá prázdnota.

Opět prošla všechny knihy a svitky o tom, co se jí přihodilo. Jakmile se jednou milencovo pouto projevilo, nebylo před ním úniku. Nebylo jiné východisko, než zůstat s tím, s kým mu bylo vybráno. Bylo to směšné. Nechápala, jak tohle všechno dopadne, ale uvědomovala si, že minimálně jeden z těch dvou, se kterými je spojená, je klíčem k tomu, aby změnila to, co se už stalo. Jen kdyby věděla, jak přesně toho dosáhnout. Zatím ji nic konkrétního nenapadalo. Dobře však věděla, že nesmí otálet věčně. Její čas nebyl neomezený. A čím dříve začne na svém úkolu pracovat, tím lépe.

Přinutila se nasnídat, i když neměla nejmenší chuť k jídlu. Bloumala po domě, než se usadila ve své studovně. Namátkou vybrala několik knih, a pak jednu z nich otevřela. Byl to nějaký román. Doufala, že ji dokáže přivést na jiné myšlenky. Ačkoliv byl děj celkem jednoduchý, tak ji zaujalo to, co se psalo o hlavním hrdinovi, který se musel vypořádat s nástrahami osudu. Procházel zkouškami osudu, než se konečně dostal ke své vytoužené lásce. Ale co čert nechtěl, projevilo se u něj milencovo pouto, a tak místo jedné manželky, měl nakonec dvě. Hermiona se zamračila. Dvě manželky? Bylo to snad v kouzelnickém světě možné? Pokud ano, možná to bylo jisté východisko její situace. Trochu se však obávala, že jde pouze o autorskou licenci. Nicméně naděje umírá poslední, ne?

-xoOox-

Veřejná knihovna se nacházela v budově Ministerstva a byla přístupná pro veřejnost až po zaplacení ročního příspěvku. Hermiona s povzdechem zaplatila požadovaný galeon a vydala se do obrovského bludiště polic a regálů. Zhluboka vdechovala vůni kůže, papíru a starých svitků. Byla to známá vůně, která přinášela klid její rozjitřené mysli. Nevěděla, kde začít, a tak se vydala k infostánku, kde ji přivítala usměvavá čarodějka v tmavě modrých šatech a hranatých brýlích.

„Ano, drahoušku?“ zeptala se mile. Hermiona nervózně přešlápla.

„Dělám na diplomové práci a vybrala jsem si téma triáda – minulost a přítomnost. Můžete mi prosím poradit, kde bych o tom něco našla?“ zeptala se, aniž by se při té lži třeba jen zachvěla. Odmítala však sdělit pravý důvod, na to se příliš styděla. Oči starší čarodějky se rozzářily.

„Ale jistě, drahá, půjdeš tímhle směrem až na konec uličky, pak zahneš doleva a na konci je oddělení ohledně zákonů, tuším, že někde v prostřední polici bys měla najít alespoň něco z toho, co potřebuješ,“ vysvětlila jí cestu, než se opět sklonila ke své práci. Hermiona poděkovala a vydala se udaným směrem.

Nějakou dobu trvalo, než našla oddělení, které potřebovala, a pak přišla nejhorší část – najít cokoliv, co by se týkalo jejího tématu. Dost pochybovala o tom, že to půjde rychle a jednoduše. Obrnila se tedy trpělivostí a dala se do pátrání.

Nejdříve našla jen pár drobných zmínek, ale pak ji napadlo na každou vytaženou knihu použít vylepšené pátrací zaklínadlo, které si sama upravila pro momentální potřebu. Na živé tvory nefungovalo, ale na knihy se hodilo perfektně. Bylo zvláštní, že na něj už prakticky zapomněla, když ve škole ho vymyslela a používala každou chvíli. Na vyhledávání informací do školních prací a jejích vlastních výzkumů bylo to kouzlo úžasně nápomocné. Možná se dalo se vší skromností říct, že bylo vlastně skoro dokonalé. Přestala rozjímat nad svou hloupostí a každou knihu, co vytáhla podrobila onomu zaklínadlu. Když tam byl byť i jen náznak relevantní informace, tak se dala do listování a hltala snad každé písmenko. Stejně tak se později pokusila vyhledat i nějaké další informace o milencově poutu, ale bez většího úspěchu. Vše, co našla zde, si již předtím přečetla a většina věcí se prostě jen opakovala. Sama sobě byla ochotná přiznat, že její studium triády bylo mnohem zajímavější. Našla pergameny i brky, které tu byly k dispozici, aby si dotyční mohli dělat poznámky a vše, co jí přišlo byť jen maličko důležité nebo zajímavé si podrobně poznamenala.

„Prosíme všechny návštěvníky knihovny, aby se odebrali k východu, během půl hodiny knihovna zavírá. Děkujeme za návštěvu a pochopení,“ ozvalo se z ukrytých reproduktorů. Hermiona se nespokojeně ušklíbla, než se narovnala, aby ulevila bolavým svalům zad. Úlevně si povzdechla, když ucítila mírné křupnutí v páteři, po kterém se dostavila úleva. Sebrala si všechny své zápisky, které za dnešek dala dohromady. Pečlivě uklidila knihy tam, kam patřily a pomalu se loudala k odchodu. Mimoděk ji napadlo, že madam Pinceová by z ní měla radost, což jí vykouzlilo na tváři úsměv.

Cestou domů se ještě stavila u Tří košťat a koupila si máslový ležák. V mnohem lepší náladě dorazila ke svému domu. Těšila se, jak si projde všechny své poznámky, pořádně je roztřídí a přepíše. Otevřela si máslový ležák a zalezla si do studovny, kde se ponořila do probírání informací, které se jí za dnešek podařilo získat. Když byla konečně hotová, měla před sebou jediný svitek pergamenu popsaný jejím drobným písmem. Několikrát to ještě pročetla, aby se skutečně ujistila, že na nic nezapomněla. Spokojeně přikývla, sebrala poloprázdnou lahev máslového ležáku a sešla do obýváku, kde se spokojeně usadila před krbem.

Hlavu měla plnou šílených myšlenek, ale ani za nic se o ně s nikým nehodlala dělit. Alespoň zatím určitě ne. Najednou jí došlo, že má na krku dva muže velmi podobného ražení, i když každý je svým způsobem jiný a přece jsou mezi nimi jisté podobnosti. Z toho uvědomění ji zamrazilo. Antoninovi ani Tomovi zatím nehodlala říct o tomhle poněkud prekérním trojúhelníku. Hodlala si ten trumf nechat až na dobu, kdy jí to bude více hrát do karet.

Akorát dopíjela zbytek máslového ležáku, když se plameny v krbu změnily v jedovatě zelenou. Unaveně protočila oči v sloup.

„Zmiz, nemám na tebe náladu,“ odvrkla podrážděně, když se zhmotnila vysoká postava se širokými rameny. Jak jinak. Byl to Dolohov, který si nějak záhadně zvykl se u ní objevovat každý den. Zdálo se, že její uvítání nevzal ani v nejmenším na vědomí. Oprášil si trochu popelu, co se mu zachytila na ramenou košile, přikrčil se a vstoupil do jejího obýváku.

„Copak, vstala jsi dnes z postele špatnou nohou?“ zeptal se udiveně. Hermiona se na něj bez pobavení podívala. Antoninova tvář zvážněla, když si všiml jejích unavených očí a poněkud ztrhaného výrazu v unaveném obličeji.

„Stalo se něco?“ zeptal se a klekl si před ní na kolena, aby na mladou ženu dobře viděl. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nechci o tom mluvit,“ odvětila jednoduše a zadívala se mu do šedozelených očí, ve kterých se zračila starost. Ta starost tam byla kvůli ní. Ačkoliv by to nyní nahlas nepřiznala, tak ji to potěšilo. „Antonine, prosím odejdi, chci být sama,“ snažila se ho jemně poslat kamkoliv jinam. Skutečně neměla náladu na nikoho. O to spíš teď nechtěla mít vedle sebe někoho, s kým je dle všeho nadosmrti spojená. Šedozelené oči se jí vpíjely do tváře.

„Prosím,“ zašeptala nakonec, aniž by uhnula pohledem. Něco v její tváři či očích ho zdá se přesvědčilo, že to myslela vážně.

„Ráno tě vyzvednu na snídani, _med_ ,“ rozloučil se s příslibem. Hermiona si úlevně oddechla, když jeho vysoká, rozložitá postava zmizela ve víru zelených plamenů.

Pečlivě posbírala veškeré svitky a poznámky, které se týkaly jejího výzkumu a odnesla to do pracovny, kde je uložila do šuplíku, který ještě zabezpečila několika kouzly. Samozřejmě jen pro jistotu. Nechtěla, aby se kdokoliv dozvěděl o tom, co studovala. Doufala, že se tak vyhne nepříjemným otázkám. Alespoň zatím. Svlékla se a zalezla si do postele. Vzala si odložený román a snažila se soustředit, ale myšlenky jí utíkaly stále někam jinam. Nakonec s povzdechem knihu odložila na noční stolek a pokusila se usnout. Převracela se, vrtěla, ale nebyla schopná spát. Mozek jí pracoval na plné obrátky. Vzdala to, vstala z postele, natáhla si na sebe župan a šla si udělat čaj.

V obýváku mrkla na hodiny a zjistila, že jsou čtyři ráno. Přece jen asi na chviličku usnula. Cítila se, jako by se zúčastnila pouliční rvačky, kterou prohrála. Byla unavená, hodně unavená, ale nebylo to jen nevyspáním. Prostě na ní zcela dolehla veškerá tíha nedávných zjištění. Měla pocit, že jí na ramenou leží tíha osudu celého světa. Pak si uvědomila, že je to vlastně svým způsobem pravda, což u ní vyloudilo napůl hysterický záchvat smíchu, který se jí za žádnou cenu nedařilo zastavit.

-xoOox-

Již několik dní kromě plnění svých pracovních povinností, hledal i veškeré dostupné informace o milencově poutu. Bylo to fascinující a skoro nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to dělo právě jemu. Na druhou stranu, když ne jemu, tak komu jinému? On byl přece potomkem velikého Salazara Zmijozela, takže se dalo čekat, že bude výjimečný. A uznával, že i slečna Grangerová, jak se zdá, nebude jen tak obyčejná slečinka. Cítil její moc, když jí lomcoval vztek a bylo to opojné, jako nejsladší víno. Její magie na něj zavolala, to cítil, i když kdyby to nepojmenovala, tak by mu jistě trvalo déle, než by přišel na to, že jde konkrétně o milencovo pouto. Ta mladá žena byla zvláštní a výjimečná, o tom ani v nejmenším nepochyboval. Na druhou stranu byla o tolik jiná, než snad všechny ženy, které kdy poznal. Fascinovalo ho to. A navíc byla velmi krásná, aniž by si to sama uvědomovala, což jí na přitažlivosti jen přidávalo.

Unaveně si stiskl prsty kořen nosu. Nakonec se protáhl a narovnal, až mu křuplo v zádech a z hrdla mu uniklo úlevné povzdechnutí. Už seděl nad stolem příliš dlouho. Rychle se podíval na čas a seznal, že by to pro dnešek už stačilo. Stejně se mu nic nového zjistit nepodařilo a měl pocit, že už ani nepodaří. Sbalil si všechny své poznatky, které sepsal a přemístil se domů. Svlékl si všechny svršky, než je hodil na jednu hromadu na nejbližší křeslo. Neměl ani nejmenší chuť je uklízet. Několik dní už vlastně neměl chuť vůbec na nic a myšlenky se mu stále častěji stáčely k Hermioně Grangerové. Nejspíše jeden z vedlejších efektů kouzla nebo možná prokletí, které je postihlo. Asi záleželo hlavně na úhlu pohledu. On sám se ještě nerozhodl, zda to bude na překážku a nebo ku pomoci. Padl do postele a prakticky v okamžiku, kdy se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře, už spal.

Ráno se probudil poměrně pozdě, což ho překvapilo. Neměl ve zvyku dlouho vyspávat. Rozladilo ho to, i když přesně nechápal proč. Na dnešek měl v úmyslu stavit se za Hermionou v práci. Nedalo mu příliš práce, než se mu podařilo úspěšně zjistit, kde malá čarodějka pracuje. Byl odhodlán ji vidět v jejím prostředí, kde by mohla být sama sebou. Když usrkával horkou kávu, tak mu bylo jasné, že se bude muset zamaskovat, aby nezjistila, že to byl on, jinak by to nemělo smysl. Spokojeně se usmíval, když se mu podařilo najít poslední lahvičku mnoholičného lektvaru, který ho proměnil v muže s podobnou výškou i postavou, jen s jinou, dá se říci obyčejnější tváří. A bude mít rezavé vlasy, na to se těšil ze všeho nejméně. Zrzavá mu prostě neslušela a z duše ji nesnášel, ale věděl, že s tváří toho muže bude mít větší šanci na svou obhlídku terénu, jak to v duchu nazýval. Riddleovi bylo naprosto jasné, že obyčejné zastírací kouzlo by jeho vyvolená nebo její zaměstnavatel jistě poznali a s jeho šarádou by byl konec. To nechtěl dopustit nebo minimálně ne hned.

Kolem oběda do sebe kopnul poslední lahvičku s mnoholičným lektvarem, který z něj za pár minut vytvořil zrzka s hnědýma očima a o dost obyčejnější tváří, než byla ta jeho. Oblékl si vycházkový oblek, uvázal si vázanku. Při pohledu do zrcadla ještě doladil detail, kdy si do vázanky dal špendlík s maličkým hadem zkrouceným do písmena S. Konečně byl spokojený, pousmál se na své momentální já a přemístil se do Prasinek. Musel uznat, že zvenku vypadal hostinec poněkud omšeleji, ale jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, tak ho v nose zalechtala příjemná vůně připravovaného jídla.

Vybral si stůl trochu stranou od ostatních s židlí v rohu, takže měl dobrý výhled na celý podnik, což mu vyhovovalo, nerad někde seděl zády ke společnosti, kde by ho mohl kdokoliv překvapit. Hermiona se vynořila ze zadních dveří nejspíše vedoucích do kuchyně a nesla talíře dalším hostům. Riddle uznával, že je tu celkem plno. Ne moc, ale dost na to, aby měla obsluha co dělat. Odevzdala objednávku jejím majitelům a se zářivým, profesionálním úsměvem se propletla k jeho stolu.

„Dobrý den, co si dáte?“ pozdravila ho stále s tím úsměvem. Riddle jí úsměv oplatil, ale nedokázal si nevšimnout, že jeho malá čarodějka vypadala poněkud unaveně.

„Jednu ohnivou whisky, prosím,“ promluvil lehce změněným hlasem. Mladá žena přikývla a se zavířením sukně odešla k baru vyplnit jeho objednávku. Tom obdivoval její houpající se boky. Nejraději by ji k sobě okamžitě přitisknul a vdechoval tu její úžasnou vůni, zatímco by hladil její tělo a polibky ochutnával její kůži. Zavrtěl hlavou a pokusil se zahnat náhlý nával vzrušení.

Hermiona před něj postavila sklenku s nápojem a při pohledu na jeho výraz se zeptala:

„Copak se stalo? Zdáte se zamyšlený.“ Tom se na ni podíval s nečitelným úsměvem. _Právě jsem si představoval, jak ochutnám každičký centimetr tvojí nahé kůže_ , pomyslel si, ale nakonec odpověděl úplně jinak.

„Skutečně? Možná jen přemítám nad tím, že jsem tady nečekal takovou květinu, jako jste vy,“ zalichotil jí. Hermiona cítila, jak jí při jeho komplimentu stoupá do tváří zrádná červeň. Stále si prostě nedokázala a nejspíše ani nikdy nedokáže zvyknout na zájem mužské populace.

„Děkuji,“ odpověděla s maličko rozpačitým úsměvem. „Neznáme se odněkud? Přijdete mi povědomý. Něco na vás mi přijde velice známé,“ zeptala se nakonec, zatímco si pohrávala s tácem, na kterém roznášela pití.

„Možná jsme se již někde viděli, přece jen mám poněkud běžný obličej,“ připustil nakonec záhadně. Stále ještě nehodlal odložit své maskování, i když čas se krátil. Hermiona přikývla a s lehce zamyšleným výrazem šla plnit přání ostatních hostů.

„Abe, už se ti někdy stalo, že jsi měl pocit, že nějaká osoba, kterou dnes vidíš poprvé, je ti nějak známá?“ zeptala se neurčitě, když do kuchyně odnášela talíře. Její přítel se na ni podíval s přimhouřenýma očima, jak přemýšlel nad její otázkou.

„Nevím, jednou nebo dvakrát jsem takový pocit měl, ale dodnes netuším proč,“ pokrčil nakonec rameny. Hermiona jen přikývla, odložila talíře do dřezu, kde se sami umývaly. V sále po očku pokukovala po tom zrzavém cizinci. Něčím jí byl povědomý, i když nedokázala identifikovat proč vlastně a to ji silně znepokojovalo. Byla unavená a o nějaké další překvapení momentálně nestála. Cizinec se nakonec zvedl, zaplatil a s další poklonou jejím směrem odešel. Pak se jí rozsvítilo. Styl řeči, podobný styl mluvy měl i Riddle nebo Abraxas Malfoy. Podezřívavě ještě okamžik hleděla na zavřené dveře, než si ji opět vyžádaly její povinnosti. Nakonec to během odpoledne pustila z hlavy.

Tom byl sám se sebou spokojený, když došel za Prasinky, kde nepozorovaně přečkal přeměnu ve své vlastní já. Konečně na něm oblečení tolik neplandalo a připadal si zas doslova ve své kůži. Líbilo se mu, že Hermiona je zdá se spokojená ve své práci, i když si stále myslel, že má na víc. V duchu už si plánoval, jak po jejich svatbě ukončí svou kariéru servírky a bude se věnovat něčemu více smysluplnému. _Třeba svému manželovi,_ pomyslel si a na tváři se mu rozhostil spokojeně samolibý úsměv. Uznal, že i těch několik málo chvil v její blízkosti mu pomohlo, aby se cítil lépe. Přesvědčil se, že staré skazky nelhaly ohledně nutnosti pobývat ve společnosti svého protějšku. Se zvláštním pocitem si uvědomil, že i on se nakonec ožení a kdo ví, třeba bude mít i potomka. Dalšího dědice odkazu velkého Zmijozela. To ho nikdy ani ve snu nenapadlo. Nikdy totiž nepotkal nikoho, s kým by byl ochotný mít dítě. Hermiona však byla mocná. Příjemně ho zamrazilo, když mu došlo, jak mocné by jejich dítě mohlo být.

Zbytek odpoledne strávil posedáváním u Tří košťat a procházením po Prasinkách. Snažil se relaxovat a rozhodl se, že Hermionu překvapí tím, že ji vyzvedne z práce a nabídne jí něco na usmířenou. Možná se mu nezdálo, co dělá, ale neměl na ni kvůli tomu koukat skrz prsty, to uznával i on. Nakonec za použití hůlky přeměnil nějaké nasbírané větvičky na kytici růží. Ledově modrých růží. Měl pocit, že červená je příliš obyčejná a jeho budoucí žena rozhodně obyčejná nebyla. Uvnitř skutečně doufal, že to jeho díky magii vyvolená ocení, alespoň trochu.

Díval se na nyní již zavřené dveře hostince U Kančí hlavy a čekal, až vyjde Hermiona. Čekal asi půl hodiny a začínal být skutečně hodně netrpělivý, když se dveře najednou otevřely a objevila se v nich vytáhlá, hubená postava Aberfortha Brumbála. Tom na něj zlomek vteřiny ohromeně hleděl, než nasadil odměřený, nečitelný výraz, kytici růží držel za zády z dohledu.

„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravil odměřeně. Mladší z Brumbálových mu stejně odměřeně oplatil.

„Co tu chceš, Riddle?“ zeptal se ledově a v modrých očích mu nebezpečně zablesklo. Tom se nadechnul, aby se uklidnil.

„Čekám na slečnu Grangerovou, dlužím jí omluvu za své předchozí chování,“ odpověděl popravdě, i když původně chtěl odseknout, že mu po tom nic není. Brumbál ho zamyšleně pozoroval. Zdálo se, že ho tím výrokem skutečně překvapil. Než stačil starší muž odpovědět, tak se ze dveří vynořila i Hermiona.

„Promiň za zdržení, jen jsem ještě chtěla něco dodělat,“ usmála se provinile Hermiona. Pak zvedla hlavu a uviděla Toma Riddlea. Abeforth si všimnul, jak její jinak jemné rysy ztvrdly. Uvnitř ho to velice potěšilo, ale navenek nedal znát naprosto nic.

„Riddle,“ pozdravila ho ledově.

„Slečno Grangerová, přinesl jsem bílou vlajku. Chci, aby mezi námi zase zavládl mír,“ přiznal bez mrknutí oka. Hermiona nedokázala skrýt překvapení, i když se rychle vzpamatovala.

„Ale?“ užasla. Tom na okamžik zatnul zuby. Zdálo se, že mladá čarodějka mu to ani v nejmenším nehodlala ulehčit.

„Smím vás doprovodit, slečno Grangerová?“ přeptal se a natáhl k ní ruku, v níž za zády skrýval kytici ledově modrých růží. Hermiona na něj hleděla snad ještě překvapeněji, než před chvílí. Růže okamžitě upoutaly její pozornost. Jejich ledově modrá barva byla jedinečná, když kytici převzala a přičichla si k ní, tak jí došlo, že vůně růží se mísila s lehkým závanem vůně šeříku. Cítila z nich magii. Přemýšlela, zda očarované koupil a nebo je přeměnil, možná se to doma pokusí zjistit. Byla zvědavá.

„Hermiono?“ oslovil jí s tázavě zvednutým obočím Abeforth. Riddle se mu nelíbil, to jí bylo jasné už předtím, když se s ním o něm bavila. Zahřálo ji u srdce, že o ni má její přítel starost. Udělala krok, pevně Aberfortha objala a na špičkách mu zašeptala do ucha:

„Až dorazím domů, pošlu ti zprávu. Budu v pořádku, neboj se a věř, že se o sebe umím postarat.“ Aberforth se stále tvářil pochybovačně, avšak přikývnul. Nepochyboval, že Hermiona je dostatečně schopná se o sebe postarat, ale pochyboval o schopnosti Riddlea se slušně chovat.

„Zkřiv jí vlásek a slibuju, že si budeš přát, aby ses nenarodil,“ ucedil chladně Aberforth a probodával ho pohledem. Hermiona šokovaně zírala na jeho nyní ledové oči. Tuhle jeho stránku ještě nikdy nespatřila a překvapilo ji to.

„Má to být výhrůžka?“ Brumbál jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, bylo to konstatování faktu,“ upozornil ho, než se otočil k odchodu. Riddle to vzal na vědomí kývnutím hlavy.

„Půjdeme?“ přeptal se stále ještě poněkud z míry vyvedené Hermiony a nabídnul jí rámě. Mladá žena ho váhavě přijala. Ještě několikrát se ohlédla za postavou svého zaměstnavatele, než se zaměřila na svého společníka.

Několik minut šli v tichosti, než se Hermiona rozhodla promluvit.

„Ty růže jsou nádherné, děkuji.“ Vzhlédla mu do tváře s jemným náznakem úsměvu. Riddle přikývnul.

„Takže přijímáte mou omluvu?“ zeptal se. I když dělal, jako by nic, tak Hermiona nepřeslechla jemný podtón naděje. Všechno ohledně Toma Riddle bylo tak zvláštní, a tak jiné, než ohledně Lorda Voldemorta. Stále ji to překvapovalo i udivovalo.

„Možná,“ škádlila ho. Tom po ní střelil přimhouřenýma očima. Hermiona se musela kousnout zevnitř do tváře, aby udržela vážný výraz. Pak mu došlo, že si ho dobírá. Ohromeně na ni hleděl temně modrým pohledem, který však ve sporém pouličním osvětlení vypadal skoro černý.

„Jste pokušitelka,“ odpověděl nakonec a pokračoval v pomalé chůzi směrem k jejímu domovu.

„Jako každá žena,“ pokrčila ledabyle rameny. Tak v tom jí rozhodně odporovat nehodlal. Bylo to více než pravdivé prohlášení. Až k jejímu domu pokračovali v tichosti. Hermiona nenápadně seslala detekční kouzlo, zda je dům prázdný, rozhodně nestála o to, aby se Dolohov setkal s Riddlem. Věděla, že jednou na to bude muset dojít, ale momentálně to nepřicházelo v úvahu. Hodlala je od sebe držet tak dlouho, jak to jen bude možné. Slibovala si od toho, že je díky tomu snad lépe pozná a udělá si o nich svůj vlastní obraz, než bude muset takříkajíc vyložit karty na stůl.

„Pojďte dál, musíte být prochladlý,“ pronesla s tvářemi zrudlými venkovním chladem.

„Jste si jistá?“ ujišťoval se. Mladá žena jen přikývla, než odemkla, sundala si kabát a pověsila ho. Její společník se řídil jejím příkladem. Dům byl malý, ale čistý a uklizený. Bylo znát, že zde bydlí žena, která se stará. Sledoval, jak na krb seslala zaklínadlo proti použití letaxu, aby je nikdo nemohl vyrušit.

„Je poněkud pozdě na kávu, tak vám nabídnu čaj?“ přeptala se, když kolem něj prošla do kuchyně.

„Prosím,“ pronesl, zatímco nechával oči toulat se po dekoracích v tmavě zelené a modré barvě. Kupodivu to k sobě barevně skutečně ladilo. Za okamžik se vracela z kuchyně a před ní levitoval podnos s kouřící konvicí a dvěma šálky.

„Posaďte se, pane Riddle,“ pokynula mu směrem k pohovce před kterou stál stolek, na který odlevitovala podnos. Nalila oběma štědrou dávku kouřícího čaje.

„Děkuji, že jste přijala mou omluvu. Nechoval jsem se fér,“ přiznal konečně, zatímco míchal svůj horký nápoj. Hermiona ho po očku ohromeně pozorovala.

„Jste samé překvapení, ale myslím, že lidé si zaslouží další šance.“ _A to dokonce i Lord Voldemort_ , pomyslela si v duchu, až se sama podivila nad tím, že to myslela skutečně vážně. Vzal ji za ruku a zvedl si ji ke rtům. Lehounce přitiskl rty na hřbet její ruky. Hermiona fascinovaně pozorovala jeho rty. V mysli se jí vynořila vzpomínka na jejich polibek a dech se jí najednou zadrhl v hrdle, zatímco srdce jí pádilo jako o závod.

„Na co myslíte?“ zeptal se najednou a pozorně ji sledoval. Hermiona cítila, jak jí do tváří stoupá červeň. Nakonec jen zavrtěla hlavou a tvrdohlavě se vyhýbala jeho zpytavému pohledu. Nenaléhal, místo toho cítila jeho rty opět na své kůži. Tentokrát v dlani a následně na každém prstu. Hermiona fascinovaně pozorovala, jak líbá každý její prst. Přišlo jí to tak trochu podivné, ale bylo to vzrušující. Cítila vzrušené šimrání v podbřišku, když na ni upřel ten svůj temně modrý, skoro fialový pohled, zatímco měl mezi rty špičku jejího prsteníčku. Bojovala s reakcemi vlastního těla. Měla pocit, že nedokáže jasně uvažovat.

Hermiona mu vytrhla ruku, čímž si vysloužila tázavě zvednuté obočí. _Vem to čert_ , pomyslela si, než se naklonila a políbila ho na rty. Toma tím očividně zaskočila, ale ne na příliš dlouho. Okamžitě se probral a spokojeně ji sevřel v náruči, zatímco dobýval její ústa jazykem. Hermiona jemně zakňourala do jeho úst, když se o sebe jejich jazyky otíraly a bojovaly o nadvládu nad tím druhým, i když zcela bezúspěšně. Byli více než vyrovnanými protivníky. Děsilo ji, jak jí přišlo správné nechat se držet v jeho náruči, nechat se líbat a hladit jeho široká ramena. Její jemný sten ho však vyburcoval k větší akci. Odpoutal se od jejích úst a sjel jí na hrdlo, které pokoušel zuby, než jej pak konejšil jazykem. Konečky prstů přejížděl po její klíční kosti. Nezašel nikam dál a to ji vzrušilo možná ještě víc.

„My-myslím, že byste mi vzhledem k okolnostem mohl říkat Hermiono, pane Riddle,“ zamumlala poněkud zadýchaně. Tom se usmál do jemné kůže na jejím hrdle.

„K okolnostem?“ přeptal se škádlivě. Hermiona neodpověděla, jen se prohnula do oblouku a zakňourala, když jí kousnul o trochu silněji.

„Hermiono,“ šeptal jí do kůže. Jeho dech na její rozpálené kůži chladil, díky čemuž jí naskočila husí kůže. „Má Hermiona,“ zamumlal majetnickým tónem, než se znovu zmocnil jejích úst. Tvrdě ji dobýval a strhnul si ji do náruče. Vyjekla, když se mu ocitla na klíně. V hlavě se jí rozezněl poplašný zvon. Tohle mohlo vést někam, kam se zatím pořádně neodvažovala ani ve snech. Cítila, že jí prsty přejel po vršku ňader. Zasténala touhou. Skoro to fyzicky bolelo, ale něco uvnitř ji varovalo. Něco nebylo tak úplně správně, jenže nevěděla co. Její mysl se nacházela v oparu vzrušení. Nebyla schopná tak úplně jasně uvažovat. Nakonec sebrala veškerou svou sílu, než se mu rukama opřela o hruď a odtáhla se. Seděla mu na klíně, prudce oddechovala a hleděla mu do očí.

„Tome,“ pronesla chraplavě. Riddle ucítil, jak při zvuku jeho jména vycházejícího z jejích úst sebou jeho mužství škublo. Zavrtěla se, aby našla pohodlnější polohu, čímž si od něj zasloužila zasyknutí. S obavami ve zlatě hnědých očích se na něj podívala. Myslela, že mu ublížila.

„Já, omlouvám se,“ pronesla okamžitě a snažila se slézt, jenže její spěch způsobil, že jí to podklouzlo a ruku mu zabořila přímo do rozkroku. Tom se zlomil v pase a bolestivě zalapal po dechu.

„To nic,“ zahuhlal, zatímco lapal po dechu a čekal až ta bolest přejde. Hermiona stála nad jeho zhroucenou postavou s rukou zakrývající ústa. Zdálo se, že způsobila dokonalou pohromu. Pak si vzpomněla, že Abeovi slíbila, že mu dá vědět. Sáhla po hůlce a přímo před svým bolestí mrkajícím společníkem vykouzlila patrona a poslala ho do noci, aby předal její zprávu.

Zhroutila se co nejdál od něj a obličej si schovala do dlaní. Možná bylo dobře, že se to stalo, ale nic to neměnilo na tom, že jí z toho bylo skutečně trapně.

„Omlouvám se,“ zaskuhrala ještě jednou. „Zdá se, že jsem chodící pohroma.“ Tom by s ní nejraději souhlasil, ale dobře věděl, že si za to alespoň částečně může i sám. Absolutně si nepřipouštěl, že by byla tak nezkušená, avšak k jeho úžasu to tak zdá se bylo. Nebyl na to zvyklý. Přece jen se běžně nestýkal s takto mladými ženami.

Už se vzpamatoval dost na to, aby se dal dohromady. Odtáhl jí ruce z obličeje, čímž ji přinutil na něj pohlédnout.

„Hermiono, byla to i má vina, jasné?“ Okamžik mu upřeně hleděla do očí, než přikývla. Nakonec se natáhla po šálku a usrkla si z něj čaj. Tom ji napodobil, než nadhodil téma, aby odlehčil poněkud napjatou atmosféru. Dlouze si povídali o zaklínadlech i knihách, tak jako minule. Napětí z Hermiony postupně opadávalo.

„Mám pocit, že z mé strany je naše malé pouto poněkud silnější, nezdá se ti?“ zeptala se konečně na to, co jí vrtalo hlavou. Zvědavě se na ni zahleděl. Věděl, čím by to mohlo být, ale nehodlal jí to sdělit. Pokud možno jí to nehodlal sdělit nikdy. Bylo to jeho tajemství, jeho dokonalé, malé tajemství.

„Nemám ponětí, možná ještě někde narazím na nějaký střípek informace ohledně toho pocitu. Možná je to tím, že jsi žena,“ pokrčil rameny. Střelila po něm opravdu nehezkým pohledem, než se podívala na hodiny.

„Proboha, už je dost pozdě. Omlouvám se, ale měla bych si jít lehnout,“ omlouvala se upřímně. Vůbec jí nepřišlo, že by ten čas tak strašně letěl. Budoucí obávaný černokněžník přikývl, než se zvednul a uhladil si oblek.

„Neomlouvejte se, to já vás zdržuji od postele,“ řekl a Hermioně naskočila husí kůže, protože jí bylo jasné, že to myslel i trochu jinak, než se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Zavrtěla hlavou a odmítla mu skočit na návnadu. Pak už za ním zapadly dveře. Sňala zadržovací zaklínadlo z krbu a unaveně se odvlekla do ložnice.

Další náročný den byl za ní. Přemýšlela, kolik dalších náročných dnů má ještě před sebou. Frustrovaně zasténala. Měla poslání a musela ho dokončit stůj, co stůj.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiona se již skoro dva týdny snažila poměrně dost úspěšně ignorovat oba muže, kteří jí tak nečekaně vpadli do života a díky shodě okolností v něm i budou muset zůstat. Měla z toho pramalou radost, ale už si na to tak nějak začínala zvykat. Co jiného jí také zbývalo, že? Chodila do práce, domů a do knihovny Ministerstva kouzel. Nereagovala na sovy či vzkazy od kohokoliv jiného, než byl Aberforth. Dokonce to dotáhla tak daleko, že zablokovala i spojení letaxem, jen aby měla klid a mohla se v klidu soustředit. Vše si srovnala ve svých poznámkách i ve své hlavě. Bylo toho hodně a zároveň strašně málo, co se jí podařilo zjistit. Jediné, co jí nešlo do hlavy byl pocit, že spojení s budoucím lordem Voldemortem bylo jiné, než s Antoninem, jako kdyby z jeho strany nebylo něco v pořádku. Nedokázala se toho dojmu zbavit, pořád se jí to v mysli vynořovalo, jako kdyby odpověď byla na dosah, ale ona na ni nemohla dosáhnout, protože byla zasutá někde hodně hluboko. Otráveně si povzdechla.

Dobře si uvědomovala, že její podrážděnost plyne i z nedostatku kontaktu s jejími muži. I oni měli jistě podobné pocity. A i kdyby to nahlas nepřiznala, tak z toho měla škodolibou radost. Nic to však neměnilo na tom, že brzy bude čas, aby se s oběma alespoň sešla, když nic jiného. Neměla z toho bůh ví jakou radost. Umanula si, že večer otevře svůj krb do letaxové sítě a pokud jí dnes dorazí nějaká sova, tak odepíše. Víc zatím dělat nehodlala. Odpoledne se oblékla a rozhodla se projít po Prasinkách, aby se pokusila přijít na jiné myšlenky nebo si minimálně vyčistila hlavu.

Oblečená byla skoro okamžitě. Venku už se pomaličku oteplovalo, a tak doma nechala jak rukavice, tak i šálu. Jakmile za ní zaklaply dveře, tak se jí z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu ulevilo. Nepřemýšlela nad tím a nechala nohy, aby ji nesly, kam se jim zachtělo. Netrvalo dlouho a zmateně se rozhlížela po okolí. Pak jí došlo, kde je. Bylo to kousek za Prasinkami, kde již brzy bude stát nejstrašidelnější dům v celé Británii – Chroptící chýše. Zatím tam však nic z toho nebylo. Jen volné prostranství s výhledem.

Chvílemi se snažila procvičovat jednoduchá kouzla bez hůlky, ale většinou bez valného úspěchu. Nakonec toho frustrovaně nechala. Cestou zpátky vztekle nakopla několik kamínků. Nemělo to na ni však požadovaný účinek. V duchu věděla, že brzy bude muset Aberforthovi vysvětlit, co se jí vlastně děje. Už tak po ní házel zkoumavé pohledy, když si myslel, že ho zrovna nevidí. Bylo jí to nepříjemné. Byl na ni od začátku hodný a choval se k ní skoro otcovsky. Hermionu skutečně mrzelo, že před ním měla tajemství. Na druhou stranu se obávala, jak bude Aberforth reagovat na to, že se u ní projevilo nezlomitelné pouto s dvěma asi nejmocnějšími muži, které mohla v této době potkat. Byli mocní. Mocní a nebezpeční. To dost dobře chápala i ona.

Došla do vesnice a snažila se sebrat odvahu, aby se konečně svěřila alespoň Aberforthovi. Nedařilo se jí to. Nebyla toho prostě schopná. Štvalo jí to. Byla už hodně, hodně unavená z toho, co všechno se jí podařilo zjistit. Měla pocit, že čím víc se toho dozvídala, tím méně toho skutečně věděla.

Když konečně došla domů, tak se unaveně vysvlékla z kabátu i bot a nalila si skleničku vína, než se zhroutila na gauč. Natáhla si nohy, popíjela víno a snažila se dočíst knihu, kterou nedávno odložila na konferenční stolek. Opět jeden z románů, které si nedávno koupila a při pročítání některých pasáží věděla, že se červená, zatímco se jí v podbřišku rozléval zvláštní vzrušující pocit. S knihou stále ještě v jedné ruce pokrčila jednu nohu v koleni a druhou rukou si pomalu a jaksi nejistě přejela přes prsa ukrytá pod jemnou látkou halenky, pak na ploché bříško a nakonec váhavě sjela až k lemu sukně. Cítila, jak se jí rozbušilo srdce. Už to bylo dávno, tak dávno, kdy si sama dopřála úlevu a nyní se cítila poněkud nepatřičně. Vyhrnula si sukni a zajela si rozechvěle mezi stehna. Cítila vzrušení, když zlehka přejížděla konečky prstů po hladké látce kalhotek. Přitiskla přes látku prsty na poštěváček a začala jimi pomaličku kroužit. Cítila, jak se jí z klína šíří teplo do celého těla a věděla, že pokud bude pokračovat, tak si brzy zničí kalhotky.

Ozvalo se prásknutí, jak se aktivovalo letaxové spojení v jejím krbu a ona bleskurychle odtáhla ruku z klína a posadila se. _Tak tohle bylo hodně trapné,_ pomyslela si, když se zjevila postava Dolohova, který měl v obličeji uštvaný výraz.

„Co se děje?“ zeptala se, jakmile vystoupil z krbu. Jeho uštvaný výraz prošel několikerými proměnami. Nejdřív tam byla úleva, a pak ji vystřídal vztek. Hermiona okamžitě nechala knihu knihou a založila si ruce na prsou v obranném gestu.

„Co se děje?! Ty se _mně_ ptáš?!“ pronesl výhružným, i když stále nebezpečně tichým hlasem. Hermioně vyschlo v ústech, ale postavila se, aby ji nemohl tolik převyšovat.

„Ano, ptám se, co se ti stalo. Vypadal jsi uštvaně,“ poukázala na jasný fakt.

„Ty..ty jsi prostě neuvěřitelná!“ vyprskl nevěřícně a rukou si prohrábnul černé vlasy, takže mu pár pramenů spadnul do obličeje. Ani se neobtěžoval si je odhrnout. Skoro ji bolely prsty, jak ráda by mu ty vlasy odhrnula z obličeje. Ale s tím, jak viděla, že mu na hrdle naštvaně pulzuje žíla a má svaly napjaté k prasknutí, jako kdyby byl pružina stlačená na doraz, se neodvažovala dost dobře ani pohnout, natož se ho dotknout.

„Pokud na mě hodláš nadále ječet, tak to prosím urychli, nemám na to náladu,“ opáčila na oko klidně, zatímco uvnitř ní to příšerně vřelo. Nejraději by mu jednu vrazila, aby to buď ze sebe vysypal a nebo zmlknul. Nehodlala být jeho hromosvodem špatné nálady. Po jejím proslovu na ni Antonin jen ohromeně zíral s pootevřenými ústy. Nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, než na ni opět upřel ten svůj šedozelený pohled, ve kterém byl jasně patrný vztek.

„Hermiono, _dorogaya,_ ty mě nějaké dva týdny ignoruješ, a když konečně přestaneš, tak se mě jako nevinnost sama zeptáš, proč vypadám, jak vypadám?“ prohlásil nevěřícně. „Copak tebe naše pouto nijak nepoznamenalo, když jsme byli od sebe? Copak to vlastně nebyl důvod, proč jsi konečně odblokovala svůj krb? Ty nic necítíš?“ rozčiloval se dál a začal rázovat po pokoji. Hermiona ho ohromeně sledovala.

Samozřejmě, že cítila. I ona přece byla člověk. Byla podrážděná, chtěla se ho dotýkat, chtěla, aby ji líbal. Ale nebyla si jistá jestli je to díky milencově poutu a nebo tím, že věděla, že se do něj zamilovala. Nebyla si jistá, zda její zamilovanost pramení z jejich pouta a nebo jen z toho, že její magií vyvolený, byl prostě výstavní mužský exemplář. I když o jeho vlastnostech poněkud pochybovala. Byl majetnický, arogantní a věděla, že dokáže být i velmi prchlivý. I tak si Hermiona přiznávala, že ji to k němu táhne.

Udělala krok k němu a pohladila ho po paži. Věděla, že má ruce vzteky zaťaté v pěst.

„Potřebovala jsem být sama, Antonine,“ přiznala a snažila se mu dívat do tváře. Pečlivě před ní uhýbal pohledem, zatímco zatínal zuby.

„Proč?“ ptal se poněkud ublíženým tónem.

„Dělala jsem nějaký výzkum ohledně toho, co se nám stalo,“ přiznala většinu pravdy. Nakonec na ni pohlédnul unavenýma očima.

„Zjistila jsi, jak z toho ven?“ zeptal se na to, čeho se prakticky nejvíc obával. Zavrtěla hlavou a unaveně se pousmála.

„Ne. Před tímhle totiž není úniku. Jakmile jednou milencovo pouto přijde, tak se z něj nelze vyvléknout. Ale i tak jsem potřebovala zjistit veškeré možnosti a na to jsem potřebovala být v klidu. Nechtěla jsem kolem sebe žádné rozptýlení,“ snažila se mu vysvětlit, avšak zdálo se, že její slova měla naprosto jiný účinek. Cítila pod prsty, jak se mu opět napnuly svaly.

„Takže já jsem jen pouhé rozptýlení pro úžasnou Hermionu Grangerovou, která je přece nám všem nadřazená,“ zavrčel podrážděným hlasem. „Nu alespoň vím, jak si stojím,“ zasyčel, než od ní ustoupil. Hermiony se to dotklo. Takhle to přece nemyslela. Pochopil to úplně špatně.

„Přestaň!“ křikla na něj, když začal rázovat po pokoji. Okamžitě zastavil a upřel na ni ublížený pohled. „Zle jsi to pochopil, Antonine. Já prostě jen chtěla mít klid. Nechtěla jsem myslet na tvoje ústa, na tvoje horké doteky nebo tvé šedozelené oči plné vášně a hříšných příslibů. Potřebovala jsem odstup. Zkus mě pochopit, prosím.“ Snažila se mu to vysvětlit a doufala, že ji pochopí.

„Já se snažím, strašně moc se snažím, _med_ , jenže mi to nejde. Nejraději bych tě potrestal za to, že jsi mě ignorovala. Prostě jen proto, aby ti došlo, jak strašné to bylo. Rád bych ti připomněl, že jsi moje, Hermiono,“ prohlásil a rozhodil rukama.

„Potrestal?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. Nebyla přece malé neposlušné dítě, které udělalo něco špatně. Byla dospělá a po většinu doby i rozumně smýšlející žena. Dolohov jen přikývnul s nebezpečným leskem v očích. Hermiona se zajíkla, když se najednou ocitnul přímo u ní.

„Nejsem dítě!“ vykřikla a snažila se pomaličku opatrně ustoupit.

„Toho jsem si velice dobře vědom,“ zavrčel a chmátnul po ní. Nestačila uskočit a cítila, jak se jí do paže zaryly jeho prsty.

„C-co chceš dělat?“ ptala se zadýchaně napůl ze vzrušení a napůl z obavy, co se vlastně bude dít. Věnoval jí velmi pokřivený úsměv, který jí vzal dech. Odvedl ji k pohovce, sednul si a strhnul si ji do klína. Hermiona se snažila bojovat, ale k ničemu to nebylo. Proti jeho síle neměla šanci. Jednu ruku jí pevně položil na bedra a silou si ji přitlačil do klína. Hermiona se snažila svíjet a kopat. Když to nepomohlo, tak se otočila, aby na něj viděla i přes vlasy padající jí do ponížením zrudlé tváře.

„Pusť mě! Okamžitě mě pusť!“ zakřičela vztekle. Dolohov ji však jak se zdálo nevnímal.

Cítila, jak jí vyhrnul sukni a ohromeně zalapala po dechu.

„Neopovažuj se,“ zasyčela vztekle, když si uvědomila, co nejspíše měl v úmyslu. Dolohov užasle zíral na její kulatý zadeček jen částečně skrytý pod látkou černých kalhotek ve francouzském střihu.

„Budeš počítat,“ pronesl temně zabarveným hlubokým hlasem.

„Nikdy!“ vykřikla ve stejnou chvíli, kdy jí na zadeček dopadla jeho dlaň. Ta rána byla silná tak akorát. Věděla, že se jí snaží dokázat svou převahu.

„Počítej, _dorogaya_ , jinak si na ten zadek ještě týden nesedneš,“ varoval ji, zatímco jí drsnou dlaní hladil po stehnech. Z očí jí sršely blesky, ale uvnitř tušila, že tu hrozbu myslel vážně. Zatnula zuby a zavrtěla nad sebou hlavou. Ozvalo se plesknutí, jak jí na citlivé místečko dopadla další rána.

„Jedna,“ pronesla skrz vzteky zaťaté zuby. Neviděla, jak se spokojeně usmál. Další rána.

„Dva.“ Pak následovalo několik dalších a Hermiona se přistihla, jak jí z úst po každé ráně uniká s číslem i zakňourání. Zahanbeně počítala, zatímco cítila, jak jí v podbřišku hlodá touha. Najednou měla jeho ruku na rozpálené kůži svého pozadí, když se dopočítala k desítce. Cítila, jak ji opatrně hladí a masíruje, než jí shrnul sukni zpět dolů. Svalila se mu z klína a z podlahy na něj házela vzteklé pohledy.

„Hajzle!“ zanadávala, zatímco se zavrtěla, jak jí poněkud bolelo sedět.

„Zasloužila sis to,“ podotknul suše, zatímco se snažil, aby nepoznala, jak moc ho tohle jejich malé dostaveníčko vzrušilo.

„Jsi arogantní parchant!“ syčela dál, zatímco se snažila vyštrachat do alespoň trochu méně ponižující polohy. Nakonec sebrala poslední zbytečky své důstojnosti, postavila se a přimhouřenýma očima na něj vztekle hleděla. Viděl, že jí v očích plane zlost i ponížení z toho, co jí před chvílí provedl. Neskutečně se mu to líbilo.

„Já vím, ale taky jsem byl v právu tě vytrestat a myslím, že příště si rozmyslíš, než mě budeš tak dlouho ignorovat. Původně jsem tě chtěl vzít někam ven, ale pak jsem zjistil, že se k tobě nemůžu dostat a trpělivě jsem čekal. Jenže ono až do dnešního dne nic. Ani já nemůžu mít nekonečnou trpělivost. Víš jak moc je těžké být bez tebe byť i jeden den?“ snažil se jí vysvětlit svůj postoj. Opravdu moc doufal, že pochopí i jeho stránku věci. Zlost z očí se jí pomaličku vytrácela.

„Antonine, já nevím co říct nebo dělat. Mám na tebe pořád příšerný vztek za to, co jsi mi udělal,“ pronesla unaveně a nenápadně si přetřela bolavé pozadí, což u jejího společníka vyloudilo potutelný úsměv.

„Dostanu pusu na usmířenou, když už teď mezi sebou máme trochu jasno?“ zeptal se s hranou nevinností. Hermiona si rozčileně projela rukou vlasy. Ten chlap byl naprosto neskutečný.

„Ne. Ale řekněme, že to, co se před chvílí stalo, se nestalo a já ti nabídnu skleničku vína,“ prohlásila nakonec.

„Víno bych si dal,“ pronesl. Hermiona jen přikývla, než přinesla již otevřenou lahev a druhou sklenku.

„Na nový začátek?“ pozvednul skleničku jejím směrem. Mladá žena jen přikývla, než i ona pozvedla číši.

Čas běžel dál, zatímco nakonec překonali ten podivný začátek a rozproudil se mezi nimi hovor. Antonin nejdříve vyzvídal, co všechno nového se dozvěděla o jejich poutu. Hermionu mu ochotně vše vysvětlila a řekla, že tam vlastně nebylo nic nového, ať už se snažila, jak chtěla. Dolohov potom šikovně svedl řeč na ni. Chtěl o ní něco vědět, a tak se vyptával. Hermiona se snažila odpovídat vyhýbavě. Nemohla mu přece prostě říct: _Jo jasně, jsem z budoucnosti, kde ses mě pokusil zabít neverbální kletbou, jo a ten druhej, co dělá na Ministerstvu kouzel se stane nejšílenějším a nejodpornějším černokněžníkem od dob Grindelwalda. Jo a vlastně abych nezapomněla, kouzelnická populace bude skoro totálně zdecimovaná po poslední velké válce. Já se narodila v mudlovské rodině, a abych je zachránila, tak jsem svým rodičům vymazala nevratně paměť. No a to je asi ve zkratce všechno._ Okamžitě to zavrhla. Mohlo by to zničit celé její poslání. Po spoustě vyhýbavých odpovědích se nakonec začala ptát Hermiona. Přece jen se to zdálo jako bezpečnější vody a navíc by ráda o tomhle mužském i něco věděla, když už s ním měla strávit život.

„A co ty, co tvoje rodina?“ snažila se změnit téma. Dolohov se zachmuřil.

„Co bys ráda věděla?“

„Cokoliv, co by mi o tobě něco řeklo. Mám s tebou strávit život, takže o tobě chci něco vědět. Kdo jsou tvoji rodiče, odkud pocházíš, kde jsi studoval, co máš rád. Prostě nějaké další informace kromě toho, že jsi arogantní hajzl a umíš úžasně líbat,“ pronesla nakonec a vyčkávavě se na něj zahleděla přes okraj napůl prázdné sklenice.

Antonin si povzdechnul, odložil sklenku na stolek a prohrábnul si vlasy.

„Moje rodina pochází z Ruska, kde jsem vyrůstal, ale po smrti obou rodičů jsem zůstal zde v Británii. Otec chtěl, abych šel studovat do Kruvalu, ale matka trvala na Bradavicích, kam jsem po spoustě rodinných hádek, které samozřejmě vyhrála, i nastoupil. Myslím, že její největší argument byl to, že od něj odejde, a to by můj otec nepřežil. Ať už byl jaký chtěl, tak moji matku svým způsobem miloval. Takže jsem nastoupil do Bradavic a byl zařazen do Havraspáru. Vystudoval jsem jako nejlepší v ročníku a nakonec jsem vzal místo u Gringottových, jako odeklínač. A to je ve zkratce asi vše,“ pokrčil rameny, než jim oběma dolil víno.

„Máš sourozence?“ ptala se zvědavě. Antonin jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jsem jedináček, proč?“ Teď pokrčila rameny zas Hermiona.

„Já taky, ale vždy jsem chtěla mít sourozence. Staršího bratra, který by mě ochraňoval nebo mladší ségru, kterou bych zas chránila já,“ pousmála se nad svou dětinskou hloupostí. Antonin jí věnoval upřímný úsměv, který mu dosáhnul do očí.

„Já chtěl mladší sestru, ale pak mi došlo, že bych asi zabil každého, kdo by se na ni zle podíval,“ pokrčil rameny a zazubil se.

„Klasický velký bratr,“ pošťouchla ho. Zvednul ruce v obranném gestu.

Měli nalité poslední víno, co tu měla a Hermiona cítila, že má špičku. Možná i to byl důvod, že skoro úplně zapomněla na své ponížení z jejich setkání.

„Chtěl bys děti, Antonine?“ zeptala se odvážně a ihned si za to málem nafackovala. Bylo jí jasné, že za to mohl alkohol, protože za střízliva by se na tohle určitě a zcela jistě nezeptala.

„ _Med_?“ Pozvednul tázavě obočí.

„Já… Nech to být, byl to jen dotaz. Neměla jsem se ptát,“ zavrtěla hlavou a opřela se zády o opěrku pohovky. Antonin jí prsty přejel po rameni ke krku, kde si pohrával s pramínky neposedných vlasů. Hermiona se mu však i nadále odmítala podívat do očí.

„Mám rád to, co tomu předchází a pokud chceš, tak budu rád za tolik dětí, kolik mi jen budeš chtít dát, Hermiono,“ pronesl upřímně a i nadále si pohrával s jejími vlasy.

„A kdybych nechtěla žádné?“ přeptala se ještě zvědavě a snažila se nereagovat na příjemnou husí kůži, která jí při jeho dotecích naskočila. Antonin na okamžik přestal, než opět pokračoval ve svém laskání.

„Neříkám, že by mi to bylo jedno, ale pokud nechceš nebo nemůžeš mít děti, tak s tím nic neudělám. Na rodinu musí být dva, _med,_ “ upozornil ji vážně.

Vážně se na něj podívala těma svýma nevinnýma očima, než ho prudce objala kolem krku. Zaskočila ho svou reakcí,  ale nakonec ji i on pevně objal.

„Možná přece jen nejsi takový hajzl,“ zamumlala mu do ramene. Antonin se od srdce zasmál.

„Jsem rád, že už o mě máš lepší mínění,“ pronesl temně zabarveným hlasem, než jí lehce sjel prsty přes zadeček. To jak nadskočila mu přivodilo další záchvat smíchu.

„Nenuť mě, abych si svůj pomalu se měnící názor na tvoji osobu zase pokazila, Antonine,“ zavtipkovala, když si opřela čelo o jeho a hleděla mu do jeho šedozelených očí, zatímco před ním klečela.

„Nejsem tak jednoduchý, jak si možná myslíš,“ zabručel, zatímco jí rukama kroužil po zádech. 

„Polib mě, prosím,“ zašeptala nevinně. 

Neuvěřitelně rád jí vyhověl. Opatrně a zlehka přitisknul své rty na její. Cítil na sobě její ruce i to, jak si prsty hrála s jeho vlasy vzadu na krku. Jednou rukou jí sjel na křivku boků, kde ji nechal spočinout, zatímco druhou ji chytil za zátylek, aby mu jen tak nepláchla. Opatrně přejel špičkou jazyka po jejím spodním rtu. Jakmile pootevřela ústa, tak vklouzl jazykem dovnitř a jal se prozkoumávat její ústa. Chutnala sladce po  vypitém víně. Jejich jazyky se o sebe otíraly a Hermiona občas nešikovně zavadila jazykem o jeho zuby, jak se snažila na oplátku prozkoumat jeho ústa. Jejich polibek se stále prohluboval, když ucítila, jak ji jeho prsty pevně sevřely na boku. Zasténala a přitiskla se k němu co nejblíž. Nakonec se od sebe jejich ústa odtrhla, jak se snažili popadnout dech. Oba dýchali vzrušeně a Hermiona se tajemně usmívala.

„Copak se ti honí v té tvé kudrnaté hlavince?“ zeptal se tiše, zatímco jí ukazováčkem přejížděl po linii krku až k důlku mezi klíčními kostmi. Hermiona místo odpovědi však jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Prozraď mi to,“ vemlouval se jí dál chraplavě. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí do obličeje hrne krev. Sklopila oči. Zvednul ji bradu ukazováčkem, aby mu pohlédla do očí. V duchu zasténal, když spatřil její od předešlého líbání naběhlé rty a omámený pohled v očích.

„Chmpf,“ vydechla, než si špičkou jazyka přejela po rtech, aby si je navlhčila. „Já...no asi to bude znít heozně hloupě, ale ráda bych, aby sis rozepnul košili,“ pronesla a zahanbeně se snažila koukat kamkoliv jinam, jenom ne na něj. Antonin se tlumeně zasmál.

„Proč?“ dobíral si ji s tím stále úžasně chraplavým hlasem.

„Chtěla...chtěla bych cítit tvou kůži pod svými prsty,“ zamumlala, než se začala odtahovat, jak jí bylo trapně.

„Tak to mi tu košili budeš muset rozepnout sama,“ pronesl, když si ji znovu přitáhnul pořádně k sobě, aby jí zabránil v útěku.

Hermiona si znovu překmitla špičkou jazyka přes rty, než se soustředěným výrazem a příšerně rozechvělými prsty začala rozepínat první z mnoha drobných knoflíčků na jeho košili. Antonin ani nedutal, jen trpělivě držel s rukama spuštěnýma podél těla. Bál se, že jakákoliv reakce by ji mohla vyděsit a o to ani za mák nestál. Vývoj momentální situace se mu více, než zamlouval. Netušil, kam až to zajde, ale doufal, že mnohem dál, než se mu zatím poštěstilo. Přece jen byl muž a ti mají jisté potřeby.

Pohlédl na svou milenku a zjistil, že už má jeho košili rozepnutou a fascinovaně si ho prohlíží. Nutil se trpělivě držet pod jejím zkoumavým pohledem i motýlími doteky jejích prstíků. Cítil, jak mu konečky prstů přejíždí po pevných svalech na hrudi, stejně jako po starých jizvách, které se sem tam na jeho kůži vyskytovaly. Nakonec prudce vtáhnul vzduch do plic, když ucítil, jak mu nehtem přejela přes drobnou bradavku, a pak ohromeně sledoval, jak se k němu sklonila. Ucítil ostýchavou špičku jejího jazyka na své bradavce a přišlo mu to jako nejúžasnější pocit. Jednou rukou ho držela za rameno a druhou měla položenou na hrudi nad jeho srdcem. Cítila, jak mu rychle bije vzrušením a sama pro sebe se usmála, když si uvědomila, jakou má nad tím mužem moc.  Nakonec se odvážila prsty sjet po jeho hrudi až k pasu jeho kalhot, kde mu za okraj zahákla prsty. To už Antonin nevydržel a přitáhl si k sobě její ústa. Hladově ji líbal, zatímco se jí jednou rukou snažil vyhrnout halenku, aby se i on dostal k její holé kůži. Kňourala mu do ústa zvědavými prsty lomcovala za pas jeho kalhot. Odtáhl se od jejích přesladkých úst a sjel jí rty na hrdlo, kde ji jemně kousnul, než to místečko chlácholil jazykem. Vyklenula se do luku, aby měl lepší přístup. Měla tak úžasně přirozené reakce, že skoro až zapomínal na to, jak moc je nezkušená.

„Hermiono, _med_ ,“ pronesl, než jí chytil za ruku, kterou se mu dobývala do kalhot. Omámeně na něj hleděla zlatohnědýma očima, ve kterých se mísila vášeň se strachem.

„Potřebuju něco vědět, _rebenok_ ,“ prohlásil nesmlouvavě. Mezi obočím jí naskočila vráska, jak se snažila vymyslet, co měl asi na mysli.

„Byla jsi někdy s mužem?“ zeptal se opatrně, zatímco doufal, že tím totálně nepokazil atmosféru.

„Ano,“ pronesla bez dechu a hleděla mu do očí, než pokračovala,“teď jsem tu s tebou, pak jsem byla s Aberforthem, Luciusem, i jeho otcem. Každou chvíli jsem přece s muži, proč se ptáš?“ dotázala se nevinně. Dolohov si jen unaveně povzdechnul. Pak najednou uviděl, jak jí to došlo. Zdálo se, že jeho společnice byla pod vlivem alkoholu víc, než si připouštěla.

„Ty-ty myslíš, jako...“ koktala, jak zoufale hledala vhodná slova.

„Intimně,“ dopověděl za ni. Hermiona krvavě zrudla, sklopila oči a odtáhla se od něj na druhou stranu gauče.

„ _Rebenok_ , odpověz mi, prosím,“ naléhal dál její společník. Hermiona si složila hlavu do dlaní, aby se na něj nemusela dívat, tak jí bylo trapně. Zhluboka se nadechla, než se na něj podívala těma svýma holubičíma očima.

„Jsem panna,“ zašeptala tak, že ji skoro neslyšel. Antonin si nedokázal pomoci, aby se mu koutek úst nezvednul ve spokojeném poloúsměvu.

Z další konverzace jí vysvobodila sova ťukající na sklo, zatímco na parapetu byl balíček, který nesla. Hermiona ji vděčně pustila dovnitř, než si přebrala balíček. Byl u něj i vzkaz. Zvědavě se do něj začetla, než se jí překvapením rozšířily oči a nervózně si skousla ret.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se podezřívavě Dolohov, který se stále ještě pohodlně rozvaloval na jejím gauči. Hermiona nad tím jen mávla rukou.

„Ale ne, to nic, jen mi konečně dorazily šaty, které jsem si nedávno objednala,“ snažila se to zahrát do autu.

„Šaty?“ zeptal se zvědavě a podmanivě se usmál. Jeho společnice ho však prokoukla.

„Uvidíš je, pokud spolu někdy půjdeme i jinam, než ke mně do obýváku,“ nadhodila svou návnadu. Dolohov si pobaveně odfrknul.

„Máš to mít.“ Hermiona na něj užasle zírala.

„To jsem zvědavá. Vydrž chvíli, půjdu je uklidit,“ pronesla a s omluvným výrazem zamířila po schodech do ložnice. Otevřela dveře skříně, uložila tam opatrně krabici a vzkaz nechala vzplanout, aby si ho nikdo nemohl náhodou přečíst. Úlevně padla do postele, když jí došlo, jak blízko bylo prozrazení toho, že má na krku ještě Toma Riddlea. Jak tam tak ležela, tak zjistila, že se s ní poněkud točí svět, a tak pevně zavřela oči v domnění, že to snad přestane. Nestalo se tak. Měla pocit, že je to ještě horší.

Přinutila se vstát a dojít dolů. Když Antonin spatřil, jak byla jeho společnice v obličeji bledá jako křída, tak mu došlo, co se asi stalo.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě a dvěma dlouhými kroky byl u ní. Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Myslím...myslím, že budu,“ ani to nedořekla a dala si ruku na pusu, než urychleně zapadla ke kuchyňskému dřezu. Jakmile doběhla, tak se odtamtud ozvaly zvuky dávení, jak si její žaludek ulevoval. Antonina to neodradilo, přešel k ní a rukama jí držel vlasy z obličeje, aby si je nezašpinila. Jakmile měla prázdný žaludek, tak pustila vodu, spláchla dřez a pořádně si opláchla obličej i ústa vodou.

„Díky,“ zamumlala, i když jí bylo trapně jako nikdy.

„Sedni si,“ prohlásil rezolutně, než ji usadil na kuchyňskou židli, zatímco prozkoumával její kuchyňku, jak se snažil něco najít. Hermiona se schoulila na židli, co nejvíc dokázala a sledovala jeho počínání. Nakonec zoufale rozhodil rukama.

„Nevím, kde tu co je,“ zoufal.

„To nevadí, chci jen trochu vody, jít si lehnout a doufat, že na tohle můžeme zapomenout. Je mi příšerně trapně, že jsi to viděl. Příště bych se asi měla taky trochu najíst, než začnu popíjet,“ pokrčila unaveně rameny.

„Tys nejedla? Tak to se divím, že ještě nejsi pod stolem, _rebenok_ ,“ prohlásil se špatně potlačovaným úsměvem.

„Velmi vtipné,“ ozvala se kousavá odpověď. Antonin se skutečně bavil. Když viděl, jak se chytla za žaludek, tak se nad ní smiloval, vyhoupl si ji do náruče a odnesl ji nahoru po schodech do její ložnice.

Opatrně ji položil do postele, než jí začal sundavat boty.

„C-co to d-děláš?“ ptala se napůl zmateně a napůl vyděšeně.

„Neboj, nehodlám se na tebe vrhnout, jen co uvidím kousek tvé skvostné, nahé kůže, ale nemůžeš spát v tomhle oblečení,“ pronesl rezolutně, zatímco jí rozepínal zip na sukni, aby jí ji mohl stáhnout z boků. Hermiona se snažila zkroutit do klubíčka, ale on ji nenechal. Sednul si vedle ní na okraj postele, zády si ji přitiskl k hrudníku a i přes její protesty jí začal rozepínat halenku, než jí ji stáhl z ramen. Jeho doteky byly metodické. Teď se jí nesnažil svádět, ale pomoci jí, a tak se se zatnutými zuby poddala jeho péči, když ji jen v kalhotkách položil do postele a zakryl jí dekou.

„Nechoď,“ pípla ještě. Antonin se s povzdechem vyškrábal na druhou polovinu postele a přitiskl si ji k sobě. Zdálo se, že tahle noc bude pro Antonina Dolohova asi první v jeho dospělém životě, kdy bude mít v náručí skoro nahou ženu a bude vedle ní jen spát. Usmál se nad absurditou své situace. Život dokázal být pořádná mrcha.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. kapitola**

Hermiona se přitulila k teplému tělu vedle sebe. Počkat! Teplé tělo? V její posteli? Okamžitě otevřela oči a prudce zvedla hlavu, čehož v ten samý okamžik hořce zalitovala. Měla pocit, že se jí hlava rozskočí. Hermiona Grangerová si poprvé v životě užívala hořké následky přemíry alkoholu. Měla svojí první kocovinu a ten pocit se jí vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbil. S větší opatrností zašátrala vedle sebe a našla tam teplé tělo s pevnými svaly. Opatrně a zlehka přejela několikrát nahoru a dolů. Hrudník a rozhodně to byl mužský hrudník. Zasténala a pomalinku pootočila hlavu, jen proto aby nalezla rozesmátý obličej Antonina Dolohova. Rukou si podpíral hlavu a vesele se na ni zubil. Zdálo se, že on žádnými vedlejšími účinky konzumace alkoholu netrpí. To nebylo fér!

„Dobré ráno, _solnyshko_ ,“ zamumlal rozespalým hlasem, jakmile uviděl, že je skutečně vzhůru. Co nejrychleji stáhla ruku zpátky. Neodpověděla na pozdrav, jen se snažila vybavit si, co se stalo. Antonin se nehýbal, jen ji pozoroval a děkoval všem bohům, že ho do pasu zakrývala deka, takže nemohla vidět, co jeho tělo po ránu vyvádí. Nerad by jí přivodil další šok. Jistě věděla, že se to stává každému zdravému muži, ale pochyboval, že by se někdy vedle nějakého probudila a měla to z první ruky. A tak raději setrvával v bezpečí pod dekou a snažil se nemyslet na její měkké tělo, které se k němu ještě před pár minutami bezelstně tulilo. Měl pocit, že tahle paličatá ženská bude jednou jeho smrt.

Sledoval, jak několikrát otevřela a zase zavřela ústa, jako kdyby byla ryby vytažená na břeh. Nakonec zavřela oči, nadechla se, vydechla a zase oči otevřela.

„Vodu,“ zachraptěla jen. Měla pocit, že v puse jí něco umřelo a do krku jí někdo nasypal tak tunu písku. Antonin se pousmál, opatrně vstal z postele a zmizel za dveřmi jejího pokoje. Hermiona se posadila a přitáhla si deku až k bradě. Když se vrátil, tak jí podal sklenici vody, kterou pila tak hltavě, až jí její obsah stekl po bradě.

„Díky,“ promluvila nyní hlasem, který už alespoň trochu zněl jako její. „Co...hmmm co se stalo?“ zeptala se nakonec, když odložila prázdnou sklenku na noční stolek. V hrdle jí už sice neškrábalo, ale hlava jí pořád třeštila. Antonin se kousl do jazyka, aby se nezasmál jejímu vyděšenému výrazu i nejistému hlasu.

„Nic. Jen jsem ti pomohl s vysvlečením do spodního prádla, aby se ti dobře spalo. Chtěl jsem odejít, ale ty jsi chtěla, abych zůstal, tak jsem si lehl vedle a celá noc proběhla ve vší počestnosti na to ti mohu přísahat, _med_ ,“ vysvětlil ve zkratce vše. Mohl slyšet, jak si ulehčeně vydechla.

„Můžeš prosím zatím dole v kuchyni připravit kávu, prosím? Chci se vysprchovat,“ poručila a snažila se přemoci tu příšernou bolest hlavy. Měla pocit, že jí bolí i denní světlo, které jí bodalo do očí. Její společník jen přikývl, otočil se na patě a zmizel. Ještě chvilku naslouchala jeho těžkým krokům dunících po schodech.

Jakmile si byla jistá, že odešel, tak velice opatrně a pomalu vylezla z postele. Trochu se jí točila hlava, a tak chvilku jen stála a lapala po dechu. Cítila se, jako chodící mrtvola. Doplahočila se do sprchy a pustila na sebe tak teplou vodu, jak jen snesla. Bolest hlavy se nejdřív vystupňovala skoro k nesnesení, ale pak se začala pomalu vytrácet. Vítala to s velkým povděkem. Když po dle jejího mínění hříšně dlouhé době vylezla ven, tak se podívala do zrcadla. Vítala jí poněkud cizí žena s unavenýma očima a nezdravě bledou pletí. Oblékla si teplý župan a sešla dolů, kde podle vůně čekala připravená silná káva.

„Díky,“ pronesla, když si v rukách hýčkala hrnek plný černé, kouřící tekutiny. Vonělo to jako ráj. Dolohov se na ni jen usmál a sám opatrně, aby se nespálil, upíjel ze svého hrnku.

„Jak se cítíš?“ zeptal se starostlivě. Hermiona se na něj unaveně usmála.

„Jako kdybych se přese mně opakovaně proběhlo stádo koní,“ prohlásila nakonec upřímně, než si srkla své kávy. Chutnala nějak podivně. Tázavě povytáhla obočí na svého společníka, který jen pokrčil rameny.

„Jen trocha povzbuzujícího lektvaru s lektvarem na kocovinu. Má osobní vyzkoušená kombinace. Až dopiješ hrnek, budeš se cítit mnohem lépe,“ vysvětlil. „Rád bych s tebou ještě zůstal, ale musím už do práce. Dopij tu kávu, Hermiono,“ požádal nakonec, než si uhladil košili a za použití letaxu se přenesl nejspíš do práce a nebo možná do svého bytu. Hermiona to nijak nezkoumala a zrovna teď s s tím nehodlala začínat.

Po dopití kávy se skutečně cítila skoro až podezřele dobře. Mrkla zběžně na hodiny a zděsila se. Musela si pospíšit, aby stihla přijít do práce před otevírací dobou a pomoci Abeovi s přípravou hospody, než se začnou trousit první hosté. V rychlosti si ještě jednou vyčistila zuby a konečně se zbavila pocitu, že jí v ústech sídlí mrtvá kočka a bez přílišného rozmýšlení se oblékla a obula, než za sebou zamkla dům a rychlým, dlouhým krokem zamířila ke Kančí hlavě.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se obavami podkresleným hlasem Aberforth. Hermiona svraštila obočí nad kořenem nosu.

„Ano, proč se ptáš?“

„Jsi neobyčejně zamlklá, tak jsem měl starost zda tě něco netrápí?“ zkusil to ještě jednou její přítel. Hermiona mu věnovala tak trochu nucený, ale upřímný úsměv.

„To je dobré. Nebo spíš bude. Přísahám.“ Mrkla na něj a vrátila na místo poslední sklenici, kterou ručně leštila. Nerada na takto jednoduché a podle ní důležité činnosti používala kouzla. I Hermiona Grangerová měla nějaké své meze, co se používání kouzel týkalo. Navíc jí manuální práce odváděla myšlenky jinam. Lépe řečeno při ní prostě nemusela myslet. A to brala jako jednu z mnoha výhod zdejší práce. Už tak jí většinově jel mozek na plné obrátky a zaobíral se tím, co se dělo tady v ntéto minulosti, kde se ocitla. Vlastně už ne minulosti, ale její přítomnosti. _Jen z toho by člověka rozbolela hlava,_ pomyslela si a něco se jí nejspíše muselo odrazit ve tváři, protože Aberforth jí věnoval tázavě pozvednuté obočí. Zavrtěla hlavou a dnes poprvé se opravdu od srdce usmála.

Den utekl rychle a zákazníků bylo taky dost. Hermiona měla podezření, že je jich možná čím dál víc, z čehož sice měla radost na druhou stranu to mělo i svou horší stránku a to byly její bolavé nohy a pocit, že má svaly v obličeji ztuhlé od neustálého usmívání. Pomocí kouzel poklidila stoly a pozvedala židle, než se podívala ještě dozadu, zda Abe nepotřebuje pomoc. Jako vždy vše zvládl sám.

„Ještě, že zítra máme volno, děvče,“ povzdechnul si její přítel, když si otíral čelo. Hermiona vděčně přikývla.

„Kupodivu se těším na chvilku bez tohohle shonu. Jen nevím, jak dlouho to ještě budeme jen ve dvou zvládat, Aberforthe,“ pronesla unaveněji, než jak se skutečně cítila. Aberforth se na ni zamračeně podíval, ale v duchu uznával, že má jeho mladá chráněnka pravdu. Kšeft mu jenom vzkvétal a Hermiona začínala vypadat každý večer unavenější, než předešlý a to ho trápilo. Rozhodl se, že dá inzerát, ale zatím o tom hodlal pomlčet.

„Nějak už to vymyslím,“ přikývnul, než za nimi zamknul.

„Nebudeme to moci odkládat příliš dlouho. Dobrou noc,“ popřála mu, než se otočila a svižným krokem zamířila na druhou stranu Prasinek ke svému domu.

-xoOox-

Už byl skoro čas, aby vyzvedl slečnu Grangerovou. Ještě naposledy se zkontroloval ve velkém zrcadle, zda všechno sedí, jak má a zda je vše na svém místě. Uhladil si vlasy, aby mu nepadaly do obličeje a smetl si neexistující smítko z ramene černého obleku. Pak se zamyslel a rozhodl se, že místo původně zamýšleného přesunu za pomoci letaxu, využiji přemisťování. Přece jen by se nerad oprašoval po tom, co by vylezl z krbu u jeho budoucí vyvolené. V tomhle byl celkem prakticky smýšlející.

Akorát udělala poslední tah rtěnkou a pomocí magie ji zafixovala, aby se jí nesetřela, když se ozvalo ostré zaklepání na vchodové dveře. Naposledy se překontrolovala v zrcadle, poupravila si poslední pramen vlasů pro dnešní den volně spadající přes skoro nahá ramena na záda. Ano, musela použít hodně moc kouzelnické pomády, aby své vlasy zkrotila a přinutila je vytvarovat do měkkých vln, ale výsledek byl skvostný. Nadechla se a zamířila dolů po schodech, aby přivítala návštěvníka. Samozřejmě tušila, kdo je za dveřmi a o to byla nervóznější. Málem se kousla do rtu, ale pak si uvědomila, že je nalíčená a v duchu se pokárala. Není přece žádná malá holčička, která se bojí velkého zlého bubáka. A už vůbec ne takového s očima tak modrýma až vypadaly fialové a tváří stvořenou nejspíš rukou sochařského mistra. Kdepak, ona byla součástí Zlatého tria, tak by se dle toho přece měla chovat.

Trochu bez dechu otevřela dveře a podívala se na muže před sebou. Měl na sobě frak s bílou košilí. Ve vázance špendlík ve tvaru hada, který jí byl nějak povědomý, ale nedokázala si vzpomenout, kde ho už viděla. Na okamžik sjela očima dolů a viděla, že měl v podobném stylu i manžetové knoflíčky. _Jak taky jinak_ , pomyslela si trochu kysele, ale dala si pozor, aby jí nic z jejích myšlenek nebylo vidět na obličeji.

Stála tam a zdálo se, že byla maličko nervózní, jak si ho prohlížela od hlavy k patě. Samozřejmě mu to neušlo. On si na oplátku opatrně prohlédnul ji. Měla na sobě šaty, co pro ni nechal ušít u Madame Malkinové. Měly délku po kolena a byly v černé barvě. Trup jí však obepínaly, jako druhá kůže. Tenká ramínka z nařasené poloprůsvitné látky a podle jeho mínění asi až moc hluboký dekolt, jak si tak uvědomil, když si ji prohlížel. Nakonec se věnoval vlasům spadajícím v měkkých vlnách. Neměla na sobě prakticky žádné ozdoby. Jen na jedné straně jí vlasy držel z obličeje obyčejný nezdobený hřeben. Udělal si mentální poznámku, že jí bude muset koupit nějaký mnohem výraznější, který by se k ní mnohem více hodil a podtrhoval její krásu. I když tato jednoduchost měla také něco do sebe. Pak pozorně studoval její tvář. Oči měla výraznější, než obvykle a ty rty! Zdobila je krvavě rudá rtěnka, která mohla působit na většině žen lacině, ale u slečny Grangerové dokonale podtrhovala jinak prostou jednoduchost.

„Dobrý večer, Hermiono,“ zamumlal nakonec, když se mu znovu rozběhlo srdce. A pádilo o něco rychleji, než na co byl zvyklý. Dával to za vinu blízkosti té nádherné ženy. Ne, že by na tom nějak extra záleželo. Navenek působil stále stejně chladně a možná i odtažitě, jako obvykle.

„Dobrý večer, Tome,“ odpověděla s ostýchavým úsměvem. Nejraději by okamžitě změnil plány a zavřel ji někde pod zámek, nebo možná tucet zámků. A to vše jen proto, že se obával, že má před sebou novou Helenu Trojskou. A pak taky proto, že by rád znovu cítil její rty na svých. V duchu si za ty myšlenky vynadal.

„Prosím, pojď dál, ještě nejsem tak úplně hotová,“ přiznala a ustoupila ze dveří, aby mohl vejít.

Jako vždy ho překvapilo, jak je místnost dokonale uklizená a i přes několik různých barev, co se dekorací týkalo, se zdálo, že to spolu nějak prostě funguje. Snažil se zapamatovat si každý detail, který se nějak týkal jeho snad již brzy budoucí manželky. Kdyby to nebylo nevhodné, tak by ji požádal o ruku již dnes večer, ale věděl, že je vůči hostiteli neurvalé takhle zkazit zásnuby jeho vlastního syna, protože mu bylo jasné, že tohle by se nejspíše dostalo na titulní stránku Denního věštce. Přece jen byl vyhlášen za jednoho z nejpřitažlivějších starých mládenců v kouzelnické Británii. V duchu už úplně viděl ty titulky: _Dlouho ztracená dědička má úlovek roku!_

Hermiona si jen přes ramene přehodila pelerínu, aby nezmrzla, nazula si boty na podpatku, takže se její nohy najednou zdály neuvěřitelně dlouhé a ruce si zahalila do dlouhých večerních rukaviček, jak jinak, než v černé barvě. Vypadala každým coulem, jako dáma.

„Promiň, že jsem se neozývala, ale potřebovala jsem být nějakou dobu sama a něco si urovnat v hlavě,“ prohodila, jako by mimochodem. Měla pocit, že mu nějakou omluvu dluží a lépe to nedokázala. Vzal to na vědomí přikývnutím hlavy. Neříkal nic. Nevěděla, co čekala, ale po Antoninově výbuchu čekala nejspíš něco podobného. Místo toho se jí dostalo chladného přijetí faktu. Ti dva snad nemohli být více rozdílní a přesto si byli až neskutečně podobní. Kdyby to nepoznala na vlastní kůži, tak by se vysmála každému, kdo by jí tohle tvrdil. Považovala by to za absurdní. Jenže ona to byla realita. Ještě ke všemu její realita. Pochybovala, že ji v životě ještě něco překvapí po tom, co už stačila zažít.

Jakmile dorazili na místo určení, tak se Hermiona zachvěla chladem. Přece jen ještě nebylo až tak teplé počasí a ona nebyla příliš vhodně oblečená, aby se potulovala podvečerem oblečená jen v šatičkách a s pelerínou. Zdálo se, že její společník si toho nevšiml a nebo se tak minimálně tvářil. Trochu ji to zamrzelo, ale po tom, jak se k němu i Antoninovi zachovala v uplynulé době se mu vlastně ani trochu nedivila. Měl plné právo se k ní chovat se zdvořilým chladem. I ona ve své umanuté paličatosti si to moc dobře uvědomovala. Doufala, že to bude příjemný večer, ale spíše se zdálo, že bude plný zdvořilé konverzace o ničem, falešných úsměvů a pokud jde o ni, tak by to mohlo zahrnovat i nějakého tanečníka a pár drinků. I po včerejší příšerné kocovině byla odhodlaná se dnes večer napít.

Rozhlédla se kolem a zjistila, že jsou vlastně přímo před vchodovými dveřmi do Malfoy Manor. Stále ještě ji i po té době pronásledovaly přízraky minulosti. Až příliš dobře si vzpomínala na pološílenou Bellatrix s nožem v ruce. Otřásla a tentokrát to nebylo chladem. Dnes se jí ta vzpomínka vrátila s až neobvyklou silou. Možná to bylo chladným příměřím mezi ní a mladým panem Riddlem. _No možná, že ne až tak moc mladým_ , opravila se v duchu. Nadechla se a s rukou provlečenou skrz jeho rámě se jala stoupat po schodech. Bez toho, že by se zastavili ji odvedl až k ceremoniáři, který počkal, než jí odeberou pelerínu, než je ohlásil.

„Slečna Hermiona Jean Grangerová a pan Thomas Marvolo Riddle,“ pronesl zvučně, než je nechal vejít do sálu, kde naposledy byla na oslavě výročí manželů Malfoyových. Hermiona potlačovala nutkání se začít ošívat pod pohledy, které na ni dopadaly. Některé byly zvědavé, další nenávistné a jiné chladné. Měla pocit, že kdyby se pevně nedržela Toma, tak by buď utekla a nebo se na místě propadla pod zem.

_O pár skleniček vína, několik jednohubek a tanečních partnerů později…_

„Dámy a pánové, rád bych vás přivítal na oslavě k zásnubám mého syna a dědice Luciuse Malfoye s krásnou slečnou Narcissou Black,“ zakončil s triumfálním výrazem v očích Abraxas. Ten detail Hermioně neunikl. Stejně jako jejímu zraku neuniklo, že budoucí nevěsta se sice usmívá, ale nezdá se skutečně šťastná. _Domluvené manželství, jak jinak,_ pomyslela si hořce a doufala, že ti dva si k sobě přece jen najdou cestu _. Není nic horšího, než vynucený svazek_. Ale fascinovalo ji, jak byla Narcissa krásná už jako mladá dívka. Její tvář slibovala, že až rozkvete, bude skutečně okouzlující.

„Krásný pár, že?“ promluvil mužský hlas vedle ní a ona málem nadskočila, jak se lekla. Pohlédla na muže, který promluvil. K jejímu překvapení to byl samotný Abraxas. Musela být zamyšlená mnohem déle, než původně předpokládala, když stihl dojít až k ní.

„Ano, to skutečně ano. Narcissa bude jistě krásnou a dobrou manželkou vašemu dědici, pane,“ pronesla bez známky sarkasmu, díky čemu na sebe byla opravdu hrdá.

„To doufám. Vím, že můj syn je do vás blázen, Hermiono, ale nemyslím si, že vás by zvládnul,“ prohlásil rozhodně, i když měla pocit, že mu v hlase zaznělo jakýsi podtón, který nedokázala definovat.

„Prosím?“ ohradila se poněkud pohoršeně.

„Víte, Narcissa je jemná dívka dobrých mravů,“ začal, avšak než stihl pokračovat, tak ho s přimhouřenýma očima přerušila.

„Chcete snad říct, že já nemám vhodnou výchovu?“ Abraxas zvedl ruce v obranném gestu.

„Nikoliv, má krásná Hermiono, ale myslím, že vy potřebujete po svém boku muže. A Lucius, no po pravdě je i navzdory svému věku ještě více chlapec, než skutečný muž, proto si myslím, že je vhodnější, aby po jeho boku byla milá, hodná, jemná žena a ne divoká kočka, jako vy. A věřte, že to skutečně nemyslím, jako urážku, slečno,“ pronesl s úsměvem a než odešel, tak vzal její ruku do své a dlouze ji políbil na hřbet ukrytý pod saténem rukavičky. V ten okamžik ucítila, jak ji svědí místo přesně mezi lopatkami, a tak jemně i když neúprosně vymanila ruku z Malfoyova sevření a ohlédla se. Stál tam. Vysoký, temný a zachmuřený a Hermioně se udělalo špatně od žaludku. Bezděčně si přiložila ruku na břicho, než se otočila s úmyslem ztratit se v davu.

Nebylo jí přáno. Při dalším kole tance si ji přivlastnil. Zatímco kroužili po parketu, tak cítila, jak ji propaluje pohledem. Ani jeden z nich nic neříkal. Obratně ji odvedl z parketu, aniž by zaškobrtnul a odvedl ji stranou od lidí. Riskla pohled vzhůru a strnula. Obvykle chladné oči plály vztekem a něčím, co nedokázala úplně přesně definovat. Ústa měl tak sevřená, že tvořila jen bledou čárku v tváři napjaté vztekem.

„Co to mělo být?“ zeptal se tiše ledovým hlasem. Hermiona rozšířila oči překvapením, než je přimhouřila rozhořčením. Vlila se do ní nová síla.

„Co přesně myslíš?“ zeptala se stejně ledově, jako před chvílí on, což jak se zdálo zabralo. Na zlomek okamžiku vypadal vykolejeně.

„Abraxas. Co mi ohledně něj tajíš?“ syknul. V ten okamžik Hermiona konečně pochopila. To nebyl jen vztek. Byla tam žárlivost.

„Nic. Nevím, o co mu jde. Ale vysvětlil mi, proč se nehodím k jeho synovi,“ odpověděla popravdě. Tom jen zavrtěl hlavou. Nevěřil tomu. Nevěřil jí. Věděl, že Abraxas Malfoy je starý proutník, a když viděl, jak jí líbal ruku tak měl pocit, že by ho nejraději roztrhal vlastníma rukama. Končetinu po končetině.

„Ty žárlíš,“ podotkla s náznakem spokojeného úsměvu.

„Já nežárlím,“ procedil skrz zatnuté zuby. Už v tom okamžiku, kdy ta slova opustila jeho rty věděl, že je to lež. Žárlil a jak! A to ještě před několika měsíci netušil, že je takové emoce schopen. Žena, kterou mu vybral osud a nyní stála před ním mu totálně obrátila život naruby.

„Ale ano,“ rýpla si. Riddle jen zavrtěl hlavou, než ji vzal za ruku a nenápadně ji odváděl pryč z přecpaného sálu. Hermiona se málem rozesmála na plné kolo nad absurditou téhle situace. Největší černokněžník, kterým se stal v její době žárlil na ni. Mudlovskou šmejdku. Bylo to k popukání. Tomu nutkání však nakonec odolala.

I když to nebylo příliš vhodné, tak ji odváděl z Malfoy Manor. Úspornými pohyby ji zahalil do její peleríny a s rukou na jejích bedrech ji vystrnadil ze dveří. Pro dnešek už měl lidí plné zuby, a tak aniž by se zeptal je přemístil k sobě domů. Hermiona se zapotácela. Asistované přemisťování jí nedělalo dobře a už vůbec ne, když to ani v nejmenším nečekala.

„Co je to s tebou, Thomasi? Proč jsme tady?“ ptala se zmateně. Jen zavrtěl hlavou a popostrčil ji dále do domu. Postrkoval ji tak dlouho, dokud se nedostali do útulného salonku. Tedy byl by útulný, kdyby ve vzduchu nevisela ledově chladná atmosféra, která by se dala krájet.

„Nic,“ procedil jen mezi zuby a přihnul si ze sklenky, kterou si nalil. Hermiona ho ostražitě sledovala se skutečnými obavami. Shodila z ramen pelerínu, protože v ní jí tady uvnitř začínalo být nepříjemné horko a udělala krok směrem k muži před sebou. Její podpatky byly na naleštěných parketách skoro ohlušující.

„Pojď sem a podívej se mi do očí, Thomasi Marvolo Riddle,“ poručila pevným hlasem. Ani se na ni nepodíval, jen si nalil další sklenku destilátu. Unaveně si povzdechla, než došla přímo před něj. Odhodlaně mu hleděla do tváře, ale on ji pokaždé odvrátil.

„Jak chceš, buď si tu sám a chovej se jako malé dítě. Já odcházím,“ pronesla, než si stoupla na špičky a rychle mu vtiskla polibek na dokonale oholenou tvář. Když došla ke dveřím, tak se naposledy otočila. Jejich oči se setkaly a to ji zastavilo.

„Pojď sem,“ zachraptěl s rukou nataženou jejím směrem. Pomalu a s úmyslně více houpajícími boky k němu došla. Věděla, že tím přitáhne jeho pozornost. Chtěla ho trochu rozptýlit, než se tenhle večer zvrtne v totální katastrofu.

„Proč jsi mi nevěřil?“ zeptala se, když byla na krok od něj a konečně měla jeho pozornost. Riddle jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Velice dobře znám Abraxasovu pověst a vím, jak snadno se ženám a hlavně krásným ženám dokáže vlichotit,“ přiznal neochotně. Hermiona naklonila hlavu na stranu a přemýšlela, co tím myslel. Pak jí to došlo.

„U Merlinova vousu,“ pronesla jenom. Její společník na to konto pouze přikývnul. Konečně jí alespoň trochu dávaly smysl ty jeho řeči.

„Ano.“ Hermioně se opět udělalo zle. Tohle ji nenapadlo a věděla, že nyní to asi jen tak z hlavy nedostane a při každém budoucím setkání už bude na hlavu rodu Malfoyů pohlížet jinak. Bez ptaní sáhla po jeho nedopité sklenici a jedním lokem ji do sebe obrátila, načež se rozkašlala, jak jí silný alkohol spálil nejdřív ústa a poté hrdlo.

„Pomalu, tohle není zrovna jemné pití,“ upozornil ji na očividné.

„Potřebovala jsem se uklidnit,“ zahuhlala. Viděla, jak mu rty zaškubaly úsměvem.

Cítil, jak se k ní natahovala jeho magie a konečky prstů mu až bolestně mravenčily touhou se jí dotknout. Ani trochu nelitoval, že ji v podstatě odvlekl z večírku. Doufal, že i ona cítí, jak ho to k ní táhlo. Hermiona pootevřela ústa a ztěžka oddechovala, jak se snažila rozdýchat silný alkohol, který tak neuváženě vypila na jeden zátah. Díval se na ty dvě lákavě se zvedající polokoule pod pružnou látkou šatů. Nedokázal si pomoci stejně, jako nedokázal odvrátit zrak. Jako kdyby na to neměl vliv, tak se jeho ruka natáhla a palcem přejel přes dívčin spodní ret, zatímco ostatními prsty jí držel pod bradou. Při jeho doteku jí prošlehl výboj, který se prohnal každou buňkou jejího těla a uhnízdil se zhruba někde mezi jejími stehny. Hleděla do jeho pohledné tváře a v duchu přemýšlela, jak někdo tak nádherný se mohl stát někým tak strašlivým a obávaným. Mrazilo ji z toho. Zároveň to Hermioně i připomněla, proč je vlastně tady. V době, kdy se ještě ona sama ani nenarodila.

Musel něco spatřit v jejích očích, protože jeho sevření na její bradě zesílilo, když se k ní sklonil a neúprosně, i když jemně přitiskl své rty na její pootevřená ústa. Na okamžik strnula. Čekala výčitky a možná i nějaký trest, ale rozhodně ne tohle. Dovolila mu, aby jí jazykem vklouzl do úst. Měla pocit, jako kdyby byla jedinou oázou v poušti a on se z ní snažil napít. Ostýchavě mu položila ruce na ramena. Cítila pevné svaly pod silnou látkou fraku. Spokojeně zamručel, když ucítil, jak se její jazyk otřel o jeho, a pak se opatrně jal prozkoumávat jeho vlastní ústa. Magie v něm vyšlehla spolu se skoro oslepující touhou. Jeho smysly byly přemoženy její chutí, vůní i doteky. Divoce se líbali, jako kdyby neexistovalo nic jiného, než ten druhý. Když se od sebe odtrhli, aby se mohli nadechnout, tak Hermioně přišlo, že magie mezi nimi prostě není cítit správně. Věděla, že kdyby neměla porovnání s Antoninen, tak by jí to nikdy nemohlo dojít. Pohlédla mu do tváře, ve které zářily vášní zastřené oči.

Náhlé prozření do ní udeřilo, jako blesk z čistého nebe. Odstoupila od něj, vrtěla hlavou a tiskla si ruku na ústa. Tom viděl, jak se jí v očích mihnul strach. Nechápal proč. Neublížil jí a ani to neměl v úmyslu.

„Ty...ty… Prosím řekni, že to není pravda. Prosím,“ šeptala zoufale. Konečně jí to všechno zapadlo do sebe. Bolelo ji srdce za něj i za sebe. _Bože, já byla tak strašně pitomá a naivní_ , nadávala si v duchu zoufale.

„O čem to mluvíš, Hermiono?“ ptal se zmateně a mezi obočím mu naskočila vráska.

„Tvá duše,“ hlesla jenom a zoufale si tiskla ruce k hrdlu, které se jí stáhlo zoufalstvím. Zdálo se, že její mise vlastně byla odsouzena k záhubě již od samého počátku a ona přišla do tohoto času, do této doby zbytečně.

„Prosím?“

„Tvá duše. Je celá?“ Těkala mu zlatistýma očima po tváři a snažila se najít nějaký náznak toho, že neměla pravdu. Nenacházela ho.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?“ odpověděl místo toho otázkou.

Hermiona měla pocit, že není schopna dýchat. Hrdlo měla k nesnesení stažené. V hrudi cítila bolestnou prázdnotu. Začínala se jí z nedostatku kyslíku točit hlava. Zavrávorala několik kroků nazpět. Když se po ní ale natáhl její společník, tak se její panika ještě více zhoršila. Nechtěla aby se jí dotýkal. Byl konec. Konec všeho, co mohla změnit. Zdálo se mu, jako kdyby se v ní něco zlomilo a nevratně roztříštilo. Nechápal, jak může vědět, že si udělal něco z duší. Něco mu tady tak úplně nehrálo a on byl odhodlán přijít na to, co. Nyní více, než kdykoliv předtím. Asi by byla mnohem raději, kdyby jí alespoň na jeden jediný další okamžik ještě nechal žít s tou jak vidno planou nadějí. Jenže to se nestalo.

„Nepřibližuj se ke mně!“ zasykla, zatímco se snažila ovládnout. Marně. Toužil ji obejmout a vysvětlit jí, že k tomu, co udělal měl své důvody. Věřil, že by to snad mohla pochopit. Ona ano. Byla přece jeho součástí. Byla mu souzena. Jenže nyní se zdálo, že ji to od něj odehnalo. A obával se, že možná nadobro.

„Hermiono,“ oslovil ji opatrně, aniž by dal najevo, jak ho její chování uvnitř bolelo. Střelila po něm zlostným pohledem.

„Ne! Už žádná Hermiona. To, co sis udělal je neodpustitelné a já bych nemohla žít s někým, kdo si dobrovolně roztříštil duši. Kolik kusů duše už jsi obětoval svému šílenému snu o nadvládě, hm?“ ptala se dál jedovatě.

„Jeden,“ pronesl beze stopy lítosti. Překvapeně rozšířila oči. Ve skutečnosti nečekala, že by jí odpověděl.

„Sbohem,“ zašeptala a v dalším okamžiku se s tichým puknutím přemístila do svého domu, kde okamžitě vztyčila veškeré možné kouzelné bariéry, které měly zabránit Riddleovi, aby se k ní dostal.

Skopla si z nohou podpatky. V očích jí štípaly neprolité slzy. Tohle byl konec. Konec jejího snažení o záchranu budoucnosti kouzelnického světa. Bylo jí do breku nad sebou samotnou. Skutečně totiž netušila, že jí na tom chladném muži začalo záležet. Neřekla by přímo, že do něj byla zamilovaná, jako třeba do Antonina, který ji uhranul na první pohled, ale něco k němu cítila a nyní to musela potlačit. Byl konec. Došla až ke krbu, vzala trochu Letaxu, vstoupila bosky dovnitř a následně zmizela ve víru jedovatě zelených plamenů.

-xoOox-

Ocitla se v neznámém nejspíše obývacím pokoji, který osvětlovala jen jediná rozsvícená lampička postavená v diskrétní vzdálenosti na malém stolku s ozdobně vyřezávanýma nohama. Rozhlížela se kolem. Nábytek byl z leštěného dřeva. Většinou na sobě měl nějaké vyřezávané umělecké zdobení či kování. Působilo to tak nějak starobyle. Starobyle, ale přesto útulně a domácky. Hermiona si v duchu dokázala představit muže, ženy a možná dokonce i děti v nákladném oblečení, jak tu žijí své životy. Den za dnem tu řeší své starosti či prožívají své malé radosti, jako kdokoliv jiný. Na okamžik díky tomu zapomněla na své trápení. Opatrně se procházela po pro ni neznámém místě a konečky prstů čas od času přejela po leštěném dřevě. Byla tak pohlcena atmosférou zdejšího místa, že prakticky úplně zapomněla na své okolí. Nevšimla si tak muže, který vešel do místnosti. Nevydal ani hlásku, jen ji pár okamžiků jednoduše pozoroval. Všiml si, že je bosa, i když na sobě má malé černé. To samo o sobě bylo podivné. Věděl, že Hermiona si vždy zakládala na tom, jak vypadá. Zdálo se mu to podivné, ale nehodlal to komentovat. Zřejmě ji něco rozrušilo, protože tohle bylo vůbec poprvé, kdy se objevila u něj doma.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se tiše, aby ji nevyplašil. Trhla sebou leknutím, než se otočila za jeho hlasem. Stál tam na úplné hranici světla a stínu. Tmavý, vysoký, svalnatý a nádherný. Hlavně byl celý. Uvnitř i navenek. V tuto chvíli byl vše, co potřebovala. Stal se jakousi podivnou kotvou pro její příčetnost. Místo odpovědi jen přikývla. Došel k ní a chlácholivě ji objal. Nehodlal z ní páčit detaily, ale nejraději by tomu, kdo tohle způsobil zakroutil krkem a nebo mu vyrval vnitřnosti a rozvěsil je po jeho pokoji místo girland. Druhá možnost se nabízela jako nejlákavější.

„ _Uspokoysya, dorogaya,“_ šeptal jí něžně, zatímco jí velkýma rukama hladil po zádech. Jakmile se konečně přestala třást, tak se od něj odtáhla.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem ti sem vtrhla, Antonine, ale nevydržela jsem být doma,“ snažila se mu vysvětlit svůj náhlý vpád.

„V pořádku. Tady jsi vítána a dobře to víš, _med_ ,“ ujistil ji s poloúsměvem, který mu dosáhl až k šedozeleným očím. Byla za toho muže nesmírně vděčná. Díky němu mohla alespoň na okamžik předstírat, že její svět má stále ještě nějaký smysl.

Bez rozmýšlení ho chytila kolem krku a přitáhla si k sobě jeho hlavu, aby ho políbila. Okamžitě mu vklouzla do úst. Jejich jazyky se o sebe otíraly, zatímco studovaly ústa svého partnera. Líbala ho s neuvěřitelnou naléhavostí. Stejně zoufalým a naléhavým způsobem se k němu tiskla. Nedokázal se ovládnout natolik, aby ji od sebe odstrčil. Na to prostě neměl dostatek morální síly. Místo toho si to užíval, i když věděl, že jakmile bude jeho partnerka zase plně při smyslech, tak ho zanechá samotného s bolestně tepající erekcí. I tak mu to za to stálo. Hodlal si vzít vše, co mu byla ochotná nabídnout, než ji přesvědčí, že je čas takříkajíc prásknout do koní a převést jejich vztah na jinou úroveň. Rozechvělými prsty mu rozepínala košili, zatímco ho líbala na krk, který čas od času poškádlila i zuby. Jakmile se dostala k horké kůži na jeho trupu, tak na ní se spokojeným mručením zanechala vlhkou stopu ze svých polibků. Když narazila na drobnou bradavku, tak přes ni ostře přejela nehtem, za což si vysloužila Dolohovovo ostré nadechnutí. Rukama přejížděla po jeho těle, zatímco ho ochutnávala. Neodvážila se sjet níž, než byl pásek jeho kalhot.

Nakonec ji Antonin musel zastavit. Donutil ji, aby se mu zadívala do očí. Její plály vášní, zatímco jeho zůstaly alespoň částečně vážné. Olízla si od polibků naběhlé rty jazykem a to byla poslední kapka. Okamžitě je přemístil do své ložnice, kde ji od sebe odstrčil, aby spadla po zádech do postele. Překvapeně vykřikla, ale pak se rozkošnicky rozvalila v měkkých přikrývkách. Okamžik ji sledoval, než si sundal košili a opatrně, snad aby ji nevystrašil, si lehnul vedle ní. Motýlími doteky konečků prstů přejížděl po látce šatů těsně obepínající její tělo. Nevnucoval se, jen s rukou pod hlavou sledoval její reakce na jeho škádlení.

„Myslím, že jsi trochu moc oblečená,“ podotknul poněkud zhrublým hlasem. Hermiona neodpověděla, jen se posadila a sáhla si na bok, kde byl skrytý zip šatů. Rozepnula ho a pomaličku si šaty sundávala z ramen, než je nechala spadnout na své boky. Fascinovaně sledoval každý její pohyb. Ruce si zkřížila na ňadrech, když si lehala zpátky na své původní místo. Opatrně zatáhl za látku šatů schoulenou kolem jejích boků. Odvrátila oči, ale i tak se nadzvedla, aby jí šaty skutečně sundal. Nyní před ním ležela jen v punčochách, podvazkovém pásu a kalhotkách. Krajkových kalhotkách, jak si všiml.

Hluboko uvnitř věděla, že tohle je hrozná chyba, ale nedokázala si pomoci. Potřebovala se cítit pro někoho chtěná. Chtěla zapomenout na zradu, kterou tak nepochopitelně cítila po odhalení, že Thomas Riddle již započal svou přeměnu v Lorda Voldemorta.

Líbal ji něžně na ústa, zatímco jí jemným tlakem odsunul ruce, kterými si zakrývala ňadra. Aniž by se odtrhnul od jejích úst, tak jí opatrně přejel rukou přes vrcholky ňader. Cítil, jak pod jeho dotekem ztuhla, avšak on se nevzdával. Hladil ji po hrudi, plných ňadrech i plochém bříšku tak dlouho, dokud necítil, že se opět uvolnila. Užíval si dotek každičkého centimetru její hřejivé, hebké kůže. Nakonec i ona začala hladit jeho rozpálenou kůži. Cítil její nehty na zádech, ramenech i hrudi. Poznávala ho. Kochala se jím. Užívala si jeho svalnaté tělo přitisknuté vedle jejího. Přišla si vedle něj úžasně křehká. Věděla, že vedle něj taková být může. Byl její kotvou i berličkou v téhle stále ještě neznámé době.

Zakňourala na protest, když se odtrhnul od jejích sladkých úst. Hrdelně se zasmál, než jí sjel na hrdlo, pak na klíční kost, než nakonec sjel po její hrudní kosti až do mezírky mezi vyzývavými vrcholky ňader. Vzal do úst jednu její bradavku. Lehce jki skousnul mezi zuby, zatímco druhou promnul mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. Slaboučce zasténala a lehce se prohnula v zádech, aby mu byla ještě o něco blíž. Cítil, jak mu do zad chvílemi zarývá nehty, než se opanovala a raději mu zamotala prsty do polodlouhých vlasů. Mezi stehny cítila vlhkost a v podbřišku zase počínající slast. Byl to ten úžasný tlak, který znala z okamžiků, kdy si sama dělala dobře. Nyní to však nepramenilo z jejích zvídavých doteků, ale ze zkušených úst a rukou jejího magií vyvoleného muže. Když se posunul, aby se ústy dostal i k druhému ňadru, tak už to Hermiona nevydržela a sjela mu rukama na pevný zadek a pevně ho stiskla. Vzal to jako výzvu a přitiskl se k ní i spodní částí svého těla. Někde na boku cítila tvrdou vybouleninu bezpečně ukrytou v látce kalhot. Cítila jakousi podivnou moc. Jeho tělo totiž reagovalo na _ni_ a nikoho jiného.

A ntonin to nedokázal vydržet, vzal jednu její ručku a aniž by jí přestal laskat na ňadrech, tak si jí jemně přiložil do slabin. Hermiona se okamžik ostýchala. Nakonec ho pevně sevřela štíhlými prsty přes látku kalhot. Zavzdychal, když ho hladila. Nakonec se jeho milenka osmělila natolik, že mu začala neohrabaně rozepínat poklopec kalhot. Něžně jí odstrčil ruku, čímž si vysloužil ublížený pohled.

„Počkej, _med_ ,“ zachraptěl zastřeným hlasem.

„Proč?“ ptala se zmateně. Zasmál se nad jejím rozčarováním, než jí vlepil rychlý polibek na rameno.

„Myslím, že pokud bychom to nyní dotáhli do konce, tak by sis to pak mohla vyčítat. O to nestojím.“

„To proto, že jsem panna?“ ptala se na oko věcným tónem.

„Ano,“ řekl, než jí rychle dal prst na rty, aby mu nemohla skočit do řeči. „Chci, aby naše první milování bylo proto, že to oba chceme a ne proto, že ti někdo ublížil. Rozumíš?“ Místo odpovědi nasála do úst jeho prst a začala kolem něj kroužit jazykem. Naprosto přesně věděl, kde by se mu tenhle její jazýček momentálně líbil. A ta představa ho skoro zabila. Cítil, jak mu penis poškubává ve vězení z látky. Hermiona něco zakňourala, než se mu stulila v náruči.

„Děkuju,“ zakňourala. Antonin ji políbil na vršek hlavy a v duchu se za tohle svoje svatouškovské chování nenáviděl. Místo možného milování měl nyní v náruči smutnou mladou ženu, která prostě jen potřebovala s někým být a cítit, že je pro někoho důležitá.

Doufal, že už se nikdy nezachová takhle hloupě a galantně, jako před pár minutami.

„Spi, _moya lyubimaya_ ,“ zašeptal, než přes ně přetáhnul deku. Ještě dlouho potom, co mu Hermiona už dávno spala v náruči, se snažil najít pohodlnější polohu, aby si ulevil od bolestivého pnutí ve slabinách. Vzrušení už ho sice opouštělo, ale i tak to nebyl zrovna příliš příjemný zážitek a nerad by si to opakoval nějak moc častěji. Měl pocit, že by ho to mohlo připravit o jeho mužnost. A to by opravdu, ale opravdu nerad. Přece jen měl se slečnou Grangerovou a jistou částí svého těla ještě nějaké ty plány.


End file.
